Au nom de l'amour
by Haman0-chan
Summary: Pas facile d'être parent, surtout quand on a 18 ans et qu'on est homosexuel. Pourtant, malgré de douloureuses épreuves, Sasuke et Naruto font de leur mieux pour élever Yukio. Mais leur monde s'écroule quand les grands-parents de ce dernier, homophobes, réclament sa garde définitive.
1. Chapter 1

**Partie 1 : L'acceptation**

« ICI REPOSE EN PAIX HARUNO SAKURA – 1996-2013 »

Naruto Uzumaki n'y croyait toujours pas. Pourtant, cela faisait déjà un mois que son amie d'enfance dormait paisiblement à l'ombre du chêne du cimetière. Il se souviendrait toujours de cette fatidique journée de novembre où Sakura Haruno avait rendu l'âme, dans l'un des blocs opératoires du CHU de Fukuoka. Combien de temps avait-il passé dans la salle d'attente, le cœur battant au rythme de l'angoisse ? Combien de temps avait-il passé à prier une instance divine en laquelle il ne croyait aucunement ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'une partie de lui-même s'était envolée en même temps que sa meilleure amie.

Trépasser alors que l'on vient de fêter ses dix sept ans restait une chose injuste et cruelle. Selon Naruto pourtant, la mort de Sakura l'était d'autant plus. Pas seulement parce qu'il la connaissait depuis l'époque du bac à sable, non, mais parce qu'elle était morte en donnant la vie. Des suites d'un accouchement difficile qui avait finalement débouché sur une éclampsie. Avant de rejoindre les cieux, Sakura avait connu la douleur et la souffrance mais, selon les dires de l'équipe obstétricale, elle était partie avec le sourire aux lèvres. Certainement parce qu'avant de pousser son ultime soupir, elle avait eu le privilège d'entendre les premiers cris de son fils.

Naruto l'avait baptisé Yukio parce que Sakura adorait la neige. Ses grands yeux verts étaient toujours traversés par l'émerveillement lorsque les premiers flocons tombaient sur le Japon. Elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de faire un bonhomme de neige ou des batailles de boules de neige avec les voisins du quartier. Dans ces moments-là, elle retrouvait son âme d'enfant. Une fois, elle avait même réussi à lancer par inadvertance une boule de neige avec un caillou à l'intérieur au visage de Sasuke Uchiha, l'un de ses amis d'enfance et le petit ami de Naruto. Sasuke s'était retrouvé avec un cocard impressionnant à la place de son œil gauche. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Naruto avait toujours connu Sakura avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Elle faisait partie de ces gens que rien ne semble atteindre, qui croquent la vie à pleines dents et ne laissent pas troubler par les aléas du quotidien. Certes, Sakura disposait d'un caractère bien trempé –mieux valait ne pas trop titiller ses nerfs, sous peine de se ramasser une paire de gifles en plein visage- mais elle se souciait réellement des autres. Pour leur venir en aide, elle n'hésitait jamais. Au nom de ses amis, elle aurait déplacé des montagnes et changé les saisons.

Naruto se souviendrait toujours de cette fois où, ivre de rage, elle s'était rendue au domicile de Shino Aburame, le sagouin qui avait eu l'audace –ou l'idiotie- de larguer Hinata Hyûga, la quatrième de leur petite bande de potes, la veille de son anniversaire. Pour avoir fait couler les larmes de Hinata, Shino avait récolté une baffe digne de ce nom accompagnée d'une panoplie d'insultes. Autant dire qu'il avait été habillé pour l'hiver. Bref, Sakura était comme ça, à la fois dure et pleine de douceur. A son avis, _les femmes devaient être fortes pour survivre dans ce monde*_. Cependant, derrière ses sourires fissurés et son tempérament jovial, Sakura dissimulait de profondes blessures. En effet, ce n'était pas d'un trop plein d'amour dont elle avait souffert jusqu'à présent.

Ses parents décédés dans un accident de la circulation, Sakura se retrouva livrée à elle-même à l'âge de quinze ans. Ses grands-parents, qui étaient alors sa seule et unique famille, vivaient dans la capitale. Nullement enclins à se retrouver avec une adolescente sur les bras, ils se contentèrent de l'aider à subvenir à ses besoins en lui envoyant de l'argent tous les mois. Cela leur permettait sans doute de soulager leur conscience, pour autant qu'ils en aient une. A l'âge de seize ans seulement, Sakura menait déjà une vie d'adulte. Elle abandonna ses études, malgré les recommandations de ses trois meilleurs amis, pour trouver du travail. Elle fut embauchée comme vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements. Son salaire associé à l'aide financière que lui apportaient ses grands-parents, lui permit de louer un petit studio situé à quelques rues du centre ville. Elle ne disposait pas de beaucoup d'argent mais elle était heureuse. Naruto n'en avait jamais douté.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à souffler sa dix septième bougie, tout bascula. En l'espace d'une minute, sa vie changea radicalement.

La vie était décidément pleine de surprises. Certaines s'avéraient bonnes, d'autres l'étaient moins. Il existait aussi des surprises considérées comme mauvaises au départ mais qui se révélaient merveilleuses, en fin de compte. Yukio était ce genre de surprise. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il respirait et autant de temps que sa mère avait rejoint les cieux. Bien qu'il n'éprouvait ni colère ni rancœur envers ce bébé malchanceux, Naruto continuait de penser que la mort de Sakura était tout bonnement injuste. Elle était injuste sur bien des points. Donner la vie en perdant la sienne possédait quelque chose d'horrible mais rendre son dernier soupir alors que l'on a dix sept ans l'était davantage. Mourir alors qu'on a encore rien vécu, alors que l'avenir se trouve devant nous, était vraiment injuste et incompréhensible. Mais, à bien y regarder, tout dans la vie de Sakura Haruno était incompréhensible.

Car en plus de son passé tumultueux et difficile, Sakura tomba enceinte à seize ans et demi, en plein mois de février. Surprise. Agréable ou désagréable ? A cet instant, la jeune fille n'aurait su le dire, Le père de l'enfant devait certainement être ce garçon qu'elle avait rencontré un mois plus tôt lors d'une soirée bien arrosée, ce jeune homme avec lequel elle avait couché sans se protéger, sans se soucier de rien, fidèle à elle-même. Elle s'était simplement laissée porter par ses désirs. Devait-elle lui annoncer sa grossesse ? Evidemment que non. Comment pourrait-elle le faire, d'ailleurs ? Elle ne connaissait même pas le nom de cette aventure d'un soir improvisée. Dans un premier temps, Sakura n'y crut pas. Mais quand sa gynécologue, le docteur Shizune, lui fit passer une écographie, le doute se dissipa.

Sakura ne se considérait pas comme une « fille facile » et jamais, oh grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu croire qu'elle tomberait enceinte à seize ans et demi. Oh, cela ne posa aucun problème à ses parents puisqu'ils se trouvaient dix pieds sous terre. Cela dit, c'était déjà un problème en moins. Le regard pétrifié qu'elle portait sur ce ventre se métamorphosa doucement, puis changea au fil du temps. Pour elle, petite orpheline qui ne connaissait que douleur et solitude, ce fut la possibilité d'un nouvel avenir. Dès lors, ce qui semblait au départ une mauvaise surprise se transforma en un merveilleux cadeau. _Un don du ciel_, disait-elle. C'était le bonheur lui-même qu'elle abritait à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Le bonheur lui-même. Et parce qu'elle détenait le bonheur au creux de son ventre, elle se fichait comme d'une guigne du jugement des gens et du regard désapprobateur que certains lui lançaient lorsqu'elle exhibait, non sans fierté, son ventre rond. Un ventre qu'elle adorait caresser avec tendresse, un ventre auquel elle aimait parler en adoptant une petite voix fluette.

Parce que ce qui au départ était une erreur de jeunesse se révélait désormais une véritable bénédiction.

Les premiers à apprendre la nouvelle furent ses amis d'enfance, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha et Hinata Hyûga. Tous les quatre se connaissaient depuis l'époque du bac à sable et de la plasticine. Au fil des années, l'amitié de Naruto et Sasuke évolua en relation amoureuse mais rien ne changea jamais entre eux quatre. Un jour, Sakura les avait invités dans son petit studio pour leur annoncer l'heureux évènement. Dès qu'ils apprirent la nouvelle, ses trois amis tombèrent des nues. Hinata ouvrit des yeux ronds au milieu d'un visage soudainement dépourvu de couleurs, Sasuke faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive et Naruto s'était contenté de la dévisager comme si elle était devenue folle à lier. Naruto et Sasuke lui passèrent un savon digne de ce nom et lui conseillèrent d'avorter illico presto. _On ne tombe pas enceinte à seize ans, Sakura ! _s'était exclamé Naruto. _Bordel, comment t'as fait pour te foutre dans un tel merdier ? Tu connais pas les capotes et les pilules ou quoi ?!_ avait hurlé Sasuke. Hinata, fidèle à elle-même, fit preuve d'un calme admirable. Elle fut la seule à ne pas crier et la première à accepter le choix de Sakura. Car Sakura refusait d'avorter. Elle voulait garder son bébé, même s'il n'avait pas de père, même si elle-même n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Pour Sasuke Uchiha et Naruto Uzumaki, respectivement âgés de dix neuf et dix huit ans, concevoir un enfant avant la trentaine et de manière totalement irresponsable relevait de l'impensable. Pas à cette époque. Pas avec l'éducation qu'ils avaient reçue. Pas avec l'étendue des moyens de contraception en vente sur le marché. Hinata, quant à elle, n'avait pas vraiment d'avis sur la question. Après tout, elle ne s'estimait pas en droit de juger ou d'imposer quoi que ce soit à son amie. Il s'agissait d'un choix n'appartenant qu'à elle. Alors pendant que les deux garçons s'époumonaient inutilement, Hinata s'était contenté de serrer Sakura dans ses bras et de lui murmurer ses félicitations au creux de l'oreille. Une aberration pour le couple, qui finit par rendre les armes.

Les mois défilèrent à une vitesse folle. Si Sakura n'avait ni parents ni conjoint pour l'accompagner durant sa grossesse, elle avait ses amis. Une fois calmés, Naruto et Sasuke se chargèrent de la décoration de la chambre du bébé. Ils achetèrent quelques meubles bon marché et fabriquèrent eux-mêmes le berceau. Hinata, quant à elle, se chargea de recouvrir les murs d'un papier peint à l'effigie du système solaire. Puis elle aida Sakura à dévaliser les magasins de jouets et de vêtements pour enfants. Les deux amies ne lésinèrent pas sur les prix. Heureuse, Sakura était une future maman épanouie. Rien ne laissait croire qu'elle y laisserait la vie, six mois et demi plus tard.

Aujourd'hui, aux yeux de Naruto, cela n'avait plus grande importance.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

-Naruto ? Tu comptes rester longtemps ?

Le concerné tourna la tête. Sasuke le regardait, l'air désolé. Un léger sourire flottait au coin de ses lèvres ourlées et les pâles rayons de soleil de décembre faisaient briller ses cheveux noirs. Souvent, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, Naruto se surprenait à songer que Sasuke était sans aucun doute la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée.

La brise hivernale souffla, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds, chassant la chaleur de ses vêtements. Comme un réflexe, les bras de Sasuke vinrent entourer sa taille, dans un geste protecteur. Au fond de ses yeux sombres, Naruto crut déceler quelques lignes de mélancolie.

-J'arrive, répondit-il d'une voix évasive. Yukio va bien ?

-Oui. Hinata a joué avec lui un petit moment. Là, il dort dans la voiture.

Un long soupir franchit les lèvres du blondinet.

-Bien. Allons-y, conclut-il.

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, il tourna les talons. Sasuke le suivit, blessé par son indifférence. Yeux rivés sur le sol et cœur en peine, il tentait de réfréner ce sournois mélange de colère et de tristesse qui s'accumulait en lui au fil des jours. Depuis la mort de Sakura, bien des choses avaient changé. Hinata passait la plupart de son temps à sangloter et Naruto ne semblait plus avoir conscience de la réalité. Seul Sasuke parvenait encore à rester lucide et à avancer jour après jour, à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour continuer sur le chemin de la vie. Cependant, outre ces sentiments de tristesse et d'injustice qui paralysaient leur relation de couple, Naruto et Sasuke, ensemble depuis bientôt quatre ans, s'éloignaient pour une autre raison.

Car à l'âge de dix huit ans, Naruto avait subitement décidé de devenir père.

Sans se soucier de l'avis de Sasuke, il prit la décision d'adopter le fils de Sakura. Dès qu'il avait aperçu ce nourrisson aux yeux rieurs et au sourire d'ange, Naruto en était devenu fou. Majeur, il n'eut pas besoin de la permission de ses parents, Minato et Kushina Uzumaki, pour adopter l'enfant qu'il baptisa Yukio. D'ailleurs, les grands-parents de Yukio n'étaient toujours pas au courant de leur nouveau statut étant donné qu'ils voyageaient à l'étranger depuis plus d'un mois. Sasuke ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'ils seraient _ravis_ d'apprendre une telle nouvelle lorsqu'ils poseraient le pied sur le sol japonais, samedi prochain.

Plusieurs fois, Sasuke avait essayé de lui en parler et surtout de le faire revenir sur sa décision. Têtu et déterminé, Naruto l'envoya paître tout autant de fois en prétextant que ce choix n'appartenait qu'à lui et que Sasuke n'avait _absolument rien à dire_. C'était à peine s'il ne lui disait pas de ficher le camp, s'il ne lui disait pas qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui à ses côtés pour vivre sa vie. Son attitude égoïste et fermée affectait beaucoup Sasuke. Il aimait Naruto à en mourir mais il craignait que leur couple ne survive pas au trépas de Sakura et à la naissance de Yukio. Naruto faisait de cet enfant le sien, Sasuke ne l'acceptait pas. Le bambin était la principale source de leurs nombreux conflits. Ils ne parvenaient pas à en discuter calmement.

Etudiant en deuxième année de médecine, le ténébreux ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à s'engager dans une telle aventure. A vrai dire, si Naruto avait toujours rêvé de pouponner, cela était loin d'être le cas pour Sasuke. Non pas qu'il haïssait les enfants, en fait, il parvenait à les apprécier lorsqu'il s'agissait de ceux des autres. Mais là… Si encore l'abruti blond avait daigné lui en parler avant, peut-être réagirait-il autrement.

-N… Naruto ?

Naruto s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Ses yeux bleus étaient vides, éteints. Sasuke réunit tout son courage et lui décocha un sourire tendre auquel il ne répondit pas.

Le ténébreux ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il avait aperçu son sourire.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ce soir ? demanda Sasuke. Un ciné par exemple ?

Naruto poussa un soupir las et glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Sasuke… tu penses vraiment que c'est l'endroit pour parler de ça ? Franchement ?

-Non, je le sais bien, mais…

-De toute façon, je ne peux pas. Je dois m'occuper du petit.

Et il recommença à marcher en direction de la petite Toyota bleue stationnée à l'entrée du cimetière. Installée derrière le volant, Hinata Hyûga les regardait approcher. Sous ses épais cheveux noirs, les yeux nacre de la jeune femme brillaient d'inquiétude.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas à Hina ? tenta Sasuke, elle adore ce gosse presque autant que toi, je suis sûr qu'elle acceptera ! En plus, ça te ferait du bien de sortir, ça te changerait les idées.

Naruto se retourna à la volée. Surpris, Sasuke faillit lui rentrer dedans. Désormais, les prunelles céruléennes du blondinet pétillaient de colère. Une colère sourde qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer.

-Non, répliqua-t-il froidement. Je n'ai aucune envie de demander à Hinata de s'en occuper. C'est moi son père, non ? C'est à moi de veiller sur lui. Je l'ai juré à Sakura.

Et voilà. Deuxième round. Sasuke n'insista pas, sachant pertinemment où cela les mènerait. Une fois de plus, il avait perdu.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un silence avant de laisser échapper un soupir qui voulait tout dire. C'était toujours pareil. Dès qu'il tentait d'aller vers lui, Naruto le rejetait froidement. Souvent, Sasuke se demandait si Naruto l'aimait encore. Souvent, il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'un étranger pour celui qu'il considérait comme l'amour de sa vie. Certes, comme la plupart des couples, ils avaient déjà traversé ce que la plupart des gens nommaient « des mauvaises passes », mais c'était bien la première fois, en quatre ans de relation, qu'ils s'éloignaient autant.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que Sasuke ne savait même pas pourquoi.

oOoOo

Une fine pluie tombait sur Fukuoka en ce matin de décembre. Confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon, Naruto Uzumaki donnait le biberon à Yukio. La joue posée contre sa poitrine et regard ancré dans le sien, Yukio semblait au comble du bonheur. Un feu crépitait doucement au cœur de la cheminée et, sur le tapis, un chat au pelage roux dormait paisiblement. Dehors, il faisait encore noir mais les premières voitures commençaient déjà à se faire entendre, ébréchant le silence. Un sourire béat était scotché sur les lèvres de Naruto. Lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie du bébé, il souriait sans même s'en rendre compte. Yukio était certainement le seul être auquel il parvenait à sourire, ces derniers temps.

La première chose que Naruto remarqua chez Yukio fut son regard. De grands yeux verts et rieurs, habités par une lueur de curiosité. Des orbes de jade à travers lesquels véhiculait une multitude d'émotions. La malice. La peur. La tendresse. La douceur. Des prunelles qui lui en rappelaient d'autres. Puis Naruto s'attarda sur ses lèvres charnues, ourlées, perpétuellement étirées en un discret sourire. Un sourire débordant de joie. Un sourire vrai, pur, sans contrefaçon. Un sourire contagieux, auquel Naruto répondait sans difficulté malgré la grande tristesse qui enserrait son cœur. En ce début de journée, comme à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, la tristesse de Naruto se décuplait. Elle donnait alors l'impression d'un étau se resserrant autour de sa poitrine. Simplement car cela lui rappelait cet après-midi sordide où Sakura rendit son dernier soupir.

Ce jour sordide de novembre, il pleuvait, exactement comme aujourd'hui. Le ciel était d'un gris maussade, triste, et déversait une pluie glaciale. On aurait dit que des aiguilles vous perforaient la chair. Naruto se souvenait parfaitement des larmes chaudes et bruyantes de Hinata. La joue posée sur l'épaule de Sasuke, la jeune femme avait regardé, sans dire un mot, le cercueil de Sakura s'enfoncer dans la terre. Sasuke n'avait pas versé la moindre larme. Traits fermés et yeux pleins de tristesse, il s'était simplement contenté de passer un bras protecteur autour des épaules frêles de Hinata. Non, ce jour-là Sasuke n'avait pas pleuré. Sa fierté l'en empêchait sans aucun doute. Pourtant, quelques heures plus tard, Naruto l'avait entendu pleurnicher dans la salle de bains. Sasuke paraissait fort mais il restait un homme sensible, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Sakura lui manquait. Elle lui manquait terriblement et souvent, il se surprenait à penser que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même, que sa vie ne _pourrait_ plus jamais être la même. Quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis l'annonce du décès de la jeune femme, un peu comme si une partie de lui-même s'était envolée avec elle. Naruto n'aurait su dire si ce changement était de bonne ou de mauvaise augure, mais après tout, il s'en fichait un peu. Il vivait dans un passé révolu et perdait la notion du temps. Serveur dans un restaurant, il ne travaillait plus depuis plusieurs semaines. Heureusement, son patron, Jiraya, se montrait étonnement compréhensif. _Ne reviens que lorsque tu te sentiras prêt à le faire, _avait-il dit.

Cependant, la question à se poser était la suivante : serait-il prêt un jour ?

-C'est un bel enfant que t'as fait là, Sakura, chuchota-t-il.

Naruto se souvenait de chaque instant passé en compagnie de sa défunte amie. Il s'en souvenait dans ses moindres détails. Il se rappelait de chaque sentiment, de chaque sensation, de chaque émotion qui avait un jour saisi son âme dès qu'il l'entendait rire ou la surprenait à sangloter. Mais plus particulièrement, il se remémorait ce soir de septembre où elle était venue lui rendre visite à l'improviste. Un paquet de bonbons sous le bras, elle s'était exclamée d'une voix enjouée « _Soirée cinéma surprise !_ » Ce soir-là, elle semblait tellement heureuse que Naruto n'eut pas la force de lui claquer la porte au nez. Il la laissa donc entrer. Polie, Sakura avait salué Minato et Kushina Uzumaki puis les deux amis s'étaient éclipsés dans la chambre de Naruto. Oh, les parents du blondinet ne s'en inquiétaient pas : ils connaissaient très bien la nature de la relation que leur fils entretenait avec Sasuke Uchiha et en plus, Sakura n'était qu'une amie d'enfance. Aucun danger que les deux adolescents découvrent les plaisirs du corps juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, pendant qu'ils regardaient _Une famille en or_ à la télévision.

Ce soir-là, Naruto ne remarqua pas immédiatement la détresse de Sakura. Simplement parce qu'elle avait le don de la dissimuler derrière des sourires lumineux. Masquer ses faiblesses était l'un de ses points communs avec Sasuke. La robe en laine qu'elle avait revêtue dissimulait parfaitement son ventre rond que sa main ne cessait pourtant de caresser avec tendresse, comme un réflexe. Insouciant, Naruto s'était contenté de glisser un DVD –_P.S. I love you_, le genre de film romantique que Sasuke détestait regarder- dans le lecteur et d'allumer la petite télévision que son parrain lui avait offerte un an auparavant. Installés confortablement dans le lit de Naruto, sous d'épaisses couvertures, ils regardèrent le film sans piper mot. Puis, soudainement, Sakura s'exclama : « _Naruto… si un jour il m'arrive quelque chose, tu seras là pour prendre soin de mon enfant ?_ » Stupéfait, le concerné l'avait dévisagée avec une pointe d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Avait-elle présagé son sort ? Naruto l'ignorerait toujours.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre que promettre ?

-Sakura, je tiendrai parole, murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Je veillerai sur Yukio et je le protègerai.

Être père à dix huit ans ne faisait pas partie de ses projets d'avenir, bien au contraire. Homosexuel, il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à son désir d'enfant et quand bien même son petit ami, Sasuke, aurait souhaité adopter, aucun bambin ne serait entré dans leur vie avant au moins l'âge de trente ans. Simplement parce qu'ils vivaient encore tous deux chez leurs parents et que Sasuke souhaitait continuer ses études. Pourtant, malgré les conditions tragiques de sa venue au monde, Yukio était arrivé comme un véritable miracle.

Comment aurait-il pu l'abandonner à son sort et lui tourner le dos ?

Comment aurait-il pu laisser cet être innocent finir dans un orphelinat alors qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque la douleur que la solitude avait procuré à Sakura ?

Jamais Sakura n'aurait accepté que son fils connaisse la souffrance de grandir sans parents, abandonné de tous. Elle, elle avait eu la chance de croiser la route de personnes merveilleuses sur lesquelles se reposer de temps en temps. Elle, elle avait eu la chance de retrouver une sorte de mère en Hinata Hyûga. Elle avait eu la chance de trouver deux grands frères extrêmement protecteurs en Sasuke et Naruto. Néanmoins, Yukio n'aurait peut-être pas eu autant de chance. Car la vie était pleine de surprises.

Des bonnes et des mauvaises.

Et vu la manière dont débuta la vie de Yukio, Naruto estimait qu'il avait besoin, plus que quiconque, qu'un ange gardien veille sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke Uchiha se préparait à partir en cours. Planté devant le miroir de la salle de bains, il essayait désespérément de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux d'ébène. Avec une noisette de gel, il parvint enfin à dompter sa crinière rebelle. Sans scrupules, il s'empara du parfum de son frère aîné et s'aspergea généreusement avant de le remettre exactement à la même place, afin qu'Itachi ne remarque rien. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet avant de quitter la pièce, la démarche traînante, pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Comme un réflexe, il regarda son téléphone portable, espérant presque avoir reçu un nouveau message. Hélas, comme toujours, Naruto ne lui avait rien envoyé. Depuis qu'il s'était enfermé dans un monde à part avec ce maudit bébé, Sasuke n'existait plus. Leur couple n'existait plus. Hinata pouvait bien lui rabâcher qu'il ne supportait pas partager son petit ami –ce qui s'avérait tout à fait justifié-, Sasuke n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour se sentir en rivalité avec un nourrisson. C'était autre chose. Parfois, il en arrivait à se demander combien de temps il tiendrait le coup avant d'envoyer Naruto et son maudit gamin sur les roses.

En soupirant, il enfila une veste et attrapa son sac de cours. Il fit un détour par la cuisine où sa mère préparait le petit-déjeuner. Assis sur une chaise autour de la table, son père lisait le journal en sirotant son café. Une odeur de pain grillé flottait dans l'air et l'estomac de Sasuke gronda furieusement. Sa mère, Mikoto Uchiha, le dévisagea, l'air étonné.

-Sasuke tu ne manges pas avant de partir en cours ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je me suis réveillé vingt minutes en retard. Je ne dois pas traîner si je ne veux pas être à la bourre.

Déçue, Mikoto regarda les tartines pleines de confiture qu'elle venait tout juste de préparer avec amour pour son fils cadet.

-Ben… et mes tartines alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'en fais ?

-Laisse ma chérie, intervint Fugaku Uchiha, je vais les manger.

En marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, Mikoto attrapa une petite boîte en plastique où elle fourra quelques cookies faits maison. Sourcils froncés, elle la plaça ensuite entre les mains de Sasuke, presque agressivement.

-Mange ça sur le chemin, ordonna-t-elle, ce n'est pas bien malin de commencer la journée avec le ventre vide !

Sasuke acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et jeta un regard à la dérobée à son père qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire. Si sa mère était d'un calme et d'une douceur exemplaires, mieux valait éviter de l'énerver le matin, sous peine de la rendre de très mauvaise humeur pour la journée.

-Bon, je vais être en retard ! A ce soir ! dit Sasuke avant de tourner les talons.

Dehors, la pluie tombait toujours. En pestant contre le mauvais temps, Sasuke se hissa sur son vélo et partit sous l'ondée, en direction de l'université. Heureusement, le campus ne se trouvait qu'à quelques rues de son domicile. Il pédala comme un forcené, grillant même quelques feux rouges, et rejoignit la faculté de médecine après une bonne dizaine de minutes. Trempé jusqu'aux os, il s'empressa de ranger son vélo sous l'abri destiné à cet effet et de rejoindre son amphithéâtre. Décidément, la chance semblait lui sourire en cette sombre matinée d'hiver puisque le professeur d'anatomie, Kakashi Hatake, n'était toujours pas arrivé. En laissant échapper un soupir empreint de soulagement, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur l'un des sièges de la rangée du milieu. Ses cheveux noirs dégoulinaient et sur son visage perlaient encore quelques gouttes de pluie froides. Indifférent au brouhaha des étudiants, Sasuke sortit de son sac un stylo et un bloc de feuilles, puis se saisit de son téléphone portable.

Aucun nouveau message.

Evidemment. Une note de tristesse s'inscrivit dans son regard.

A force, il devrait pourtant s'y être habitué. Comment pouvait-il encore se montrer déçu par l'attitude de Naruto ? Comment pouvait-il encore être blessé par son indifférence ? Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait la désagréable impression que désormais, il demeurait le seul à vouloir sauver leur couple fragile. Leur couple qui s'effondrerait comme un château de cartes à la moindre occasion. Le cœur en lambeaux, Sasuke décida de faire le premier pas. Comme toujours. Souvent, il se demandait si Naruto réalisait les efforts qu'il faisait pour lui.

Pourvu d'un ego démesuré, Sasuke éprouvait toujours d'énormes difficultés à mettre sa fierté de côté pour se rapprocher des autres. Pourtant, il ne lésinait pas sur les efforts pour tenter de combler cette énorme distance qui se trouvait à présent entre son petit ami et lui. Il se montrait plus tendre et attentionné que de coutume, il essayait de faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir du décès de Sakura. Hélas, Naruto ne se reposait pas sur lui. En réalité, il l'ignorait complètement. Au début, Sasuke crut que cela ne serait qu'une question de temps, que Naruto avait besoin de recul pour accepter le départ de Sakura. Désormais, il n'en était plus si sûr. Depuis qu'il était devenu père, seul Yukio comptait aux yeux de Naruto.

Et cette simple pensée suffisait à lui briser le cœur.

_« Coucou mon amour, bien dormi ? Le cours de cet aprem est annulé, tu veux qu'on en profite pour se voir ? Bisous»_

Et il acheva son message par un petit cœur niais formé à l'aide de doubles points et du chiffre trois. C'était le genre de truc complètement ridicule qu'il attribuait habituellement aux filles mais ces derniers temps, il tentait l'impossible : reconquérir Naruto. Simplement parce qu'il l'aimait à en crever. Il l'aimait au point de lui pardonner d'avoir adopté un bambin sans lui demander son accord. Il l'aimait au point de se remettre en question et d'essayer d'accepter Yukio, sans pour autant le considérer comme son fils. Ses sentiments à l'égard de cet enfant étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus ambigus. Il ne le haïssait pas. Il ne le rendait aucunement responsable de la mort de Sakura.

Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à supporter l'idée que Naruto soit devenu son père. Ou en tout cas, qu'il soit devenu son père sur un coup de tête, simplement pour respecter une promesse ridicule, sans même prendre la peine d'en discuter avant. Sasuke était son petit ami mais n'avait pas son mot à dire. Aux dernières nouvelles, ils souhaitaient vieillir ensemble mais Naruto prenait seul la décision d'adopter un enfant. Il prenait seul la décision de bouleverser un avenir qui les concernait pourtant tous les deux. Logique, n'est-ce pas ? Leur couple était comme mort en même temps que Sakura. Ils ne couchaient plus ensemble depuis des semaines, ils ne se voyaient que rarement et les fois où, miraculeusement, cela arrivait, ils finissaient toujours par se disputer. La complicité et la confiance qui régnaient autrefois entre eux n'étaient plus que des lointains souvenirs, aujourd'hui. A tout moment, Sasuke s'attendait à être jeté comme un mouchoir usagé. Et cela le terrifiait. Pourtant, malgré l'étendue de son amour pour Naruto, il n'était pas certain de tolérer cette situation des années encore.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsque son Samsung vibra.

_« Salut. Ouais si tu veux, t'as qu'à venir chez moi après ton cours »_

Pas un seul mot tendre. Pas même un « bisou » conventionnel. Rien. Nada. Le néant complet. Mais, bonne nouvelle, il n'avait pas refusé sa proposition. C'était déjà ça. Mieux valait ne pas trop lui en demander.

-Il y a quelqu'un à côté de toi ?

Tiré de ses rêveries, Sasuke sursauta légèrement. Un jeune homme de son âge au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs se tenait devant lui, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

-Non, il n'y a personne, répondit-il.

-Je peux m'asseoir alors ?

Sasuke opina de la tête. Sans cesser de sourire, le garçon s'installa à ses côtés et alluma son ordinateur portable. Sasuke ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà aperçu dans l'amphithéâtre. Cela dit, ils étaient plus d'une centaine d'étudiants, passer inaperçu n'avait donc rien d'extraordinaire.

-Je m'appelle Sai, se présenta-t-il.

-Sasuke.

-Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir.

Sasuke ne releva pas, trop préoccupé par son téléphone portable et son abruti de petit ami pour prêter attention à Sai.

-Je viens de Niigata, expliqua Sai. Je suis arrivé au début du mois.

Sasuke le dévisagea d'un air décontenancé.

-Tu as loupé les premiers mois de cours alors ? demanda-t-il. Si tu veux, je peux te filer mes notes.

Le sourire de Sai s'élargit de plus belle. Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

-Je veux bien, merci. Quand tu auras le temps, ça te dirais de me faire visiter le coin ? Je ne connais pas du tout Fukuoka et je n'ai pas d'amis par ici.

Au départ, Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre. Il vivait à Fukuoka depuis sa naissance mais ignorait tout ou presque de ses coins touristiques. D'autant plus qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer ce Sai et qu'il ne savait absolument rien à son sujet. D'un autre côté, cela l'occuperait un peu et lui permettrait peut-être de se changer les idées. Il fallait dire qu'il passait chaque seconde de sa misérable existence à songer à Naruto Uzumaki et à s'inquiéter pour l'avenir de leur couple. Il devait bien admettre qu'à force cette situation commençait sérieusement à l'user.

-D'accord, conclut-il.

Sai eut tout juste le temps de répondre un _cool _empreint de joie. Kakashi Hatake était enfin arrivé et débutait le cours. Et c'était parti pour deux longues heures d'anatomie. Inutile de préciser que Sasuke passa son temps à compter les minutes, hâtif de retrouver Naruto. En d'autres termes, il n'écouta pas un traître mot.

A la fin du cours, Sai raccompagna Sasuke jusqu'à son vélo. La pluie avait cessé et ils discutèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que Sasuke ne prenne la direction du quartier où vivait Naruto, le cœur gonflé d'espoir. Lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de la demeure des Uzumaki, il s'attendait presque à ce que Naruto l'accueille en se jetant dans ses bras. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Naruto ? T'es où ? cria-t-il.

-A l'étage.

Sasuke grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à la chambre de Naruto. La pièce était vide. Il jugea alors que son petit ami devait se trouver dans la chambre d'ami, là où dormait Yukio. Bingo. Le bébé dans les bras, Naruto faisait les quatre cents pas. De larges cernes noirs entouraient ses yeux. Les joues rouges de colère, Yukio pleurait à n'en plus finir. Ses petites jambes boudinées heurtaient légèrement le ventre de Naruto, comme s'il essayait de lui donner des coups de pied. Ses joues marbrées de pourpre étaient humides de larmes et sa bouche se déformait en une grimace hideuse. Doucement, Naruto lui tapotait le dos en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Sasuke en s'approchant, pourquoi il braille comme ça ?

-J'essaie de l'endormir, ça se voit pas ?

_Non, espèce d'imbécile, ça ne se voit pas_, eut envie de rétorquer Sasuke.

-Il a fait une mauvaise nuit, expliqua Naruto, il est très fatigué, c'est pour ça qu'il pleure.

Sur le coup, le ténébreux fut tenté de proposer de lui donner un peu de bière ou de drogue, histoire que ça aille plus vite. Il préféra néanmoins s'en garder, jugeant que son petit ami n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à plaisanter. Il se contenta donc de laisser tomber son sac de cours et se débarrasser de sa veste. Tout sourire, il tendit les bras vers l'avant.

-Donne-le-moi, proposa-t-il, je peux essayer si tu veux. Toi aussi tu as l'air mort de fatigue, tu devrais te reposer.

-Ca va, merci. Je gère la situation.

Et hop. Un nouveau coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Sasuke ne répliqua pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait contenir sa frustration ô combien grande. Il n'était pas venu pour se disputer.

-Bon…

-T'as qu'à aller attendre dans ma chambre si tu veux, proposa Naruto, je viendrais te rejoindre quand il se sera endormi.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais ne releva pas. Pour une surprise, c'était une fameuse surprise ! S'il n'avait pas rêvé, Naruto venait de lui faire… du rentre-dedans ? Juste au cas où, il se pinça le bras et grimaça de douleur. Dieu soit loué, il se trouvait bel et bien dans la réalité ! Ce genre de chose n'arrivait pas souvent, ces derniers temps. A vrai dire, le ténébreux se demandait même s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche.

-Bon t'attends quoi là ? Qu'il neige ?

-Non, j'y vais de ce pas, déclara Sasuke.

Et il joignit le geste à la parole. Il quitta la pièce, laissant Naruto se débrouiller avec un bébé au summum de la mauvaise humeur.

-Allez, calme-toi Yukio, chuchota Naruto. Tu vas faire un gros dodo et ça ira mieux après, hein?

Le bébé lui répondit par un rugissement furieux. Blasé, Naruto soupira. Il se demandait comment une si petite chose parvenait à hurler aussi fort. Yukio n'avait qu'un mois mais Naruto devinait déjà qu'il avait hérité du tempérament colérique et combatif de sa mère. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il songea qu'il en baverait certainement lorsque Yukio serait en pleine adolescence. Mais bon, cela n'était pas encore pour maintenant. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes et après une trentaine de berceuses, Yukio finit par sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Délicatement, Naruto le déposa dans son berceau, là où plusieurs peluches avaient élu demeure, et le couvrit d'une couverture. Il s'étira comme un chat et fit craquer sa nuque, soulagé. Il n'avait encore jamais autant apprécié la valeur du silence.

Il quitta la pièce, prenant soin de laisser la porte entrouverte, et rejoignit Sasuke dans sa chambre. Allongé sur le lit, un livre entre les mains, Sasuke l'accueillit avec un sourire radieux. Un sourire auquel Naruto ne répondit pas, comme d'habitude. En poussant un soupir de bien-être, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, épuisé. A la vitesse de l'éclair, Sasuke envoya valser le roman de bas étage qu'il était occupé à feuilleter pour se coller à Naruto. Il huma son parfum à pleins poumons, absorba la chaleur de son corps, respira sa présence, le cœur battant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il ne demandait rien de plus. Le simple fait d'être ainsi, allongé aux côtés de l'homme de sa vie, suffisait à son bonheur.

Seigneur, comme il pouvait l'aimer !

Il l'aimait à s'en exploser le cœur.

Naruto tourna la tête. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Naturellement, Naruto enroula les bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke, pressant son corps contre le sien. Les mots n'avaient jamais eu leur place entre eux. Ils se comprenaient en un regard, en un geste. Chacun sondait l'esprit de l'autre avec une aisance déconcertante. Le cœur de Sasuke battait à n'en plus finir mais pourtant, les baisers de Naruto possédaient une saveur différente. Ils étaient imprégnés d'une indéniable tristesse. Une tristesse qu'il n'exprimait pas mais que Sasuke décelait dans chacun de ses regards, dans la moindre de ses paroles. Une tristesse qui, bien souvent, finissait par se métamorphoser en une colère sourde.

Sasuke avait beau l'embrasser, avait beau l'étreindre de toutes ses forces, Naruto semblait se trouver ailleurs. Comme si ses pensées vagabondaient loin de cette chambre, à mille lieues des bras de Sasuke. Un peu comme s'il était présent de corps mais pas d'esprit. Sasuke l'embrassait à en perdre haleine mais il pensait à autre chose. Pas très flatteur. Naruto ne réagissait pas à ses sentiments. Il n'arrivait plus à l'atteindre, Naruto se trouvait déjà trop loin. S'il seulement Sasuke détenait le pouvoir de pénétrer dans le cœur de Naruto pour y absorber toute cette douleur qu'il percevait dans ses baisers… il le ferait sans même hésiter. Il voulait être là pour lui. Il voulait être son refuge, son radeau. Un radeau qui ne se briserait pas, ni au contact des vagues, ni face à la violence des tempêtes, quelles qu'elles soient.

Gourmandes, les lèvres de Sasuke glissèrent au creux de son cou pour y déposer un chapelet de baisers tendres. Prévenant, il prenait garde à ne pas le brusquer. Le corps de Naruto n'avait désormais plus aucun secret pour le ténébreux. Naruto le serrait fortement contre lui. Ses doigts étaient agrippés à sa chemise. On aurait dit qu'il s'agrippait à une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer dans les abysses glacés d'une mer déchaînée. Ils étaient l'un pour l'autre un véritable répit au beau milieu de ce calvaire que savait parfois être la vie. Croyant un instant que Naruto pleurait, Sasuke entrouvrit les paupières. Naruto ne pleurait pas. Non. Mais quelque chose était différent.

Sasuke mis fin à leur échange et se redressa. En appui sur les coudes, il scruta le visage du blondinet, en quête d'une once d'émotion.

Il n'en décela aucune.

-Ecoute, ça va pas. Y'a un truc qui va pas. J'ai l'impression que t'es ailleurs, Naruto.

Le regard du blondinet était glacial. Jamais encore il ne l'avait regardé de cette manière.

-Quoi ? C'est pour ça que t'es venu, non ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Pour… ça ? répéta Sasuke.

Incrédule, le ténébreux le détailla comme s'il était devenu fou à lier. _Venu pour ça _? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Naruto le prenait-il pour un sale pervers ? Avait-il à ce point diminué dans son estime ? Ne lui inspirait-il désormais plus que du dégoût ? Décidément, c'était à ne rien y comprendre. Naruto venait vers lui puis le repoussait aussi ardemment ensuite. Sasuke commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il ne souffrait pas d'un trouble bipolaire. Où était donc passé le garçon jovial et souriant qui faisait jadis chavirer son cœur ? Ce garçon-là, Sasuke ne l'avait pas oublié. Oh que non. Aujourd'hui cependant, il ne connaissait plus que ce jeune homme malheureux et habité par une colère sans nom. Une colère dont il se trouvait être la principale victime.

Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus mal que d'être rejeté de cette façon. Comme un malpropre. Comme un obsédé obnubilé par le sexe. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, Sasuke Uchiha possédait bien des défauts mais certainement pas celui-là. L'amour et le sexe allaient de pair pour lui. En dépit de son physique avantageux, Sasuke n'était pas du genre à coucher avec le premier venu, Naruto le savait parfaitement. Jamais encore il ne lui avait parlé de cette manière, jamais encore ses mots avaient été si cruels, jamais leur impact n'avait été si grand.

Que cherchait-il en se comportant ainsi ? A le blesser ?

Pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi _lui_ ?

Une panoplie de sentiments contradictoires déferla en Sasuke, telle une vague. Il était partagé entre l'envie d'éclater en sanglot et celle de lui coller un pin en pleine figure. Et vu à quel point il était énervé, il ne doutait pas une seconde que sa main trouverait aisément le chemin jusqu'à la joue de ce parfait abruti. En poussant un gémissement de colère, il attribua un coup de poing au matelas, qui émit un grincement plaintif.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de coucher ou pas avec toi, espèce de crétin ! s'énerva-t-il, moi je voulais juste qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble ! Mais apparemment, c'est trop demander ! Je commence à en avoir marre, Naruto !

Si Sasuke possédait un véritable talent pour masquer ses émotions, ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto. Ce qu'il pensait se lisait aisément sur son visage, ce qu'il ressentait s'inscrivait dans ses prunelles d'azur.

Mais aujourd'hui, ses traits restaient froids et inchangés.

Sasuke sentit son cœur se glacer d'horreur.

-Très bien, répondit-il. Alors dégage.

Le ton de sa voix était sec, dur. Naruto ne lui parlait jamais comme ça, pas même lors de leurs rares disputes. Les yeux de Sasuke se voilèrent de colère et une boule lui noua la gorge. Il déglutit avec difficulté et la sentit glisser le long de son œsophage pour retomber lourdement sur son estomac, telle une lourde enclume.

-Oui… c'est exactement ce que je vais faire, Naruto. Je vais dégager. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se leva du lit sans un regard pour son petit ami. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux garçons. Allongé sur le dos, Naruto ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ses yeux éteints continuaient à fixer le plafond beige. C'était comme s'il ne prenait même pas conscience de la présence de Sasuke. Ce dernier enfila sa veste et s'empara de son sac de cours.

-Tu es malheureux et en colère parce que Sakura est morte, chuchota presque Sasuke. Je le comprends, je sais combien c'est dur pour toi, mais ne me rends pas responsable Naruto. Je ne supporte plus d'être ton punching-ball.

Et sur ce, il claqua la porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée subit le même sort.

Puis ce fut de nouveau le silence.

Lentement, il se redressa sur les coudes et scruta la pièce de ses yeux affolés. Ses prunelles céruléennes étaient à la recherche d'un mètre soixante quinze de douceur et de gentillesse mais elles ne les trouvèrent nulle part. Sasuke était vraiment parti. Un goût amer peupla sa bouche et de grosses larmes tièdes lui brouillèrent la vue. Fou de douleur, il se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler. La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, il déversa toutes les larmes de son corps. Depuis quand était-ce comme ça entre eux ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. En réalité, il avait cruellement besoin de Sasuke. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Seulement, toute la colère peuplant son cœur se retournait contre ses proches. Cette tristesse qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer se métamorphosait en une rage incontrôlable qu'il devait dépêtrer d'une façon ou d'une autre. Dès qu'il s'adressait à Sasuke, dès qu'il l'insultait ou lui déblatérait des méchancetés, il en avait à peine conscience. Il ne réalisait l'impact de ses paroles qu'après les avoir prononcées. Blesser Sasuke ne lui apportait aucun soulagement, aucune satisfaction. Bien au contraire. Le savoir malheureux par sa faute provoquait en lui une souffrance insupportable.

Il avait besoin de Sasuke mais ne savait comment lui dire. Aller vers les autres lui semblait un effort colossal qu'il ne trouvait pas la force de réaliser.

Tant de choses avaient changé depuis la mort de Sakura. Même s'il donnait l'impression de maîtriser parfaitement la situation, il se sentait la plupart du temps dépassé par les évènements. Prendre soin de Yukio, veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien, respecter l'ultime promesse faite à son amie d'enfance… tant de poids pesant lourdement sur ses épaules de jeune garçon à peine majeur. Depuis la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait envie que ses parents soient là. Il donnerait tout l'or du monde pour que sa mère l'étreigne doucement et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille que tout finirait par s'arranger un jour. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Naruto Uzumaki était paralysé par la peur. Il avait peur pour l'avenir de Yukio. Il avait peur que Sasuke ne le quitte définitivement. Il avait peur de se retrouver seul. Il avait peur de ne pas être un bon père. Sakura était partie avec le sourire aux lèvres, sereine, car elle savait pertinemment qu'il serait là pour s'occuper de son fils.

Mais… et s'il n'y arrivait pas ?

Un cri étouffé franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. A l'instar de ses joues, l'oreiller était trempé par les larmes. Pris de soubresauts, son corps entier tremblait comme une feuille. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal. C'était comme si quelqu'un venait de lui arracher le cœur pour le broyer férocement. Pourtant, depuis la mort de Sakura, il avait toujours cru que rien ne pourrait le faire souffrir davantage. Peut-être qu'il ne s'autorisait pas à être heureux, tout simplement ?

Etre heureux alors que sa meilleure amie venait de perdre la vie, être heureux de réaliser le rêve d'être parent… d'être un père… cela avait quelque chose de… malsain ? Non ?

Peut-être aussi que c'était une façon de se punir. Se punir d'être encore en vie alors qu'elle dormait six pieds sous terre.

-Sasuke… reviens…

Ces quelques mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche en un soupir. Mais cette fois, Sasuke ne reviendrait pas. Il le devinait. Depuis le temps, il le connaissait par cœur.

Il sanglota jusqu'à s'endormir, épuisé.

oOoOo

_« Mes parents rentrent d'Afrique cet après-midi. Je vais leur présenter mon fils. J'ai besoin que tu sois là, Sasuke »_

C'était le premier message que Naruto lui envoyait en trois jours. Depuis leur altercation, ils ne s'étaient ni revus, ni parlés. Chacun avait continué sa petite vie de son côté. Sasuke s'était complu dans son rôle de petit étudiant modèle, dépourvu de soucis. Naruto quant à lui, avait continué de jouer son rôle de père attentionné et prévenant. Pourtant, ils partageaient un point commun : leur cœur était en lambeaux.

Dans sa chambre, installé derrière son ordinateur portable, Sasuke relut plusieurs fois le message. Alors comme ça, Minato et Kushina Uzumaki rentraient aujourd'hui ? Sasuke tentait d'imaginer leur réaction lorsqu'ils apprendraient _l'heureux _évènement. Avec un peu de chance, ils parviendraient à faire entendre raison à leur imbécile de fils. Ils réussiraient à le persuader qu'il ne devait pas passer à côté de sa jeunesse au nom d'une stupide promesse. Avec leur regard d'adultes, ils trouveraient les mots pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas suffisamment mature et responsable pour prendre soin d'un bébé d'un mois et demi. Un bébé qui de toute façon n'était pas le sien et ne le serait jamais vraiment. Connaissant le caractère franc de Kushina Uzumaki, Sasuke devinait qu'elle n'irait pas par quatre chemins. Cela risquait d'être difficile pour Naruto et malgré toute la souffrance qu'il lui causait, Sasuke ne se sentait pas capable de l'abandonner.

_« Très bien. Dis-moi seulement à quelle heure je dois me pointer »_

La matinée s'égrena avec une lenteur épouvantable.

L'avion en provenance de la Tanzanie atterrit à Tokyo aux alentours de quatorze heures. Kushina et Minato rejoignirent leur demeure à seize heures trente. Naruto et Sasuke les accueillirent avec le sourire aux lèvres, comme si tout allait merveilleusement bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et les aidèrent à décharger leurs nombreuses valises. Tous les quatre se posèrent ensuite dans le salon. Les parents de Naruto racontèrent leur voyage, décrivirent les lieux qu'ils avaient visités et les gens qu'ils avaient pu rencontrer. A ce moment-là, Minato et Kushina ignoraient toujours qu'un bébé dormait à poings fermés à l'étage, juste au-dessus de leur tête. Une minute plus tard, ils apprirent la mort de Sakura, l'existence de Yukio et la paternité de leur fils unique. Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent au milieu d'un visage soudainement dépourvu de couleurs. A la grande surprise de Sasuke, Kushina n'entra pas dans une colère noire. Au contraire, elle sembla profondément attristée. Sans dire un mot, elle fixa longuement le sol, perdue dans ses pensées, tandis que Minato essayait de comprendre le choix de Naruto en lui faisant passer un véritable interrogatoire. _Pourquoi _et _comment _furent les questions qui revinrent le plus souvent. Aux yeux de Naruto, elles n'avaient aucun sens.

-Et toi Sasuke, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda finalement Kushina en levant les yeux vers lui.

Le concerné laissa échapper un rictus amer. On aurait dit qu'il attendait que quelqu'un lui pose cette question.

-Ce que j'en pense ? Parce que vous croyez que j'ai mon mot à dire ?

Sasuke pouvait sentir les yeux assassins de Naruto lui vriller la joue. Son cœur rata un battement. Voilà qui n'allait certainement pas améliorer les choses entre eux mais ce serait peut-être un pas de plus vers une prise de conscience de la part du blondinet. La stupéfaction se lut aisément sur les visages des grands-parents de Yukio. Aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent, Sasuke s'était toujours rangé du côté de leur fils, quelle que soit la situation. Qu'importe les conséquences, il était toujours le premier à prendre sa défense. Quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Même un aveugle saurait le voir. Le temps s'était-il arrêté pendant qu'ils découvraient les splendides paysages africains ? Ils avaient l'impression de se retrouver dans une autre galaxie. En un mois de temps, la vie de leur fils avait pris une nouvelle direction.

Et pas forcément la bonne.

-Comment ça ? questionna Minato, Naruto ne t'en as pas parlé avant ?

-Evidemment que non. Il a pris cette décision tout seul.

-Mais… vous êtes un couple, non ? Si vous désirez construire un avenir ensemble vous devez prendre ce genre de décision ensemble, pas vrai ?

-C'est aussi ce que je crois, répondit Sasuke, l'air satisfait.

Minato et Kushina échangèrent un regard, incrédules. Depuis quand Naruto agissait sans en parler à Sasuke, celui qui endossait les rôles multiples de petit copain, meilleur ami, et confident ? Une première en plus de dix ans d'amitié et en quatre ans de relation amoureuse. Ivre de colère, Naruto grinça des dents et serra les poings, se retenant pour ne pas en balancer un dans la figure de ce parfait abruti qui lui servait de petit ami. Personne n'était donc de son côté ? Personne ne le soutenait ? Personne n'allait donc l'aider ? Alors cela signifiait donc que les personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde pour lui, à savoir ses parents et son petit ami, ne le féliciteraient pas ? Cela voulait donc dire que les dernières personnes au monde capables de le comprendre et de lui venir en aide l'abandonnaient, tout simplement ?

Si on le lui avait fait remarquer ne serait-ce que deux mois plus tôt, Naruto aurait éclaté de rire.

-Je ne veux pas de ce gosse, Naruto le sait très bien, continua le ténébreux. Etre père à dix neuf ans alors que je suis encore aux études ? Ce n'est qu'une blague de mauvais goût, vous ne croyez pas ?

-En effet… c'est vrai que nous ne nous y attendions pas… mais…

Kushina garda le silence. Ses yeux clairs fouillaient ceux de Naruto, à la recherche d'une explication. Elle connaissait son fils mieux que personne. Certes, il était du genre à foncer dans le tas tête baissée, sans réfléchir une seconde à ce qu'il faisait, mais tout de même, l'idiotie avait ses limites, non ?

-Naruto… comment comptes-tu t'occuper de ce bébé ? demanda-t-elle, toi-même tu es encore un enfant ! Tu vis encore chez tes parents et tu veux être père ? Est-ce qu'il t'arrive parfois de réfléchir avant d'agir, Naruto ? Il s'agit d'un enfant ! Pas d'un jouet ! C'est un engagement pour la vie ! Tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

Le ton commençait à monter. L'atmosphère était subitement devenue malsaine, tendue. Minato posa une main compatissante sur le genou de sa femme en lui conseillant de se calmer.

-Je… je m'occupe très bien de Yukio, articula-t-il d'une voix tremblante, je l'aime. Je fais tout ce qu'un père doit faire, je l'élève exactement comme vous m'avez élevé ! C'est mon fils !

Sasuke bondit sur ses pieds, les traits décomposés par la colère.

-Ce n'est pas ton fils espèce d'idiot ! cria-t-il, c'est celui de Sakura ! Tu n'as pas à t'en occuper et à gâcher ta vie pour lui !

Mâchoires serrées, Naruto l'imita. Ils semblaient à deux doigts de se taper dessus.

Ce fut le début de leur fin.

-Gâcher ma vie ? Qui te dit que je gâche ma vie hein, Sasuke ? Est-ce que tu m'as déjà entendu me plaindre de Yukio, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? C'est vrai que pour toi, être père, ça doit relever de l'impensable ! Tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est vivre tranquillement chez papa et maman, sans te soucier de rien à part de tes examens de fin d'année !

-Oh excuse-moi de penser à l'avenir ! Excuse-moi si je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une vie de galère et de trimer du matin au soir à l'usine comme mon père !

Epuisé, Minato se leva et se plaça entre eux, craignant qu'ils n'en arrivent aux mains. Cela n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent mais il fallait dire que Naruto et Sasuke ne s'étaient encore jamais disputés devant eux avec une telle violence. Habituellement, cela ne se limitait qu'à quelques boutades, sans plus, et ils se réconciliaient tout aussi rapidement.

-Calmez-vous, soupira Minato, se bagarrer ne sert à rien. Vous devez discuter calmement. Allez prendre un peu l'air, ça vous fera du bien.

Les deux garçons se défièrent du regard pendant une salve de secondes avant d'obtempérer sans dire un mot. La fraîche brise de décembre embrassa leur visage, les faisant frissonner. D'épais nuages opacifiaient le ciel et de légers flocons de neige commençaient à tomber.

-T'aurais pu me soutenir devant mes parents Sasuke, commença Naruto. Si je t'ai appelé, c'est parce que je croyais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Fier, Sasuke croisa les bras et détourna les yeux.

-Non, je regrette. J'suis pas hypocrite moi, pourquoi je devrais faire le lèche-botte devant tes parents alors que j'approuve absolument pas ton choix ? Tu sais très bien que je veux pas de ce gamin !

-T'es vraiment égoïste, ça me dégoûte !

-C'est moi qui suis égoïste ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule là j'espère ? Depuis que Sakura pionce six pieds sous terre, tu m'ignores en permanence ! Quand tu te décides à me parler, c'est pour me lancer des horreurs en plein visage ! Je n'existe plus pour toi et c'est moi qui suis égoïste ? Putain ce gosse aurait mieux fait de crever avec sa mère, au moins on serait tranq…

La main de Naruto heurta sa joue avec une violence telle qu'il perdit l'équilibre. De nombreux points colorés naquirent devant ses yeux onyx. Il venait de dépasser une limite qu'il n'aurait jamais dû franchir. Parler de Sakura de la sorte était une erreur qu'il n'aurait jamais dû commettre en présence Naruto. Il le savait. Il le savait mieux que quiconque. Avait-il fait exprès ? Peut-être. Peut-être qu'il avait voulu le blesser aussi férocement qu'il le blessait. Or, pour le moment, Sakura et Yukio demeuraient les seuls points faibles de Naruto. Pour le toucher, il fallait s'attaquer à eux. Car les seuls sentiments habitant encore le cœur de Naruto leur étaient destinés.

Poings serrés et traits tendus, Naruto le toisait avec colère. Le mépris brillait au fond de ses yeux bleus. D'ici plusieurs minutes, Sasuke devinait que Naruto prononcerait les mots qui changeraient tout. Définitivement. Peut-être aussi qu'il avait agi de cette façon par qu'il ne possédait pas suffisamment de courage pour mettre lui-même fin à leur relation. Oui ça devait être ça. Pourtant, il ne suffisait que d'un mot. Un seul et Sasuke ne renoncerait pas. Si Naruto trouvait la force de le retenir, de lui dire _je t'aime _encore une fois, alors il serait prêt à tout accepter. Si seulement Naruto lui faisait une place à ses côtés, peut-être alors qu'il n'aurait plus peur de devenir un père pour Yukio. Peut-être même qu'il éprouverait de l'affection, voire de l'amour, pour ce petit bébé innocent. Ce bébé qui finalement n'avait rien demandé. Peut-être aussi qu'il cesserait d'en vouloir à Sakura de les avoir abandonné en laissant derrière elle un lourd fardeau.

-Vas t'en Sasuke. Nous deux, c'est terminé.

Voilà. Il les avait prononcés, ces douloureux mots. Sa voix avait chevroté, légèrement.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas hésité.

Malgré la tristesse qui enserrait son cœur, le regard de Sasuke ne perdit rien de sa froideur.

-D'accord, répondit-il. Sache que c'est un vrai soulagement.

Puis il tourna les talons, le cœur en miettes et les yeux humides. Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le bout de la rue, il espéra que Naruto le retienne. Il espéra qu'il lui tombe dans les bras pour pleurer sur son épaule. La neige continuait à tomber, drapant Fukuoka d'un manteau blanc qui lui allait à ravir. Avant de tourner à l'angle de la rue, Sasuke fit ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait : il se retourna.

Mais Naruto n'était déjà plus là.

oOoOo

Ce soir-là, lorsque Hinata Hyûga découvrit Sasuke Uchiha sur le pas de sa porte, elle crut rêver. En plusieurs dizaines d'années d'amitié, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se rendait chez elle dans l'intention de se confier. Les épaules et les cheveux couverts de neige, les lèvres claquant sous le froid de l'hiver, Sasuke l'implora du regard. Evidemment, elle le laissa entrer. En l'apercevant, le petit ami de Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka, comprit immédiatement que leur petite soirée en amoureux venait de tomber à l'eau. Kiba partit de lui-même, l'air un peu déçu, sans que Hinata n'ait à le lui demander. Ils ne sortaient ensemble que depuis un an mais ils se connaissaient déjà par cœur. Parfois, en les apercevant main dans la main, à sourire de façon si insouciante, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de les envier un peu. Cette complicité et cette simple joie de demeurer ensemble n'existaient plus au sein de… non, pas de son couple. Son couple venait à peine de se briser en mille. Bien qu'il ne le réalisait pas encore, son couple, ainsi que Naruto Uzumaki, ne faisaient plus partie de sa vie.

A cette pensée, une douleur aigue lui perfora le cœur et une boule noua sa gorge. Avec un doux sourire, Hinata lui proposa de s'asseoir dans le canapé. Sasuke obtempéra puis se débarrassa de sa veste trempée par la neige. La jeune femme alla leur préparer deux tasses de chocolat chaud ainsi qu'une assiette de petits biscuits. Pendant de longues minutes, Sasuke se perdit dans la contemplation de sa boisson, lèvres scellées et yeux brillants de larmes. Patiemment, Hinata attendit qu'il se livre. Elle présageait que cela ne tarderait plus. Exactement comme Naruto, elle connaissait Sasuke comme s'il s'agissait de son propre frère. Assister à l'autodestruction de Naruto et à l'effondrement de leur couple était une véritable torture pour Hinata Hyûga, jeune fille de dix huit ans au cœur d'or.

Dans leur petite bande d'amis, cela avait toujours été ainsi. En dépit des liens qui l'unissaient à Naruto, ce dernier s'était toujours senti plus proche de Sakura. Dès qu'il allait mal, c'était vers elle qu'il allait en premier. Parfois, il se confiait d'abord à Sasuke mais généralement, Sakura restait la première à connaître les raisons de ses changements d'humeur. Il fallait dire que tous deux avaient à peu près le même tempérament électrique et impulsif. Hinata et Sasuke, au contraire, étaient d'une nature plus calme et plus réfléchie. Et si Naruto demeurait plus proche de Sakura, Sasuke l'était autant avec Hinata. La grande fierté de Sasuke ne le poussait pas toujours à parler de ses petits malheurs à sa meilleure amie mais Hinata n'avait pas besoin qu'il le fasse. En un seul regard, elle devinait. Elle trouvait toujours les bons mots pour le rassurer ou lui redonner confiance. Cependant, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu pleurer, pas même à l'enterrement de Sakura.

-Naruto… Naruto m'a laissé tomber, murmura Sasuke.

Un air étonné se peignit sur les traits pâles de Hinata. Certes, si elle n'ignorait rien des difficultés de leur couple, elle s'était toujours attendue à ce que Sasuke craque le premier.

-Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce que je lui ai dit ma façon de penser ! Ses parents sont rentrés aujourd'hui et il leur a appris la nouvelle.

-Et ils ont bien réagi ?

Sasuke haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

-J'sais pas trop, je pense qu'ils sont trop choqués pour y penser sérieusement. La mort de Sakura, le fait que Naruto ait adopté… ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. S'ils avaient su ce qui les attendait, je pense qu'ils auraient prolongé leur séjour en Afrique.

En guise de réponse, Hinata se contenta de hocher tristement la tête. Le silence reprit ses droits un instant. Puis la voix étranglée de Sasuke le déchira.

-Putain, ça me fait vraiment chier de vivre l'enfer tout ça parce que cette conne a pas été foutue de baiser intelligemment ! Merde ! La pilule et la capote ça existe non ?! C'est quand même pas compliqué, bordel ! Elle serait pas morte si elle avait été moins conne !

Hinata soupira. Gentiment, elle posa une main sur son épaule.

-Calme-toi, Sasuke, souffla-t-elle. La colère te fait dire des choses horribles. Tu ne le pense pas vraiment.

Sasuke fut alors submergé par un véritable torrent de larmes. Des larmes brûlantes de colère que ni la fierté, ni la pudeur ne parvinrent à arrêter. En gémissant, il enfouit son visage marbré de pourpre entre ses mains et se débarrassa de toute sa tristesse. Sans hésiter, Hinata l'attira contre son cœur pour l'étreindre avec la tendresse d'une maman. Tandis qu'elle se sentait prête à éclater en sanglots à son tour, elle glissa une main dans les cheveux ébène de Sasuke.

-Calme-toi, ça va aller, chuchota-t-elle.

-Comment ça pourrait aller, hein ? Je viens de perdre la personne que j'aime le plus au monde alors dis-moi comment ça pourrait aller ! Si Kiba t'abandonnait du jour au lendemain sans aucune raison, tu réagirais comment ?

-Naruto est perdu, il ne sait plus où il en est, Sasuke. Il n'y a pas qu'avec toi, il est distant avec tout le monde, tu le sais très bien. C'est sa façon de se défouler, il cherche un responsable sur qui cracher tout son venin. Sakura lui manque beaucoup et Yukio doit certainement la lui rappeler, c'est pour ça qu'il en prend tellement soin et qu'il ne veut le confier à personne d'autre. Il a besoin de temps, Sasuke. Je sais que c'est dur mais tu dois te montrer patient. Tôt ou tard, Naruto reviendra vers toi.

Sasuke aurait aimé rétorqué que le plus tôt serait le mieux mais il n'en trouva pas la force. Il se sentait épuisé, vidé. Il était lassé de la vie et de ses mauvaises blagues. Pourquoi Diable ne pouvait-il pas vivre la même vie que n'importe quel autre garçon de son âge ? Les adultes n'avaient-ils pas pour habitude de dire que les années estudiantines demeurent les plus belles de l'existence ? Au goût de Sasuke, cela n'était qu'un vulgaire mensonge véhiculé par une paire d'imbéciles regrettant leur jeunesse. Parce qu'au contraire, selon lui, les années estudiantines étaient bien les pires.

Malgré les paroles rassurantes que Hinata lui susurrait au creux de l'oreille, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Le regard haineux de Naruto, ses paroles acerbes, cette gifle –méritée ou non- qu'il lui avait flanqué en pleine figure… ces dernières semaines de souffrance semblaient avoir marqué son âme au fer rouge. Jamais il ne pourrait les oublier, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Pourtant, il fallait croire que cela ne lui suffisait pas puisque son cœur continuait de battre pour Naruto. Il fallait vraiment être stupide ou complètement masochiste pour continuer d'aimer un type pareil, qui ne se préoccupait que de lui-même et de _son _maudit bébé. Un bébé qui n'était même pas vraiment le sien, en plus.

Naruto lui manquait déjà, certes. Mais quelqu'un d'autre lui manquait aussi. Comme si elle détenait le pouvoir de lire dans ses pensées, Hinata murmura :

-Sakura te manque aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Evidemment ! Je voudrais qu'elle soit là ! C'était mon amie aussi ! Tu crois que je suis heureux qu'elle soit morte, Hinata ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non.

Puis ni l'un ni l'autre n'ouvrit la bouche. Enlacés, ils sanglotèrent silencieusement la disparition de leur amie. Leur amie qui autrefois apportait tant de joie et de gaieté à ce bas monde. Leur amie aux éclats de rire particuliers, sur lesquels s'élevaient quelques notes cristallines. Leur amie aux yeux de jade et aux cheveux roses. Leur amie dont le prénom signifiait _fleur de cerisier_. Leur précieuse amie qu'ils ne cesseraient d'aimer, qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais.

Leur amie qui avait perdu la vie en la donnant.

oOoOo

-Fukuoka est vraiment un bel endroit ! s'exclama Sai d'un ton enthousiaste, quelle est cette statue Sasuke ?

Un soupir las franchit les lèvres du concerné tandis que Sai dégainait pour la millième fois au moins son appareil photo.

-J'en sais rien, répondit-il, je sais juste qu'elle est là depuis toujours.

Sai le dévisagea pendant une seconde en se demandant s'il se moquait de lui mais ne releva pas. En cet après-midi de décembre, Sasuke faisait découvrir à Sai le square de Fukuoka. Les abondantes chutes de neige avaient plongé le petit parc dans un décor monochrome qui lui allait à merveille. Le soleil planait haut dans le ciel, il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. On pouvait entendre le soupir du vent se faufiler entre les branches nues des bouleaux bordant le lac gelé. C'était un endroit splendide aux yeux de Sasuke. C'était là qu'il s'était déclaré à Naruto par une chaude soirée d'été, quatre ans plus tôt. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Ils marchaient tranquillement au tour du lac, sourire aux lèvres et vent dans les cheveux. Un crouton de pain au creux de la paume, Naruto s'était approché de l'eau pour nourrir les canards. Bientôt, ces derniers cancanèrent sans plus s'arrêter, brisant le silence régnant jusqu'alors. Longuement, Sasuke l'avait regardé en se répétant mentalement les mots qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Ensuite, d'un pas hésitant, il avait comblé la courte distance qui les séparait. Puis, le cœur battant, il lui avait pris la main. A ce moment-là, il se sentit comme l'homme le plus riche du monde, comme s'il détenait le bonheur lui-même au creux de sa paume. Il avait toujours songé qu'avoir Naruto Uzumaki à ses côtés valait bien plus que le bonheur : c'était comme posséder un morceau de paradis. Dans leur dos, le soleil tombait dans l'horizon, gravant à la surface du lac un sillon doré. Sa lumière se reflétait dans les yeux bleus de Naruto et mettait de l'or dans ses cheveux. Aux yeux de Sasuke, il apparut plus beau que jamais. Finalement, il n'eut aucunement besoin de mots. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Ce fut leur premier baiser.

-Sasuke ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le concerné secoua la tête, éloignant ces douloureux souvenirs. Il fut presque surpris en découvrant le visage de Sai et il le dévisagea comme s'il venait seulement de prendre conscience de sa présence.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Sai.

Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté.

-Oui… ça va. Je crois que j'ai juste un peu faim.

Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à rétorquer. En réalité, il n'avait absolument pas faim. Son estomac était noué mais pour une autre raison. Au fond de lui, il savait pertinemment que Naruto ne lui enverrait aucun message. Le blondinet lui en voulait beaucoup trop pour ça. Malgré tout, il ne passait pas une heure sans qu'il ne vérifie la boîte de réception de son téléphone portable. Juste au cas où.

Soucieux, Sai jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il parut étonné.

-Il est déjà quatorze heures et nous n'avons rien mangé. Tu veux qu'on aille dans un fast-food ? J'adore les trucs gras même si ça me donne mal au ventre !

Sasuke le toisa d'un air qui signifiait clairement « je m'en fous de ta vie » et répondit mollement :

-Ca m'est égal.

Tout lui était égal depuis que Naruto ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés. Le monde semblait perdre ses couleurs. Il lui paraissait moins beau. La démarche traînante, il suivit Sai jusqu'au fast-food le plus proche. D'une oreille distraite, il l'écouta raconter sa vie tout en fixant le hamburger qu'il avait commandé tout en sachant qu'il ne le mangerait pas.

Il comprit qu'avancer dans la vie sans Naruto n'avait pas le moindre sens.

oOoOo

-Attends Yukio… ne bouge pas, sinon il faudra tout recommencer.

Allongé sur la table du salon, sur le dos, Yukio le dévisageait avec curiosité tout en mordillant ses doigts. Parfois, il babillait et souriait sans raison, redonnant sans le savoir un peu de baume au cœur de Naruto. Cela devait faire un bon quart d'heure que le blondinet essayait de lui mettre une couche. Il avait beau répéter ce geste plusieurs fois par jour, il rencontrait toujours les mêmes difficultés. Inutile de dire que Yukio ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile. Il ne cessait de battre l'air avec ses petites jambes boudinées. Naruto en arrivait même à se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès pour le contrarier. Il reconnaissait bien là le caractère de Sakura. Cette pensée lui arracha un triste sourire.

Son père fit irruption dans la pièce. En apercevant son fils occupé à se battre avec une vulgaire couche, il ravala un petit rire.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, Naruto ? demanda-t-il.

Dépité, le jeune homme hocha la tête en l'implorant du regard. En éclatant de rire, Minato s'approcha et prit sa place. Soigneusement, il entreprit de mettre la couche à Yukio. Il lui fallut moins de cinq minutes. Impressionné par une telle prouesse, Naruto contempla son père avec une pointe d'admiration, comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable héros.

-Merci ! s'exclama-t-il, moi je suis vraiment nul pour lui mettre. Je dois recommencer au moins dix fois et en plus, il bouge sans arrêt.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile d'être père, pas vrai ?

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres craquelées de Naruto.

-Tu l'as dit. Ce serait plus facile si…

Sa phrase se termina en un soupir qui en disait long. Les mots se perdirent dans sa souffrance. Il baissa tristement les yeux, réfléchissant aux paroles qu'il avait failli prononcer. _Cela serait plus facile si Sasuke était là._ Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que le penser ? Sasuke n'avait pas choisi de partir. C'était lui qui l'avait chassé de sa vie. Cela dit, ils ne se trouvaient plus sur la même longueur d'onde depuis la naissance de Yukio mais il devait bien admettre que Sasuke lui manquait terriblement. Son ex petit ami aurait peut-être davantage accepté la présence de Yukio au sein de leur couple s'il avait daigné lui faire un peu de place. Au lieu de cela, il s'était barricadé dans une bulle protectrice avec celui qu'il considérait comme son fils. Nul ne possédait le droit d'entrer à l'intérieur. Comme les autres, Sasuke était resté dehors. Comme s'il était devenu _n'importe qui_. Naruto n'en parlait pas mais il prenait pleinement conscience de ses torts. La souffrance et la colère le rendaient méchant et idiot.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il avait toujours considéré Sasuke comme une personne capable de tout endurer, prête à tout tolérer. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une personne qui serait toujours là, envers et contre tout. A présent, il se rendait compte que Sasuke aussi pouvait s'en aller en le laissant derrière. Oh, bien sûr, Naruto l'avait bien cherché. Il n'avait absolument rien fait pour sauver son couple à la dérive, la promesse faite à Sakura occupant chacune de ses pensées. Comme Sasuke devait souffrir par sa faute. Maintenant, il n'était plus là et Naruto se sentait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne à ses côtés. En réalité, le blondinet éprouvait bien trop de honte pour oser lui téléphoner. De plus, rien ne lui disait que Sasuke n'avait pas trouvé refuge ailleurs. Dans d'autres bras. Il était beau garçon, après tout.

Cette seule idée lui donna la nausée.

Cette idée le terrorisait.

-Maman est toujours fâchée après moi ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

-Elle n'est pas fâchée, Naruto. Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps, c'est tout.

Naruto regarda ses pieds. Depuis quelques temps, sa mère paraissait bouleversée. Contrairement à ses habitudes, elle parlait peu et s'isolait souvent dans la cuisine ou le bureau afin de lire. Le blondinet ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser tout en espérant que cette phase ne durerait pas plus longtemps.

Minato posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son fils et lui murmura un _courage_ qui ne fut d'aucun réconfort avant de vaquer à ses occupations habituelles.

Lorsqu'il avait perdu Sakura, Naruto crut perdre en même temps une part de lui-même. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu Sasuke, c'était comme ci son âme elle-même se trouvait mise à mal. Comme si elle semblait sur le point de disparaître, elle aussi. Parfois, il se sentait à deux doigts de perdre la raison et de ficher le camp loin d'ici, sans rien dire à personne. Heureusement, il n'était pas encore suffisamment fou pour recourir à un tel moyen.

Tendrement, il prit Yukio dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur. L'odeur singulière de sa peau lui titilla les narines. Naruto déposa un doux et long baiser sur son front. Yukio lui répondit par un petit sourire malicieux et il se surprit à songer que si ce bébé n'existait pas, il aurait déjà sombré.

-Et si on allait se poser devant la télévision ? Hein ? T'en penses quoi ?

Le bébé répondit par un babillement sans aucune signification que Naruto interpréta comme un _oui_. Il alla donc s'asseoir au fond du canapé et plaça Yukio sur ses genoux. Il attrapa un hochet qui traînait et commença à l'agiter sous les yeux intéressés du nourrisson. Tout en parlant dans son langage incompréhensible de bébé, Yukio tendit les bras pour s'en saisir, curieux.

Pensif, Naruto laissa son regard se perdre à travers la fenêtre. La neige recommençait à tomber.

oOoOo

Debout devant le miroir de la salle de bains, Sasuke s'aspergeait généreusement de parfum. Vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise foncée, il était plus élégant que jamais. Il avait enfin trouvé le courage de raser cette maudite barbe noire qui commençait à élire demeure sur ses joues et sa grève de la faim semblait s'être terminée puisqu'il avait repris un peu de poids. Dieu merci, son frère aîné cesserait de l'appeler _l'anorexique_. Cela faisait environ trois semaines que Naruto et lui ne s'adressaient plus la parole. Il leur arrivait parfois de se croiser au détour d'une rue ou dans les rayons d'un magasin. Ils se contentaient alors de se saluer courtoisement et de continuer leur chemin. S'ils parvenaient tous les deux à garder une apparence indifférente, au creux de leur poitrine, ils avaient le cœur qui se tordait de douleur.

Décembre se terminait lentement, emportant avec lui les fêtes de Noël, de la nouvelle année… et les examens académiques ! Janvier débutait, froid et rude. En cette période festive et joviale, Sasuke éprouvait un besoin vital d'oublier Naruto, le temps d'une soirée. Alors lorsque Sai, son ami du moment, l'invita à sortir ce samedi-là afin de fêter la fin de leur période d'examens, il ne songea même pas à refuser. Il adressa un sourire charmeur à son reflet –du genre _tu sais qu't'es beau, toi ?_- avant de quitter la salle de bains. Un bref coup de klaxon fit écho dans la rue. Au volant d'une Nissan Micra, Sai patientait, toujours avec ce sourire innocent aux lèvres. Sasuke prit le temps de saluer ses parents avant de quitter la demeure. Dehors, le vent âpre de janvier chassa le peu de chaleur que contenaient ses vêtements légers. Un frisson dégringola le long de son échine. Le temps qu'il descende le perron et traverse la chaussée pour gagner le véhicule, ses épaules et ses cheveux furent recouverts par une neige brillante. On aurait dit des diamants tombant d'un ciel d'encre.

En poussant un _salut_ enjoué, Sasuke s'engouffra dans la Nissan et boucla sa ceinture. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était plus sorti en tant que célibataire. Et, sans qu'il ne s'explique pourquoi, son cœur battait étrangement vite. Phares allumés, la voiture fila dans la nuit, telle une bille phosphorescente. Le trajet se déroula dans une ambiance festive. Habituellement plongé dans des silences interminables, Sasuke se montra plus bavard qu'une pie. Les deux garçons plaisantèrent et s'esclaffèrent comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. En fait, ils étaient… complices ? Oui. Voilà. Ils étaient complices. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, Sasuke se sentit bien. Serein. Presque apaisé. Personne pour lui crier sans cesse dessus ou pour l'envoyer sauvagement sur les roses. Le bonheur total.

Pourtant, lorsque la Nissan passa devant la maison de Naruto, la bonne humeur de Sasuke s'envola un court instant.

Sai stationna son véhicule un kilomètre plus loin, sur un grand parking recouvert de graviers. Une musique pop-rock provenant d'un imposant bâtiment virevoltait au gré du vent. Sai et Sasuke pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bar estudiantin, heureux de vivre. Heureux d'être ensemble, aussi.

Sai se tourna vers Sasuke et indiqua le comptoir d'un geste du menton.

-Je t'offre un verre ? demanda-t-il.

-Si tu veux.

Machinalement, Sai passa un bras autour des épaules de Sasuke et l'entraîna vers le bar. Sasuke en fut surpris mais cela ne lui déplut pas particulièrement. Ils s'installèrent sur deux tabourets et Sai commanda deux boissons alcoolisées. Une vodka pour Sasuke, un Malibu pour lui. La fête battait son plein. La piste de danse était littéralement noire de monde. Tous se déhanchaient au rythme endiablé de la musique. Pour se faire entendre par son interlocuteur, il fallait pratiquement hurler dans ses oreilles. De ce fait, Sasuke se voyait contraint de physiquement se rapprocher de Sai afin de lui parler. A maintes reprises, il eut l'impression que les lèvres de Sai frôlaient son oreille. Son souffle tiède lui heurtait la nuque, hérissant toute la surface de sa peau, et ses yeux sombres le contemplaient avec un désir aussi inconscient qu'indéniable.

Une fois ou deux, la main de Sai atterrit sur la cuisse de Sasuke. Bien qu'étonné, ce dernier ne broncha pas. Sai faisait preuve d'audace et il devait bien admettre que cela lui plaisait. De temps à autre, il perdait le fil de la conversation et en arrivait à se demander ce qu'il fabriquait là. Casanier, Sasuke n'aimait pas particulièrement sortir. Il préférait de loin les soirées cocooning derrière sa télévision aux fêtes bruyantes et alcoolisées. De plus, sans savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser un peu. Certes, il se trouvait de nouveau sur le marché mais il ne parvenait pas à cesser de penser à son ex petit ami. Qu'était en train de faire Naruto, à cette heure-ci ? Comment réagissait-il à leur rupture ? Est-ce qu'il manquait à Naruto autant qu'il lui manquait ? Tant de questions qui martelaient sa tête.

Aux alentours de vingt deux heures trente, Sai réussit à traîner Sasuke sur la piste de danse. Les deux étudiants se frayèrent un chemin parmi leurs pairs et accordèrent leurs mouvements à la musique. Au fil des chansons, leurs corps se rapprochaient, leurs regards s'accrochaient. Pendant un bref instant, Sasuke crut que Sai allait l'embrasser. Ils se trouvaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir les effluves alcoolisés de son haleine. Puis, après une heure de danse endiablée, Sai posa une main sur l'épaule de Sasuke et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Les traits de Sasuke composèrent une mine stupéfaite mais après une poignée de secondes, il finit par hocher la tête. Un sourire rayonnant de bonheur naquit alors sur les lèvres de Sai qui l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

D'un pas pressé, ils rejoignirent la Nissan, stationnée entre un imposant 4x4 et une petite Audi. Garée à l'arrière du bâtiment, elle se situait loin des regards indiscrets. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de pénétrer à l'intérieur : Sai se jeta littéralement sur lui. Ses mains encadraient le visage humide de Sasuke. Le parfum singulier de Sasuke semblait s'être installé dans ses narines. Ses doigts parcouraient avec frénésie ce corps tant désiré. Il était chaud. Brûlant même. Ses lèvres, gonflées à force de baisers donnés et rendus, s'aventurèrent au creux du cou de Sasuke, laissant derrière elles un léger sillon de salive.

-Tu crois au coup de foudre, Sasuke ?

Paupières à demi-closes, Sasuke glissa les mains sous le t-shirt de Sai, découvrant la douceur de sa peau.

-Non. Pas vraiment, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres de Sai.

-Je n'y croyais pas non plus avant d'arriver dans cette ville…

Les yeux de Sasuke s'ouvrirent en grand. Et, puis comme s'il venait soudainement de prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il plaqua les mains sur le torse de Sai et le repoussa un peu, l'air penaud.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant, confia-t-il.

Sai haussa les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Coucher avec quelqu'un que je connais à peine.

-Y'a un début à tout dans la vie, Sasuke.

Sans demander son reste, Sai captura de nouveau ses lèvres. De ses mains tremblantes, il déboutonna la chemise de Sasuke et laissa ses doigts s'égarer sur son torse ferme et finement musclé. Sasuke se laissa faire, découvrant dans les baisers de Sai un nouveau moyen d'oublier son ex petit ami. Contrairement aux apparences, Sasuke se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. A cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour se transformer en petite souris et ficher le camp loin de cette maudite voiture. Il fallait dire que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Naruto fut son seul partenaire. Il découvrit alors combien cela était différent d'embrasser une personne que l'on n'aimait pas. Même s'il trouvait un semblant de réconfort dans l'étreinte de Sai, la saveur de ses baisers lui paraissait bien fade. Si ceux de Naruto parvenaient à faire battre son cœur, ceux de Sai le laissaient quasiment de marbre. Si les caresses habiles de Naruto le faisait l'aimer davantage, celles de Sai le dégoûtaient presque. Si les soupirs de Naruto demeuraient doux à son oreille, ceux de Sai ne l'atteignaient pas.

Sasuke réalisait qu'il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Comment avait-il pu se montrer naïf au point de croire que passer une nuit dans d'autres bras l'aiderait à dénier toute cette douleur qui gangrénait son cœur ? Au contraire, c'était bien pire. Naruto hantait ses pensées plus que jamais et il prenait conscience de l'étendue de ses sentiments. A vrai dire, il se sentait à deux doigts de balancer un coup de poing à Sai et de courir comme un forcené jusqu'à chez Naruto. Alors il tambourinerait à la porte comme un sauvage et, à genoux, il le supplierait de le pardonner. Il lui jurerait de redoubler d'efforts et de tout mettre en œuvre pour nouer une relation avec Yukio. Car, à ses yeux, rien sur cette maudite Terre n'était pire que la vie sans Naruto Uzumaki.

Si seulement…

Sasuke sursauta lorsqu'il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer contre sa cuisse. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. _Faîtes que ce soit lui_, songea-t-il sottement. Il mit fin à leur échange, ignorant superbement la mine déçue scotchée sur le visage de Sai, et décrocha.

-Allô ?

-_A… Allô Sasuke ? Je suis désolé de te déranger en pleine nuit, je sais que tu veux plus me voir mais j'ai un gros problème là ! _

Il ne put réprimer un long soupir de soulagement.

Car c'était bel et bien _lui._

Le seul homme qu'il désirait vraiment.

-Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

-_C'est le bébé… je crois qu'il va pas bien du tout… je sais pas quoi faire ! Mes parents se sont cassés tout le week-end, je… je suis seul à la maison !_

La panique secouait chacun de ses mots.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Sasuke raccrocha. Mâchoires serrées, il reboutonna sa chemise en quatrième vitesse.

-Excuse-moi, Sai, bafouilla-t-il maladroitement.

Visiblement déçu, Sai se contenta de hausser les épaules. D'un côté, c'était bien fait pour lui. Il avait cru profiter de la faiblesse de Sasuke pour arriver à ses fins. C'était raté.

Sasuke ouvrit la portière. Il allait s'extirper du véhicule lorsqu'une poigne ferme saisit son bras. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et Sai ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Ce type… tu l'aimes ?

Sasuke lui décocha un sourire empreint de tendresse.

-A en crever, répondit-il avant de s'enfuir.

Sous les regards curieux des étudiants occupés à fumer à l'extérieur, Sasuke traversa le parking comme un forcené. Sous la neige, il courut à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il courut comme si le Diable se trouvait à ses trousses. Les poumons en feu et le souffle court, il ne ralentit pas une seule fois et ne songea pas une seconde à s'arrêter. Plusieurs plaques de verglas recouvraient le trottoir et il faillit tomber une ou deux fois. Heureusement, il parvint toujours à recouvrer l'équilibre. Naruto avait besoin de lui. Il avait _enfin _besoin de lui.

Sasuke piqua un sprint lorsqu'il aperçut la demeure des Uzumaki se dresser devant lui, tel un défi. Il ne prit pas le temps de sonner et pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison, les cheveux et les épaules couverts de neige. Les cris de Yukio perçaient les murs de la maison. Sasuke découvrit Naruto dans le salon, debout, le bébé dans les bras. Ses yeux étaient rouges et un peu gonflés. Sasuke devina qu'il avait pleuré. Lorsqu'il aperçut Sasuke, le soulagement se lut sur son visage inhabituellement blême.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Sasuke en s'approchant.

-J'en sais rien ! Il arrête pas de pleurer depuis que je lui ai donné son biberon ! J'ai essayé de joindre mes parents mais ils ne répondent pas ! Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital Sasuke ! Faut que tu m'aides !

-Calme-toi, Naruto. Laisse-moi jeter un œil à Yukio, d'accord ? Je suis un futur médecin après tout.

Paniqué, Naruto hocha frénétiquement la tête. Les traits tendus, il plaça Yukio dans les bras de Sasuke. Le bébé pleurait toujours, le visage incroyablement rouge. On aurait dit une tomate géante pourvue de deux grands yeux et d'une bouche. Le malaise que ressentait Sasuke ne se vit absolument pas. Il se remémora la chanson que sa mère lui fredonnait souvent avant de le mettre au lit et l'entama le premier couplet. _Il était un petit navire qui n'avais ja-ja-jamais navigué ohé ohé, _claironnait-il sous le regard stupéfait de Naruto. En fait, il répétait inlassablement le refrain car il ne connaissait pas la suite. Bref, cela ne calma aucunement Yukio mais la voix de Sasuke ne s'éteignit pas.

_Alors… cours de première année avec Kurenai Yui… souviens-toi… _

Délicatement, Sasuke déposa le bébé sur le canapé du salon, sur le dos. Sans cesser de fredonner, il souleva le haut du pyjama bleu ciel de Yukio et commença à lui masser le ventre dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Puis, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il le berça en le portant à cheval sur son avant-bras. Le petit ventre douloureux de Yukio reposait sur la main de Sasuke, qui continuait à le masser doucement.

-Naruto, enlève-lui cette foutue couche, demanda-t-il.

Impressionné par le savoir-faire de Sasuke, Naruto ne broncha pas et obtempéra immédiatement. Au fur et à mesure, au contact des doigts fins de Sasuke, Yukio commençait à se calmer. Il cessa de pleurer et ses joues retrouvèrent une couleur normale.

-Voilà… ça devrait aller maintenant, c'était juste une petite colique. Essaie d'éviter les vêtements trop serrés pendant un jour ou deux. En attendant, emmitoufle-le dans un linge chaud à la place et ne serre pas trop ses couches.

Rassuré, Naruto se laissa tomber aux côtés de Sasuke.

-Merci… je ne le savais pas.

La tristesse traversa ses pupilles. Bientôt les larmes le submergèrent une nouvelle fois et il se détourna un peu, espérant que Sasuke ne remarque rien. Cependant, le ténébreux n'était pas dupe : il le connaissait par cœur. Tendrement, il passa un bras autour des épaules du blondinet et l'attira vers lui. Le front de Naruto trouva refuge sur son épaule. Le blondinet y déversa chacune de ses larmes. Sasuke devinait sans difficulté se qui se tramait dans cette petite tête blonde.

-Naruto… tu es un bon père. N'en doute pas une seconde. Tout ce qu'il te manque, c'est l'expérience.

Le concerné ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Il se contenta simplement d'enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque de Sasuke. Ce dernier aurait préféré qu'il agisse ainsi dans d'autres circonstances mais il était tout de même heureux. Enfin, il se sentait apaisé.

_Réellement_ apaisé.

Plusieurs minutes furent nécessaires avant que Naruto ne reprenne contenance. D'un revers de manche, il s'essuya les yeux. Les traits détendus, Yukio s'était endormi dans les bras de Sasuke. A la grande surprise de ce dernier, Naruto ne s'éloigna pas de lui. Au contraire, il posa la joue sur l'épaule de Sasuke et ne bougea plus. Quelques mèches blondes chatouillaient le menton de Sasuke. Il lui suffisait de tourner un peu la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Je reprends le travail lundi, c'est Hinata qui devait garder Yukio mais avec ce qui vient de se passer, je pense que je vais téléphoner à Jiraya pour lui dire que je ne viens pas.

-Non, ne fais pas ça. Jiraya est patient mais si tu ne reviens pas travailler, il finira par embaucher quelqu'un d'autre.

Hésitant, Sasuke marqua une pause et avala sa salive avant de continuer.

-Lundi je n'ai pas cours, si tu veux… je peux m'occuper du morpion pendant tes heures du travail.

Naruto garda le silence pendant des secondes qui semblèrent une éternité avant de murmurer :

-Si tu veux. Je te fais confiance pour Yukio, je sais que tu en prendras soin.

_Je te fais confiance._

Un sourire lumineux se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Finalement, leur rupture aura peut-être été un mal pour un bien.

Naruto respira à pleins poumons l'odeur de Sasuke. Il grimaça. Sasuke avait-il changé de parfum ? Non… il le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il mettait toujours le même depuis des années. Paco Rabbane one million. Lentement, très lentement, Naruto tourna la tête. Il regretta immédiatement son geste. Le suçon incrusté dans le cou de Sasuke glaça son cœur d'horreur.

-T'étais avec un autre, Sasuke ? demanda-t-il tout en connaissant la réponse.

Le teint de Sasuke devint soudainement plus pâle. Rapidement, il pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Mentir n'avait jamais été son for et il doutait que cela arrange son cas. Après une courte réflexion, il décida de se ranger du côté de la vérité, comme il le faisait toujours.

-Oui mais il ne s'est absolument rien passé Naruto, je te le jure, balbutia-t-il, affolé.

Le regard de Naruto était redevenu froid. Feignant l'indifférence, il se contenta de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux Sasuke, de toute façon on est plus ensemble. Tu couches avec qui tu veux.

Le cœur en miettes, il se leva et prit Yukio dans ses bras.

-Je vais le mettre au lit, dit-il simplement.

Puis sans rien ajouter, il tourna les talons et grimpa les escaliers, laissant un Sasuke décontenancé dans le salon. Quel changement d'ambiance ! En moins de cinq minutes, ils venaient de passer du romantisme à l'affrontement. L'inquiétude déferla en Sasuke comme une vague. Il devait agir. Tout de suite. Naruto commençait enfin à se reposer sur lui, hors de question de gâcher cette chance uniquement pour une embrassade furtive dans une voiture. Sans réfléchir, Sasuke bondit sur ses pieds et gravit les escaliers de bois à la vitesse de la lumière. A pas de loup, il longea le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la chambre d'ami. Debout devant le berceau, Naruto contemplait Yukio d'un air triste. En prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, Sasuke s'approcha. De ses deux bras, il entoura la taille de Naruto et déposa un doux baiser sur sa nuque. A son grand étonnement, le blondinet ne le repoussa pas.

-Naruto, je n'ai jamais voulu te perdre murmura-t-il. Je t'aime, tu sais.

Le concerné posa une main sur les siennes.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Naruto. Mais si tu n'es pas prêt à accepter Yukio, je pense que ça risque de devenir difficile… pour nous deux.

-Et si tu me laissais essayer, hein ? Laisse-moi prendre soin de lui quand tu ne pourras pas le faire. Je… je voudrais que tu te reposes un peu plus sur moi, Naruto. Tu n'es pas obligé de supporter ça tout seul. Je suis là, moi. Je suis là et j'ai l'impression que tu ne me vois même pas.

Naruto se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans celui de Sasuke.

-Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner Yukio, continua le ténébreux. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me fasses une place.

A cet instant, Naruto prit pleinement conscience de la souffrance de Sasuke. Il se rendit compte combien il avait pu le faire involontairement souffrir en s'enfermant dans un monde à part. Sasuke l'attendait. Il l'avait toujours attendu. A l'extérieur. Un fantôme de sourire flotta au coin de ses lèvres. Il se blottit contre Sasuke et enfouit son visage au creux de son cou. Sasuke n'attendit pas une seconde pour l'étreindre avec une douceur insoupçonnable.

-Reste ici cette nuit, chuchota Naruto.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke se contenta de lui rendre son sourire.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils passèrent la nuit perdus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Epuisés mais heureux, ils sombrèrent rapidement dans un profond sommeil dépourvu de cauchemars. Aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, ils furent réveillés par les pleurs stridents de Yukio. Le petit bonhomme devait certainement mourir de faim. Après s'être battu pendant cinq bonnes minutes pour savoir qui irait donner le biberon, Sasuke se porta volontaire. Après tout, il avait promis à Naruto de faire des efforts. En baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il rejoignit la chambre de Yukio. Le bébé hurlait à n'en plus finir. Avec précaution, Sasuke prit Yukio dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine. Doucement, Yukio posa la tête sur son épaule nue et commença à lui baver dessus. Sasuke n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié sentir la salive des enfants contre sa peau mais bon, pour une fois, il pouvait faire une petite exception.

En chantonnant, il descendit les escaliers et fourra un biberon plein de lait dans le micro-onde. Puis lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il testa la température du lait en en versant quelques gouttes sur son poignet. Biberon sous le coude, Yukio dans les bras, il s'installa confortablement dans le fond du canapé. Il présenta la tétine au bébé qui la captura immédiatement entre ses lèvres. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Sasuke, Yukio commença à téter tranquillement. Il n'avait encore jamais remarqué à quel point Yukio Uzumaki était adorable. Du pouce, Sasuke essuya la coulée de bave pendouillant sur son menton

-Alors petit démon ? T'as plus mal au bide ? chuchota le ténébreux.

Le bébé ne répondit évidemment pas, continuant son activité. Ses petits doigts étaient posés sur ceux de Sasuke. Quelques cheveux noirs commençaient à recouvrir son crâne jusqu'alors chauve. La gentillesse et la douceur semblaient inscrites sur les traits de son visage au teint de porcelaine. L'émotion noua la gorge de Sasuke, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il lui embrassa le nez avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il n'entendit pas Naruto approcher.

-Tu t'en sors plutôt bien, commenta le blondinet en s'accoudant au canapé.

-Il a fallu que tu te lèves pour venir m'espionner, hein ? Une vraie maman poule !

Naruto fit la moue en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire. Une fois que Yukio eut terminé son biberon, Naruto s'en empara et disparut dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke se leva péniblement en bougonnant un _on a plus vingt ans, _et tapota doucement le dos de Yukio, attendant qu'il fasse son petit rot. Puis, sans raison apparente, une odeur pestilentielle se mis à flotter dans l'air. Pris de nausée, Sasuke grimaça et se précipita dans la cuisine. Naruto, occupé à nettoyer le biberon, l'interrogea d'un regard inquiet.

-Quoi ? Il ne se sent pas bien ? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant les mains à l'aide d'un torchon.

-Non… c'est plutôt moi qui…

Sourcils en circonflexe, Naruto le dévisageait avec perplexité. Sasuke huma l'air à pleins poumons et fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui fit sourire Yukio.

-Naruto… y'a un truc qui pue là…

Les traits de Naruto composèrent une mine amusée. Compatissant, il tapota l'épaule de Sasuke.

-Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux de la parentalité, s'esclaffa-t-il, je te laisse découvrir le petit cadeau que Yukio a caché dans sa couche. Bon courage.

Sasuke le fixa pendant une fraction de seconde, incrédule, avant de prendre un air dégoûté. Il venait enfin de comprendre.

-Quoi ? Nan… y'a des limites, je peux pas faire ça, change-le toi !

-C'est toi qui a dit que tu voulais apprendre à t'en occuper non ? Amuse-toi bien, Sasuke la nounou.

Sur ces derniers mots remplis de bon sens, Naruto abandonna Sasuke à son sort, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Un sourire comme il n'en dévoilait plus depuis des mois.

oOoO

Après une longue discussion, Naruto et Sasuke avaient décidé de recommencer. Cela fut un moment difficile mais leur rupture leur avait ouvert les yeux sur bien des évidences. Quand Sasuke lui proposa d'emménager dans un appartement, Naruto fut tellement troublé qu'il ne sut quoi répondre. Finalement, il accepta, heureux de réaliser un vieux rêve. Celui de fonder sa propre famille. Un rêve auquel il s'était cru forcé de renoncer lorsqu'il découvrit son homosexualité. A cette heure, il n'existait certainement pas de mots suffisamment forts pour exprimer l'étendue de son bonheur.

De son côté, si Sasuke nageait également dans le bonheur, une légère déception lui pinçait le cœur. Arrêter ses études du jour au lendemain pour vivre la vie de famille à dix neuf ans seulement était une situation que Sasuke n'aurait jamais cru connaître en étant gay. Pourtant, il avait pris sa décision. A présent, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait fallu moins d'une semaine pour s'attacher à Yukio. S'y attacher comme s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant. Désormais, il comprenait enfin les sentiments de Naruto, exactement comme Naruto avait fini par comprendre les siens. Au fil du temps, à force de changer des couches souillées et de prendre soin d'un autre être, bien plus vulnérable, Sasuke avait mûri. En fait, il avait carrément grandi. Ses parents et son frère aîné ne le reconnaissaient plus. Oh bien sûr, il restait toujours le petit étudiant modèle qui rendait fiers ses parents mais la sérénité semblait avoir élu demeure en lui.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait toujours su de quoi serait fait son avenir. A la fin du lycée, il réussit sans difficulté le concours d'entrée de la prestigieuse Université de Fukuoka et entreprit d'étudier la médecine, une science qui l'avait toujours passionné. Il y a encore trois semaines, si on lui avait demandé où il serait dans quinze ans, Sasuke aurait certainement rétorqué qu'il exercerait sa profession dans un hôpital renommé et qu'il viendrait en aide à un tas de personnes. Aujourd'hui, sa trajectoire de vie s'était un peu modifiée. Il n'avait pas abandonné ses rêves de carrière prestigieuse, il décidait seulement de les reporter à plus tard, lorsque Yukio serait un peu plus âgé.

S'il ne craignait pas de regretter son choix, il devait maintenant rendre des comptes à ses parents. Installés dans le canapé du salon, la mine anxieuse, Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha tentaient de deviner ce qui se tramait dans la tête de leur fils.

Sasuke inspira une bonne bouffée d'air et réunit tout son courage.

-Papa, maman, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

A la fois surpris et inquiets par le ton employé, Mikoto et Fugaku Uchiha ouvrirent grands leurs pavillons.

-Nous t'écoutons, dit Mikoto.

La bouche de Sasuke s'ouvrit sur un silence. Son cœur battait avec tant de force qu'il le sentait pulser dans ses tempes.

-Eh bien… comme vous le savez, Naruto a adopté l'enfant de Sakura. Quant à moi, je l'aime et je veux faire ma vie avec lui.

Fugaku déglutit avec difficulté, présageant presque ce qui allait suivre.

-J'ai appris à prendre soin de Yukio, continua Sasuke, je me suis beaucoup attaché à lui et je le considère comme mon fils. Naruto et moi voulons vivre ensemble, nous voulons être de bons parents pour Yukio.

-Tu… tu veux…

-J'ai des responsabilités envers mon fils et envers Naruto. Alors voilà, j'ai décidé d'arrêter mes études pour subvenir aux besoins de ma famille. J'arrête médecine. Je suis désolé car je sais combien cela est important pour vous mais je ne peux pas à la fois travailler et continuer mes études, mon salaire ne sera pas suffisant pour payer les frais universitaires et le loyer de l'appartement.

Ses parents ne hurlèrent pas. Ils ne se mirent aucunement en colère. Sa mère ne fondit pas en sanglots et son père ne lui flanqua pas une paire de gifles en l'insultant d'irresponsable. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, ses parents ne sortirent pas de leurs gonds. Ils se contentèrent de le fixer, incrédules. _Qu'ils disent quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Qu'ils disent quelque chose, par pitié !_ pria Sasuke. Nerveusement, Mikoto se mordillait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à la faire saigner tandis que Fugaku se perdait dans la contemplation de ses pieds.

Il fut le premier à prendre la parole.

Tendrement, il posa une main sur le genou de son fils, le faisant sursauter.

-Sasuke, nous comprenons ta décision et sache que nous te soutenons, commença Fugaku. Cependant, il est hors de question que tu fiches ta vie en l'air et que tu passes à côté de ta jeunesse pour cela. Tu as des capacités intellectuelles monstrueuses Sasuke, tu es très intelligent et passionné par ce que tu fais, il est totalement exclus que mon fils fasse un boulot mal payé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours alors qu'il est capable de faire plus. En plus, la médecine, tu aimes ça, non ?

Tristement, Sasuke opina de la tête. Un doux sourire naquit sur le visage pâle de Mikoto.

-Alors, ton père et moi nous continuerons de payer tes études, décréta-t-elle. Comme ça, si tu t'en sens capable, tu pourras subvenir aux besoins de ta famille tout en continuant tes études.

-Et si cela ne vous suffit pas, alors nous vous aiderons à assumer. Nous en avons déjà parlé avec les Uzumaki et ils sont d'accord pour que l'on vous aide financièrement. Après tout, si Yukio est ton fils, cela fait de nous ses grands-parents.

Sasuke n'ignorait rien de la grande tolérance et de la bonté qui habitaient le cœur de ses parents. Cependant, il ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle réaction. Il avait presque envie d'en pleurer. Péniblement, il ravala la boule s'étant nouée au creux de sa gorge.

-Merci mais je ne veux pas que vous m'aidiez davantage même si cela me touche, finit-il par articuler. Si vous continuez à payer mes études, je pourrais assurer le reste, je vous le garantis. En plus, Naruto a repris le travail. Nous saurons nous débrouiller.

En poussant un petit rire, Mikoto s'approcha de Sasuke pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Avec douceur, elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Alors il faudra que tu nous amènes Yukio un peu plus souvent, s'excalama-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, Sasuke lui sourit. En réalité, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'avec un premier fils au tempérament volage et un second homosexuel, Mikoto Uchiha avait jusqu'à présent perdu l'espoir de devenir un jour grand-mère. Yukio ne réalisait pas seulement le rêve de Naruto.

Il était devenu le rêve de tous.

oOoOo

-Sasuke ? T'as bientôt fini ? s'époumona Naruto depuis la cuisine.

-Presque ! répondit le concerné depuis la salle de bains, je suis en train de frotter le dos de Yukio ! Il adore ça !

-Ouais ben accouche parce que le dîner est prêt !

-Tu sais quoi Naruto ? On devrait arrêter de hurler comme ça parce que sinon les voisins vont se plaindre !

Naruto pouffa.

-Ouais, cria-t-il de plus belle, je suis tout à fait d'accord !

Sans cesser de rire, Naruto continua à ventiler le riz qu'il venait de mettre dans un grand saladier. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que le jeune couple et leur enfant s'étaient installés dans ce petit appartement pourvu de deux chambres, situé non loin du centre ville. Tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte pour les aider à s'installer. Hinata et Kushina s'étaient occupé de décorer la chambre de Yukio, tandis que Fugaku, Minato et Itachi s'étaient chargé de monter les meubles. Mikoto, Sasuke et Naruto avaient passé de longues heures à écumer les brocantes à la recherche de mobilier peu coûteux et en bon état. A la fin du mois de mai, ils purent enfin s'installer chez eux avec Yukio, désormais âgé de sept mois.

Et même si quelques cartons traînaient encore, entassés dans les recoins de certaines pièces, tout se passait merveilleusement bien. En plus de ses études, Sasuke travaillait à mi-temps dans une grande surface où il s'occupait de mettre les produits en rayons ou d'entretenir le bâtiment. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de se retrouver derrière une caisse. Naruto, quant à lui, avait repris son job de serveur à temps plein et Jiraya ne s'en montrait pas mécontent. Pendant qu'ils travaillaient ou que Sasuke se rendait en cours, les grands-parents de Yukio se disputaient presque pour savoir chez qui il séjournerait. De ce fait, ils avaient fini par trouver un arrangement : les Uchiha et les Uzumaki se partageaient les jours de la semaine. En fonction de leurs horaires, Naruto ou Sasuke déposait l'enfant chez ses grands-parents le matin et passait le rechercher le soir, une fois la journée terminée.

Entre les murs de leur appartement, Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Au fil des jours, ils devenaient de plus en plus complices, de plus en plus proches. Plus soudé que jamais, leur couple semblait invulnérable, prêt à surmonter le moindre des obstacles. Plus rien ne leur faisait peur. De temps à autre, en compagnie de Yukio, ils rendaient une petite visite à Sakura. Au printemps, lorsque fleurirent les cerisiers, ils furent envahis par une bouffée de nostalgie. Parfois, Naruto s'interrogeait sur l'avenir. Il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien répondre à Yukio lorsque ce dernier serait en âge de lui poser les bonnes questions. _Qui suis-je ? D'où est-ce que je viens ? Qui est ma mère ? Où est-elle ? _Naruto craignait que cela soit difficile pour Yukio d'entendre la vérité mais il était hors de question pour le blondinet de réécrire son passé. Non. Un beau jour, Yukio découvrirait que sa mère, Sakura Haruno, était la meilleure amie de ses parents. Il découvrirait aussi que malheureusement la vie savait se montrer cruelle, que la vie lui avait arraché sa mère alors âgée de dix sept ans à peine. Naruto lui expliquerait aussi qu'à ses yeux, exactement comme aux yeux de Sasuke, il était l'enfant qu'il avait toujours désiré.

Et surtout, que tous deux ne cesseraient jamais de l'aimer.

Oui, ce temps-là viendrait. Mais pas tout de suite.

On sonna à la porte. Occupé à mettre la table, Naruto jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée au mur. Dix neuf heures. Ils n'attendaient pourtant personne. Perplexe, le blondinet se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de regarder à travers le judas.

Quand il découvrit l'identité de ses visiteurs, ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent au milieu d'un visage dépourvu de couleurs.

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bains, Sasuke achevait d'essuyer le corps humide de Yukio à l'aide d'une serviette.

-On a sonné à la porte, s'exclama Sasuke de cette petite voix fluette qu'adoptent les adultes lorsqu'ils s'adressent à un bébé. Qui c'est ? C'est Hinata ?

En guise de réponse, Yukio lui décocha un sourire à se damner. Il marmonna aussi quelque chose qui ressemblait à _agagbwagaga _mais étant donné que Sasuke ne parlait pas le dialecte des bébés, il ne comprit absolument rien.

-Ou peut-être tes grands parents ?

Yukio se contenta de fourrer son poing à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour le mordiller, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke. Avec précaution, le ténébreux lui enfila un pyjama sur lequel se trouvait imprimé un énorme ours beige qui disait « _Bonne nuit !_ ». Sasuke le prit ensuite dans ses bras et gagna le salon, s'attendant à trouver Hinata ou les parents de Naruto affalés sur le canapé. Mais le salon était désert. Sasuke fronça les sourcils et déposa Yukio dans son parc rempli de jouets avant de rejoindre Naruto. Le blondinet se trouvait toujours sur le pas de la porte, blanc comme un linge.

-Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu f…

En apercevant les grands-parents de Sakura Haruno sur le seuil de leur porte d'entrée, Sasuke perdit sa langue. Vêtue d'une élégante robe de satin jaune, un chapeau à plumes couvrant ses cheveux gris, Aoki Haruno le toisait avec une pointe de mépris. Bras croisés sur la poitrine, Kyosuke Haruno défiait Naruto du regard, un sourire mesquin flottant au coin de ses lèvres fines. Les grands parents de Sakura Haruno n'avaient pas changé depuis ce jour tragique où ils s'étaient rendus à l'hôpital pour faire leurs adieux à leur unique petite fille. Que Diable fabriquaient-ils ici ? Trop choqué pour arriver à parler, Naruto ne leur proposa même pas d'entrer. Trop méfiant pour s'y résoudre, Sasuke fit de même, le regard froid.

-Que faîtes-vous chez nous ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

La grand-mère de Sakura esquissa un sourire narquois.

-Bonsoir, jeunes hommes, dit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Visiblement, la politesse ne semble pas être votre point fort.

Poings serrés, Sasuke se garda de répondre à cette provocation. Ses maxillaires vibraient sous la peau de ses joues, tels deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. A travers les dires de Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke avaient appris à connaître Aoki et Kyosuke Haruno. Inutile de dire qu'ils ne les appréciaient en aucune façon. Arrogants, les grands-parents de Sakura s'acharnaient à croire que le monde se trouvait à leurs pieds.

Kyosuke Haruno se racla la gorge.

-La semaine dernière, nous avons passé un coup de téléphone à la maternité de l'hôpital où Sakura est décédée, expliqua-t-il. Nous voulions avoir des nouvelles de l'enfant, nous voulions savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Et l'un des médecins qui s'est occupé de notre petite fille nous a appris que l'enfant avait été adopté. Par vous.

-Nous sommes venus à Fukuoka pour le récupérer, enchaîna Aoki Haruno. Nous voulons obtenir la garde définitive de… Yukio ? C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle ?

Ce fut une véritable bombe. Le visage de Naruto se décomposa littéralement tandis que la rage commençait à se peindre sur celui de Sasuke. Imperturbables, Aoki et Kyosuke Haruno continuaient de les dévisager d'un air supérieur.

-Vous… vous…

La voix de Naruto tremblait légèrement. Les mots se perdirent dans sa souffrance. La simple idée d'être séparé de son fils engendrait en lui un sentiment de panique indescriptible. Une colère sourde déferla en Sasuke. Sans réfléchir, il attribua un violent coup de poing à la porte d'entrée. La porte claqua sauvagement contre le mur du couloir.

-En avoir la garde ?! hurla-t-il presque, vous vous foutez de nous c'est ça ? C'est une blague ? Vous n'avez rien souhaité de tel à l'hôpital lorsque vous êtes venu le voir après la mort de Sakura !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, ses cris firent écho dans tout l'immeuble et quelques portes voisines s'entrouvrirent.

-Eh bien, nous avons réfléchis depuis, répliqua Aoki Haruno. Nous avons perdu notre petite fille deux ans après notre fille unique. Cela n'est pas facile à surmonter, vous savez.

A ce moment-là, si Naruto ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras, Sasuke aurait très volontiers refait le portrait à cette vieille bique au chignon impeccable. Qu'importe qu'elle soit une femme, qu'importe qu'elle soit âgée, personne n'avait le droit de menacer leur bonheur. Personne.

-Me faîtes pas rire ! s'époumona-t-il, vous n'avez jamais aidé Sakura ! Vous lui envoyiez de l'argent tout les mois mais à part ça, qu'avez-vous fait ? Où étiez-vous pour l'aider à surmonter la mort de ses parents ? Où étiez-vous lorsqu'elle était au plus mal ? Sakura avait du mal à arrondir ses fins de mois ! Elle devait travailler comme une malade alors qu'elle était enceinte jusqu'aux dents ! Vous êtes des gros bourges et vous lui envoyiez à peine soixante mille yens* par mois ! Bande de salauds !

Une main plaquée sur sa poitrine, une autre enserrant fermement son avant-bras, Naruto le forçait à rester à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

-Arrête Sasuke ! Tu fais qu'empirer les choses !

Tant bien que mal, les conseils de Naruto parvinrent à lui faire entendre raison. Mâchoires serrées, Sasuke se mordit la langue, retenant courageusement la salve d'insultes qu'il rêvait de leur cracher en pleine figure. Il examina alors plus attentivement les yeux clairs des Haruno et y aperçut autre chose que du mépris. Il y décela du dégoût. Un dégoût tel que c'était à peine s'ils ne plissaient pas le nez pour l'exprimer. Naruto et Sasuke les dégoûtaient. Et il ne fallait pas disposer d'une intelligence exceptionnelle pour en deviner la raison.

Car leur arrière-petit-fils n'avait pas seulement était adopté par un couple de jeunes adultes à peine majeurs. Non. Il avait été adopté par un couple d'hommes. Par des homosexuels. Des homosexuels qu'ils avaient vu s'étreindre à l'hôpital, qu'ils avaient vu main dans la main lors de l'enterrement de Sakura. Et maintenant, voilà qu'ils vivaient ensemble et espéraient éduquer un enfant, comme s'ils en avaient le droit, comme si cela leur était dû. Comme s'ils étaient _normaux_. Seigneur, quelle infamie. Pour des personnes à la mentalité conservatrice telles que les Haruno, il était tout bonnement impensable qu'un couple si… comment dire… _contre-nature_ élève un enfant. Un enfant, pour s'épanouir pleinement, avait besoin d'un père et d'une mère, pas vrai ? Comment deux hommes pervertis pourraient-ils assumer ces rôles ? Le simple fait d'y penser suffisait à leur donner la nausée. Ils ne pouvaient qu'imaginer le genre d'éducation que recevrait leur arrière-petit-fils.

Une haine claire se dessina sur les traits de Kyosuke Haruno. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il voterait volontiers pour qu'on les liquide tous, un par un, ces _anormaux_. Après tout, ces personnes ne servaient à rien puisqu'elles ne pouvaient se reproduire. Autant les éliminer et débarrasser la planète de leur impureté. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Sasuke l'assassina du regard. Si ses deux yeux étaient des pistolets, Kyosuke Haruno serait mort sur le coup.

-En tout cas entendez bien cela messieurs, siffla Kyosuke Haruno, jamais je ne laisserais cet enfant entre vos mains. Hors de question qu'il soit élevé dans un milieu perverti par deux hommes comme vous qui pratiquez des activités totalement contre nature. Vous êtes sales et souillés. Je ne vous laisserais pas entraîner le fils de Sakura dans votre monde dégueulasse. Profitez bien des derniers jours qu'il vous reste à passer avec lui car je vais de ce pas chez un avocat réputé. Et, croyez-moi, nous obtiendrons la garde définitive de l'enfant.

-Ensuite, vous ne le verrez plus jamais, articula Aoki.

-Allez crever, répliqua Sasuke d'un ton glacial.

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques secondes encore. Puis les Haruno tournèrent les talons, sans rien ajouter de plus. Sans même les saluer. Naruto peina à résister à l'envie de leur balancer un _Et la politesse alors, ma p'tite dame ? On oublie de dire au revoir ? _ironique. En silence, les deux hommes rentèrent à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Sasuke se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Machinalement, il alluma la télévision, et commença à zapper. Naruto, quant à lui, prit Yukio dans ses bras, lui donna son biberon et alla le mettre au lit. Le bambin s'endormit rapidement, ce soir-là. Inutile de dire que personne ne goûta au plat préparé par Naruto. Afin de s'empêcher de penser, Naruto entreprit de ranger les assiettes et les couverts propres. Puis, il plaça la nourriture dans le frigo avant de rejoindre Sasuke.

Il se résolut à poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres.

-Sasuke… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Je veux pas… je veux pas qu'ils nous prennent Yukio.

Sasuke se contenta de le serrer contre lui. Epuisé, Naruto clôt les paupières un instant, bercé par les battements de cœur de Sasuke. En résistant aux sanglots qui le gagnaient, le ténébreux glissa une main dans les cheveux blonds de Naruto et, d'une voix pleine de combativité, il déclara :

-Je ne les laisserais pas faire. Je te le jure. Je ne laisserais personne prendre notre fils, tu m'entends ?

Naruto leva vers lui deux yeux humides et traversés par la stupéfaction. C'était la première fois que Sasuke appelait Yukio ainsi et il n'existait en ce bas monde aucun mot suffisamment puissant pour définir l'effet que cela fit à Naruto. Sasuke serra les dents. Malgré ses louables efforts, une larme silencieuse et brûlante de colère glissa sur sa joue.

-Je vais me battre, dit-il. Je vais me battre pour défendre mes droits.

-Tes droits ?

-Ouais. Mes droits. Celui d'aimer les hommes et celui d'être père. Et tu sais quoi Naruto ?

Le blondinet secoua la tête.

-Nous gagnerons.

* * *

*Phrase tirée du manga « Naruto Shippuden », M. Kishimoto.

*60 000 yens = 500 euros

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**J'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, je soutiens pleinement l'homoparentalité. Cela dit, c'est quelque chose qui se fait déjà depuis des années dans mon pays alors c'est devenu naturel pour nous, tout comme le mariage homo (depuis 2003 ou 2004) et l'adoption pour les parents homos (2006). Ensuite, je supporte plus d'entendre des bêtises aussi grosses qu'une maison sortir de la bouche de certains crétins qui ne savent pas de quoi ils parlent x) les gays sont tout aussi aptes que les autres à avoir des enfants et je pense que c'est ce que j'avais envie de transmettre. Concernant la grossesse adolescente, je ne porte aucun jugement sur cela. Les avis de « mes »personnages ne sont pas toujours forcément les miens.**

**Pour en revenir à l'histoire, si j'avais écrit une fiction longue, je pense que je me serais plus attardée sur certaines parties ou certains personnages qui mériteraient selon moi davantage d'attention. Mais étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une histoire courte en 2 ou 3 parties (je ne sais pas encore), j'ai choisi de me centrer sur le trio Naruto-Sasuke-Yukio. Enfin là, c'est plutôt la relation de couple (chaotique) et le travail de deuil qui sont exposés. Dans la seconde partie, je développerais plus la relation entre Naruto, Sasuke et le bébé. Cette partie-là était surtout destinée à planter le décor mais j'espère qu'elle n'était pas trop ennuyeuse. J'espère sincèrement que cette première partie vous a plu, j'y ai mis énormément de cœur, si vous saviez x) J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour la seconde partie qui s'intitulera « Le combat ». Une fois de plus, le couple SasuNaru (ou NaruSasu ? Bon sang, je n'en sais toujours rien haha) sera mis à l'épreuve et de nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition =) **

**Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu ^^**


	2. Le combat

**Le combat**

Les vacances d'été étaient enfin arrivées. De nombreux étudiants flânaient dans les rues de Fukuoka, lunettes de soleil sur le nez. D'autres préféraient s'asseoir sur un banc public du square situé non loin du centre-ville, à l'ombre d'un cerisier, . Assis dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres du lac où cancanaient de nombreux canards, Naruto, Sasuke et Yukio profitaient du soleil de juillet. Une casquette sur la tête et le corps badigeonné de crème solaire, Yukio regardait d'un œil émerveillé les oiseaux qui virevoltaient. Le ciel était d'un bleu électrique. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. Il s'agissait d'un après-midi banal, pareil aux autres.

Au loin, sortant d'un café, Sasuke aperçut soudainement Sai, accompagné d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Gêné, il détourna les yeux, priant tous les dieux pour que son ancien ami ne l'aperçoive pas. Il fallait dire que depuis ce fameux samedi soir où Sasuke l'avait laissé en plan dans sa Nissan, Sai l'ignorait superbement. Il ne s'asseyait plus à côté de lui en cours et ne daignait même pas le saluer lorsqu'ils se croisaient hasardement au détour d'un couloir. Au fond, Sasuke songeait que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. A cause de ce qui avait failli se passer ce soir-là, Sasuke ne se sentait plus capable de regarder Sai dans les yeux.

A quatre pattes sur l'herbe tiède, Yukio poursuivit une abeille qui butinait quelques coquelicots. Evidemment, il n'échappait pas au regard soucieux de Naruto, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup cette envie d'aventure commençant à germer chez son fils. A la maison ou à l'extérieur, Yukio rampait partout. Il suffisait de le quitter des yeux cinq secondes seulement pour qu'il disparaisse dans une autre pièce ou sous un meuble. C'était à en devenir fou. Le blondinet appréhendait ce que deviendrait sa vie lorsque Yukio saurait marcher. Ce serait l'enfer, littéralement. Il l'imaginait déjà, debout sur ses deux petits pieds, à courir dans tous les sens, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Seigneur et que ferait-il lorsque le bambin soufflerait sa quinzième bougie et qu'il commencerait à lui casser les pieds pour sortir le soir en compagnie de ses amis ? Cette simple idée suffisait à le faire frissonner d'horreur.

-Sasuke ?

Allongé sur le dos, mains derrière la nuque et yeux dissimulés derrière d'épaisses lunettes noires, Sasuke se trouvait plongé dans un demi-sommeil. La peau de son visage, habituellement pâle, adoptait une couleur cuivrée sous les rayons de juillet.

-Hum ? geignit-il.

-Il est temps de rentrer, j'aimerais prendre une douche avant d'aller bosser.

-Déjà ? Tu peux pas demander au vieux pour prendre ta soirée ?

Avec un léger sourire, le blondinet se pencha vers Sasuke et déposa un doux bécot sur sa joue. Elle était chaude.

-Non, je peux pas, répondit-il.

Doucement, Sasuke lui caressa le dos.

-C'est chiant ça, marmonna le ténébreux, je n'aime pas quand tu travailles le soir. Tu ne rentres pas avant deux heures du matin et moi je n'arrive pas à dormir avant que tu sois rentré.

En guise de réponse, Naruto haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. S'il admettait préférer les horaires de jour, le blondinet ne détestait pas travailler en soirée. Au contraire, il revoyait souvent les habitués et pouvait discuter avec eux. Péniblement, il se leva et s'étira comme un chat en soupirant d'aise. Il grimaça en sentant les os de son dos craquer les uns après les autres. En deux enjambées, il combla la courte distance le séparant de Yukio, toujours occupé à chasser les insectes, et le prit dans ses bras. Il remit correctement la casquette de l'enfant avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, lui arrachant un petit rire. Puis, précautionneusement, il l'installa dans la poussette tandis que Sasuke se hissait sur ses deux pieds. A une allure d'escargot, le jeune couple prit le chemin de son domicile.

Afin de prolonger la promenade, ils décidèrent de passer par le centre-ville. Les trottoirs étaient noirs de monde. Touristes et villageois se confondaient dans les ruelles. Naruto et Sasuke s'arrêtèrent près d'un vendeur ambulant pour acheter deux crèmes glacées. De temps à autre, Naruto s'arrêtait et présentait un biberon rempli d'eau fraîche à Yukio, histoire de veiller à ce qu'il n'ait pas soif. La température avoisinait les trente degrés. Inutile de préciser que le blondinet, véritable mère poule dans l'âme, craignait que son fils adoré se déshydrate et devienne pareil à un raisin sec. Parfois, sur le chemin, quelques regards curieux se tournaient vers eux. Les deux amoureux faisaient mine de les ignorer mais en réalité, ils les percevaient très clairement. Les gens se demandaient ce que fabriquait un bébé avec deux jeunes garçons à peine sortis de l'adolescence. Il était évident de leur petite famille posait question. Le jeune couple ne s'en formalisait pas mais il leur était parfois ennuyeux de se promener ou de faire les magasins à cause de toutes ces pupilles fixées sur eux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils rejoignirent enfin leur immeuble. En chemin, Naruto avait acheté quelques bibelots destinés à décorer le salon, ainsi que plusieurs vêtements légers pour Yukio. Evidemment, Sasuke se chargeait de porter les nombreux sacs après avoir payé. Le vent se faufilait à travers les branches recouvertes de fleurs blanches des pruniers bordant le petit parking de l'immeuble. Naruto et Sasuke pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée climatisé. Tandis que Naruto appelait l'ascenseur, Sasuke vérifia s'ils avaient du courrier. Il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement en découvrant qu'ils n'avaient aucune facture. C'était déjà ça. Néanmoins, une enveloppe assez large gisait dans le fond de la boîte en métal gris. Sasuke l'attrapa avant de se ruer dans l'ascenseur. Une fois arrivés au second étage, ils rejoignirent leur appartement douillet. Pendant que Naruto filait sous la douche, Sasuke s'occupa de Yukio. Après l'avoir débarrassé de sa casquette, il l'assit dans son parc. Il fallut moins d'une seconde au petit enfant pour s'intéresser aux nombreux jouets qui le peuplaient.

Epuisé, Sasuke se laissa ensuite tomber dans le canapé et, tout en gardant un œil sur son fils, ouvrit l'enveloppe. Son cœur rata un battement lorsque ses yeux découvrirent l'en-tête.

**Ministère des Affaires Sociales**

Il comprit immédiatement. Les grands-parents Haruno, dont ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle depuis un mois, venaient de mettre leur menace à exécution. A la vitesse de dix mots par seconde, Sasuke parcourut les lignes d'un air affolé. A première vue, Naruto et lui étaient convoqués au tribunal des affaires familiales dans deux mois. Aoki et Kyosuke Haruno les poursuivaient en justice et réclamaient la garde définitive de Yukio Uzumaki. C'était une blague ? N'est-ce pas ? Sa gorge était subitement devenue aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara, comme s'il n'avait rien bu depuis des années. Ses mains, devenues moites, commençaient à trembler comme des feuilles sous un vent d'hiver. Et alors qu'il sentait le feu lui monter aux joues, Sasuke eut l'impression que son cœur allait imploser au creux de sa poitrine. Lentement, il leva les yeux vers son fils. Les orbes de jade de Yukio le dévisageaient avec une pointe de curiosité, tandis qu'il fourrait un gros cube en plastique dans sa bouche tout en babillant. Une simple serviette autour de la taille, Naruto fit irruption dans le salon. Quelques gouttes d'eau chaude perlaient encore sur son torse hâlé et finement musclé.

-Hey Sasuke, tu penses que…

En apercevant le visage décomposé de son conjoint, Naruto ne put terminer sa phrase. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha, laissant derrière lui quelques traces de pas légèrement humides. Nerveusement, il glissa une main dans ses cheveux blonds dégoulinants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Sasuke déglutit avec difficulté.

-C'est… c'est une lettre du tribunal de Fukuoka.

Sa voix était enrouée. Les traits de Naruto composèrent une mine stupéfaite.

-Nous sommes convoqués le quinze septembre pour… discuter de l'adoption de Yukio. Les Haruno demandent la garde définitive.

Ses mots firent écho dans le crâne de Naruto qui crut un instant que son cœur allait cesser de battre. Soudainement, les poumons du blondinet étaient vidés, comme s'ils ne contenaient plus d'air. Alors qu'il venait tout juste de prendre une douche pratiquement brûlante, il se mit à trembloter de froid. Sans dire un mot, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Un début de panique pétillait au fond des pupilles de Naruto.

-Et ben… nous allons prendre un avocat, susurra le blondinet d'une voix inhabituellement rauque. Nous allons prendre un avocat et nous nous rendrons au tribunal.

-Naruto…

-Il s'agit de notre fils, Sasuke ! On ne peut pas se défiler !

Non, ils ne le pouvaient pas et Sasuke n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Cependant, Sasuke Uchiha était intelligent. On pouvait apercevoir la finesse d'esprit traverser son regard. Il n'ignorait rien du compte en banque bien garnis de Kyosuke et Aoki Haruno, ni de la prestigieuse place qu'ils occupaient au sein de la société. Autrefois, Sakura leur avait confié que son grand-père maternel se trouvait à la tête d'une entreprise internationalement réputée. Inutile de dire que ces vils vautours allaient se servir de leur statut pour tenter d'influencer le procès ou de corrompre la juge chargée de leur affaire. Sasuke parcourut une seconde fois la lettre. Plus lentement. Plus attentivement. Maître Orochimaru. Ce seul alignement de lettres suffit à lui glacer le cœur d'horreur. L'avocat destiné à représenter les Haruno au procès était un véritable ténor du barreau. Ses honoraires astronomiques n'avaient d'égal que son talent. Orochimaru n'avait plus rien à prouver, sa réputation était faite. En plus de vingt ans de carrière, il n'avait perdu que trois ou quatre procès. Rien de plus.

Seule une classe d'élite pouvait se permettre les services d'un tel avocat. Sasuke sentit le découragement l'envahir, telle une vague. Ses épaules se voûtèrent subitement, comme si elles portaient tout le poids du monde. Si à la présence d'un avocat prestigieux de renommée nationale on ajoutait le fait que l'homoparentalité restait un phénomène méconnu et souvent peu apprécié, le jeune couple était en mauvaise posture. A vrai dire, Sasuke ne pensait pas une seconde qu'ils pourraient gagner ce maudit procès. Il ne fallait pas disposer d'une intelligence hors normes pour deviner la suite des évènements. Maître Orochimaru débattrait sans aucun doute sur le bien-être de Yukio et sur les conséquences développementales que pourraient avoir le fait d'être élevé par un couple d'hommes. Comme tout avocat digne de ce nom, il parlerait de _preuves_, de _témoignages_, ou d'_experts_. Il mettrait sous le nez de la juge des documents appuyant sa tirade. Bien sûr, étant donné que les salaires de Sasuke et Naruto ne valaient même pas la moitié des honoraires de Maître Orochimaru, ils ne pourraient pas engager un avocat réputé dans le domaine. Ils prendraient certainement le premier venu, le seul qu'ils seraient à même de payer. Un avocat de bas étage qui ne pourraient sans doute pas rétorquer face aux diatribes acerbes du ténor. Les Haruno, vieux couple riche et cent pour cent hétérosexuel, gagneraient la garde de Yukio. D'autant plus qu'ils se voyaient être ses grands-parents biologiques. Ni Naruto ni Sasuke ne pouvait affirmer l'existence d'un lien de sang entre Yukio et eux. Tout jouait contre eux.

C'était perdu d'avance.

Un long soupir franchit la barrière des lèvres de Sasuke. Les yeux de Naruto se remplirent d'horreur, comme si le blondinet lisait dans les pensées de son conjoint. Seulement, même si l'affaire semblait perdue d'avance, les deux garçons ne sentaient pas capables d'abandonner. Car même si leurs craintes se confirmaient, même si Yukio finissait par être confié à ses grands-parents biologiques, ils ne voulaient pas rester sans réagir. Ils voulaient que leur fils sache combien ils s'étaient battus pour lui. Ils voulaient que leur fils sache ce qu'ils avaient enduré en son nom. Ils voulaient simplement que leur fils sache combien ils pouvaient l'aimer.

Leur combat commençait maintenant.

oOoOo

Installé derrière son ordinateur portable, Naruto était occupé à éplucher les cabinets d'avocat. Assis à côtés de lui, ses parents l'aidaient dans ses recherches. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que les Uzumaki passaient les trois quarts de leur temps sur Internet, en quête d'un avocat expérimenté mais aux honoraires corrects. Autant dire qu'ils cherchaient une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Installé dans son petit parc, un gros cube dans la bouche, Yukio les dévisageait de ses grands yeux verts.

-C'est pas vrai, se lamenta Naruto, jamais je ne pourrais payer un avocat compétent. C'est au-dessus de mes moyens.

Peinée, Kushina posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Tu as pensé à prendre un avocat prodéo ? demanda-t-elle, tu n'aurais rien à payer dans ce cas.

-Hors de question de prendre un avocat pareil, siffla le blondinet, si c'est pour qu'il bâcle l'affaire, ça vaut pas le coup. Je veux un bon avocat, capable de nous défendre correctement.

-Je sais que Sasuke et toi vous voulez absolument régler ça par vous-mêmes, intervint Minato, mais tu sais que nous pouvons régler les frais Naruto.

Le concerné lui décocha un doux sourire.

-C'est gentil mais Sasuke et moi avons décidé d'affronter ça ensemble. Nous vivons ensemble à présent, nous avons décidé de tout assumer main dans la main. C'est à nous de gérer la situation, papa.

Minato pinça les lèvres mais ne répliqua pas. Il connaissait suffisamment son fils pour savoir qu'il camperait sur ses positions. Pour une raison inconnue, Sasuke et lui s'étaient mis en tête qu'ils devaient être les seuls à combattre les Haruno. Peut-être était-ce pour eux une façon de se prouver qu'ensemble, ils arriveraient à tout. Peut-être était-ce pour eux une manière de se rassurer concernant l'avenir. Néanmoins, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple affaire de couple, il s'agissait d'une affaire de famille. Si les jeunes pères ne voulaient pas perdre Yukio, les grands-parents Uchiha et Uzumaki ne le souhaitaient pas non plus. Yukio était leur petit-fils, une partie d'eux-mêmes. Même Kushina Uzumaki qui, au départ, avait eu du mal à encaisser le choc considérait à présent Yukio comme son propre enfant. Pour eux, il était inconcevable de le perdre. Un soir, autour d'un dîner bien arrosé, Fugaku Uchiha et Minato avaient plaisanté sur le sujet en clamant haut et fort qu'ils n'hésiterait pas à recourir au kidnapping s'il s'agissait du seul moyen de récupérer Yukio.

Evidemment, à l'exception des deux hommes, cette boutade ne fit rire absolument personne. Et surtout pas Naruto et Sasuke qui n'imaginaient pas un seul instant leur existence sans Yukio. Comment imaginer le quotidien sans ses éclats de rire ? Sans ces sourires innocents ? Sans ces débuts de mots qui ne voulaient encore rien dire ? Chaque instant partagé avec Yukio avait une valeur inexplicable aux yeux des deux pères. Désormais, lorsque Yukio pleurait son biberon au milieu de la nuit, Naruto et Sasuke ne se disputaient plus pour savoir qui irait le lui donner : ils se disputaient pour savoir qui n'irait _pas_ le lui donner. Car la tétée était un vrai moment privilégié au cours duquel une multitude de sentiments véhiculaient. Souvent, dans ces instants-là, Naruto songeait qu'il pourrait passer le reste de sa vie perdu dans ces yeux de jade curieux et rieurs.

-Naruto, s'exclama Minato, clique-là pour voir !

De l'index, Minato pointa le lien sur lequel Naruto devait cliquer. Le blondinet s'exécuta. Ils arrivèrent sur une page intitulée _Hozuki & Nara – Avocats associés. _En silence, la famille Uzumaki parcourut le site, lisant précautionneusement les lignes qui défilaient devant eux. Ce petit cabinet d'avocats venait à peine de s'installer dans le centre ville de Fukuoka. Un bon point pour eux puisque Naruto et Sasuke ne vivaient qu'à quelques rues de là. De plus, Karin Hozuki, l'associée de Shikamaru Nara, possédait un CV en béton. Spécialisée dans les affaires familiales, elle avait déjà défendu de nombreux parents ayant adopté un enfant. Evidemment, il n'était précisé nulle part qu'il s'agissait ou non de parents homosexuels mais la jeune avocate s'y connaissait en la matière. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, ses honoraires restaient accessibles au goût de Naruto. Un sourire triomphant naquit sur ses lèvres.

-Génial ! On en a enfin trouvé une !

-Tu vas l'appeler quand ? demanda Kushina, soucieuse.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

-Il faut que j'en parle avec Sasuke avant, répondit-il. Aujourd'hui, il a cours jusque dix neuf heures, il ne sera pas là avant dix neuf heures trente au moins.

-D'accord mais n'attends pas trop longtemps, conseilla Minato.

-Appelle-la demain au plus tard, conclut Kushina.

En guise de réponse, Naruto se contenta de hocher frénétiquement la tête. Evidemment qu'il allait l'appeler ! Le procès aurait lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois, ils devaient donc élaborer une stratégie. Cependant, il aurait le temps d'en discuter dès le lendemain matin avec Sasuke. Pour l'instant, il voulait simplement savourer cette sensation de soulagement qui naviguait en lui. Car il devinait que cet instant de répit serait de courte de durée. Comme à chaque fois. En sifflotant, Naruto éteignit l'ordinateur et s'approcha du parc. Tout sourire, il prit Yukio dans ses bras et l'embrassa bruyamment sur les deux joues avant de le tenir à la verticale, par les deux bras. Les pieds de Yukio frôlèrent le sol. Ses petites jambes commencèrent à se mouvoir avec hésitation. Marcher semblait un effort fastidieux mais du haut de ses huit mois, le bébé parvenait déjà à faire quelques pas lorsqu'on le soutenait. Emerveillés, Kushina et Minato l'encouragèrent, faisant naître sur son visage un sourire lumineux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto le laissa se reposer. Assis sur le parquet, Yukio commença à s'attaquer à un ficus dont Sasuke s'efforçait de prendre grand soin. De ses petits doigts boudinés, il arracha quelques feuilles sous le regard horrifié de Naruto, qui se dépêcha de l'éloigner.

Kushina et Minato saluèrent ensuite leur fils avant de quitter l'appartement. Seul, Naruto mit un CD de musique relaxante dans la chaîne hi-fi et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Elle affichait dix neuf heures. Sasuke venait tout juste de terminer son cours. Naruto l'imagina, en train de remballer ses affaires et de marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, et se mit à sourire bêtement. Tout en écoutant la mélodie planant dans l'appartement, le blondinet donna un bain tiède à Yukio. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils jouèrent avec les petits canards en plastique offerts par Hinata. Yukio semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les noyer. Cela le faisait éclater de rire et, absolument pas sadique pour un sou, Naruto l'imitait aussitôt. Puis, délicatement, le blondinet l'assit sur une large table à langer fixée au mur carrelé de la salle de bains. Tout en lui parlant, Naruto l'essuya avec une serviette. Des effluves fruités lui titillèrent les narines. Précautionneusement, le jeune papa le vêtit d'un pyjama en coton avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'asseoir dans la chaise haute, située autour de la table de la cuisine. Non sans cesser de raconter des âneries, Naruto prépara le dîner de Yukio. Poissons et légumes mixés. Quand elle fut chaude, il déversa la mixture dans une assiette en plastique et prit place sur une chaise, aux côtés de son fils.

-Aller Yukio, s'exclama-t-il, si tu veux voir Winnie l'ourson, il faut manger toute ton assiette.

Les lèvres du bébé restèrent pourtant scellées. Visiblement, découvrir la tête de ce gros ours orange vêtu d'un ridicule t-shirt rouge au fond d'une assiette ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Dans ces moments-là, il fallait faire usage d'imagination. Bienveillant, Naruto plongea une cuillère dans la préparation et la goûta afin de vérifier la température. Puis, comme un parfait abruti, il commença à faire voltiger la cuillère dans les airs en imitant les bruitages d'un avion.

-Attention ! L'avion doit retourner d'urgence à l'aéroport, veuillez ouvrir les portes !

Amusé, Yukio suivit des yeux la cuillère en plastique pleine de nourriture. Puis, lorsqu'elle s'approcha de son visage, l'enfant ouvrit grand la bouche pour la gober. Ce petit manège dura pendant vingt bonnes minutes. Parfois, Yukio gardait sa bouche, barbouillée de pommes de terre écrasées, fermée, histoire d'ennuyer le monde. Aux alentours de dix neuf heures trente, Sasuke rentra. En l'apercevant, Yukio éclata de rire et tendit les bras vers lui en marmonnant quelque chose ressemblant à _pada_. Sasuke déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son fils, évitant stratégiquement les joues dégoulinantes de salive et de poisson mixé, avant d'embrasser Naruto du bout des lèvres.

-Tu veux manger quoi Naruto ? questionna-t-il en ouvrant le frigo.

-J'sais pas, répondit le blondinet d'une voix fatiguée.

-Tu veux qu'on commande une pizza ?

A l'aide de sa cuillère, Naruto racla le fond de l'assiette, découvrant un Winnie l'ourson souillé de purée de pommes de terre.

-Ok, ce sera une quatre fromages pour moi.

-Adjugé, vendu ! Ce sera quatre fromages pour moi aussi !

-Copieur !

-Toi-même !

Naruto se contenta de pouffer, laissant à son conjoint le bête plaisir d'avoir le dernier mot. Heureux que Yukio ait terminé entièrement son repas, Naruto déposa l'assiette dans l'évier de la cuisine, à côté de deux tasses. Avec une pointe d'hésitation dans le regard, il fixa la vaisselle sale pendant une salve de secondes avant d'estimer qu'il serait toujours temps de nettoyer le lendemain. D'un pas traînant, il regagna le salon, éteignit la musique et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Epuisé, il se massa les tempes un long moment, paupières closes. De son côté, Sasuke prit Yukio dans ses bras et le conduisit dans sa chambre. Il ferma les rideaux et alluma la veilleuse. Une multitude de dessins animaliers colorés vagabondèrent sur les murs recouverts de papier peint bleu ciel. Une douce musique ébrécha le silence. En le serrant contre sa poitrine, Sasuke lui chantonna une petite berceuse pour l'endormir. Rapidement, Yukio sombra dans un profond sommeil. En prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, Sasuke le déposa dans son berceau et le recouvrit d'une couverture avant de placer sa peluche favorite à côté de sa tête. A pas de loups, il quitta ensuite la chambre, tout en veillant à laisser la porte entrouverte.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le salon, Naruto était en train de commander les pizzas. Le livreur sonna à leur porte vingt minutes plus tard. Tel un vieux couple, ils se plantèrent devant une émission de téléréalité stupide en dégustant leur pizza. Une fois rassasié, Naruto alla se glisser sous la douche tandis que Sasuke emballait dans du papier aluminium les restes de pizza qu'ils n'avaient pas pu engloutir. Insouciant, il laissa les cartons traîner sur le comptoir de la cuisine, jugeant que Naruto aurait bien le temps de les jeter le lendemain matin. En élève studieux, il attrapa son énorme bouquin d'anatomie et se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil. D'une oreille distraite, il écoutait la musique presque dramatique annonçant le début du journal télévisé. En dépit des nouvelles macabres présentées par le journaliste, il ne leva pas une seule fois les yeux de son épais bouquin. Concentré, il entendit à peine les pas de Naruto qui se rapprochaient. Un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, le blondinet arriva derrière lui et se pencha pour déposa quelques baisers sur sa nuque. Lentement, ses mains descendirent le long du torse de Sasuke.

-Sasuke… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-J'étudie.

-Avec la télévision ?

-Rien ne peut me déconcentrer quand je travaille.

Un sourire espiègle naquit sur les lèvres de Naruto.

_Rien ne te déconcentre mon amour ? T'es prêt à le parier ?_

Le blondinet contourna le canapé et prit place aux côtés de Sasuke, qui ne levait toujours pas le nez de son maudit bouquin. Naruto se lova contre lui. Une main perdue sous le t-shirt de Sasuke, il commença par l'embrasser sur la joue avant de descendre jusque son cou. Ses doigts expertes allaient et venaient sur les flancs de Sasuke, qu'il savait sensibles. Sasuke clôt les paupières. Quelques mèches blondes lui chatouillaient la mâchoire et les arômes fruités émanant de la peau tiède de Naruto semblèrent s'installer dans ses narines. Le souffle chaud de Naruto heurtait sa nuque, lui arrachait d'agréables frissons. A deux reprises, il faillit lâcher son livre. Naruto déposa un chapelet de baisers au creux de son cou avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à son oreille.

-Et là ? susurra-t-il, t'arrives toujours à te concentrer ?

Sasuke sourit.

-Il… en faut plus que ça… pour…

Et il ne termina même pas sa phrase, vaincu. Le livre d'anatomie valsa à travers la pièce avant de s'écraser lourdement près de la table. Sasuke tourna la tête et captura les lèvres de Naruto. En un baiser, Sasuke étouffa l'éclat de rire qui se bousculait dans sa gorge. Il pouvait le sentir sourire contre sa bouche. Les bras de Naruto s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque. Doucement, le blondinet se laissa tomber à la renverse, entraînant Sasuke avec lui. Bientôt, le t-shirt de Sasuke se retrouva sur le tapis du salon. Les mains habiles de Naruto parcouraient son corps avec douceur et envie. Les muscles de son dos roulaient sous les phalanges du blondinet. Tendrement, Sasuke mordilla les lèvres de Naruto avant de glisser lentement jusqu'à sa clavicule, laissant derrière lui quelques marques rougeâtres. Bercé par les soupirs de Naruto, il clôt les paupières, savourant l'instant. Désormais, seul Naruto occupait son esprit. Rien d'autre n'existait.

Avec une douceur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, Naruto l'étreignit contre son cœur. Quelques _je t'aime _se perdirent dans le néant. Lentement, le blondinet entrouvrit les paupières. Le monde lui semblait flou, comme s'il ne s'agissait plus que d'une palette de couleurs mêlées les unes aux autres. Puis, alors que leur désir montait d'un cran, quelque chose attira l'attention de Naruto.

« _Et maintenant, place à l'actualité régionale. Allons à la rencontre de ces deux grands-parents outragés qui se battent jour après jour pour que justice soit faite. Un reportage de Yana Mitsuhiro et Yukiteru Gasai. »_

En découvrant l'identité de ces _deux grands-parents outragés_, les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres. Furtivement, il tapota l'épaule nue de son conjoint.

-Sasuke !

-Quoi encore ? marmonna le concerné entre deux baisers.

-Regarde ! Les vieux cons passent à la télé ! Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

En soupirant, Sasuke stoppa son activité et prêta attention au journal télévisé. Aoki et Kyosuke Haruno resplendissaient littéralement. Fidèles à leurs habitudes, ils avaient revêtu des vêtements de grandes marques et employaient de grands mots face aux caméras. Et ils osèrent. Ils osèrent évoquer le nom de Sakura. Ils osèrent profaner les sentiments de leur défunte petite fille en avouant la honte qu'ils avaient pu ressentir en découvrant l'existence de _ce Yukio_, comme ils disaient. Certes, ils ne prononcèrent pas le mot _traînée _mais on devinait aisément que ce terme leur brûlait les lèvres. Ensuite, en versant quelques larmes de crocodiles, Aoki Haruno enchaîna en expliquant à quel point ils regrettaient leur erreur en abandonnant leur arrière-petit-fils à présent tellement précieux à leurs yeux. Douée en éloquence, la vieille peau affirma que désormais leur réputation ne comptait plus, que désormais ils se fichaient royalement du regard des autres, que désormais seul _ce Yukio _comptait pour eux. Mais, pas de chance, on leur avait volé. Qui ? Mais un couple _d'homosexuels_ évidemment, quelle question. Kyosuke Haruno, la voix presque tremblante, annonça qu'il lui était tout bonnement insupportable de laisser son arrière-petit-fils entre les mains de deux jeunes adolescents irresponsables et immatures. Il ajouta même qu'ils s'étaient présentés chez eux, ces deux jeunes garnements leur avait presque claqué la porte au nez en leur disant _d'aller crever_ alors qu'ils voulaient simplement discuter.

Face à tant de mensonges, les visages des deux garçons composèrent une expression horrifiée. Et comme si cela n'était pas encore suffisant, le reportage s'acheva par une photo de leur immeuble. Maintenant, tous ceux connaissant un peu la préfecture de Fukuoka savaient où ils habitaient. Une fois de plus, l'intelligence de Sasuke se manifesta. Le ténébreux avait déjà tout compris. Il s'agissait en réalité bien plus que d'une banale querelle d'adoption. Il s'agissait d'une affaire d'état, d'une affaire qui bouleversait littéralement les croyances de la société. L'homoparentalité était un sujet dont on discutait rarement. A vrai dire, certains ignoraient même jusqu'à l'existence de ce terme. Des parents homosexuels ? Trêve de plaisanterie, s'il vous plaît ! Voilà pourquoi les Haruno avaient convoqués la télévision : ils espéraient que la société se range de leur côté. Inutile de mentionner que cela ne tarderait pas à se faire sentir.

-J'appelle Karin Hozuki, nous devons obtenir un rendez-vous le plus vite possible, s'exclama Naruto en bondissant sur ses pieds. Je voulais t'en parler avant de prendre contact avec elle mais là on a plus le temps.

-Quoi ? T'as trouvé un avocat ? s'étrangla Sasuke, et tu veux l'appeler maintenant ? Mais enfin Naruto, il est presque vingt et une heures !

Naruto s'empressa d'allumer son ordinateur. A la vitesse de la lumière, il ouvrit _Internet Explorer _et rechercha le site où se trouvait l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone de l'avocate. Heureusement, il avait eu l'intelligence de l'enregistrer dans ses favoris. Sans s'occuper de l'heure tardive, il se saisit du téléphone et composa le numéro de portable de Karin Hozuki.

-Cette affaire est en train de prendre des proportions énormes, Sasuke, dit-il. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre plus longtemps.

Après trois sonneries, une voix de femme se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

-_Allô ?_

-Maître Hozuki ? Karin Hozuki ?

-_En effet. Vous êtes ?_

-Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et je m'excuse de vous déranger à une heure pareille mais croyez bien que je ne le ferais pas si ce n'était pas urgent.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour le dire, Naruto lui raconta son histoire en détails. Sous les yeux stupéfaits de Sasuke, il n'hésita pas une seconde à parler de mensonge et de coup monté. A la vitesse où il parlait, Karin Hozuki ne devait certainement pas avoir la possibilité d'en placer une. A bout de souffle, il termina sa tirade par un _nous avons besoin de votre aide_ presque implorant.

-_Je vois… c'est donc vous le jeune couple dont ils viennent de parler aux infos, c'est ça ?_

-Vous avez tout compris.

_-Je vais être franche avec vous. Lorsque j'ai vu le reportage, j'ai presque espéré que vous me contactiez. _

Il y eut un bref silence.

-_Si vous avez correctement lu mon site internet, vous avez dû remarquer que je suis spécialisée dans les affaires familiales. Je ne m'occupe que de ces dossiers et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle situation se présente à moi._

Les yeux bleus de Naruto brillèrent d'un éclat nouveau.

-Vous avez déjà défendu des couples gays ? demanda-t-il.

-_Non, c'est la première fois, _répondit Karin. _Cela dit, je me fiche pas mal de l'orientation sexuelle de mes clients, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est le bien-être de l'enfant. Je vous propose que l'on se rencontre afin de discuter de tout ça calmement, quand êtes-vous libre ?_

Naruto jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sasuke. Le ténébreux haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte et marmonna qu'il pourrait toujours s'arranger pour prendre congé ou sécher un cours. Naruto lui décocha un sourire reconnaissant avant de fixer une date avec l'avocate. Le cœur battant, il finit par raccrocher sans oublier de remercier Karin Hozuki.

Ils avaient rendez-vous le surlendemain.

oOoOo

-Tu es sûre d'avoir tout compris pour les repas, maman ? s'enquit Sasuke, il faut que les légumes et la viande soient bien mixés et surtout pas trop chaud sinon il va tout rendre.

Mikoto Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sasuke, j'ai élevé deux enfants. Crois-tu que j'ai encore besoin de conseils ?

Sasuke garda le silence et se contenta simplement de lui tirer la langue. Faussement vexée, sa mère lui asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule avant de lui ordonner de filer. Sasuke embrassa Yukio sur la joue avant de rejoindre Naruto à l'extérieur. Main dans la main, les deux garçons traversèrent les rues du centre-ville jusqu'à arriver devant le cabinet d'avocats de Karin Hozuki et Shikamaru Nara. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de pousser la porte de verre. Une secrétaire s'approcha d'eux et ils se présentèrent. Avec un sourire frisant le charme, elle leur pria de patienter un instant. Naruto se laissa tomber sur une chaise tandis que Sasuke faisait les cents pas. Bientôt, une femme d'une trentaine d'années vint à leur rencontre. De longs cheveux roux voltigeaient à chacun de ses pas et de petits yeux noisette brillaient derrière d'épaisses lunettes noires. Elle leur adressa un charmant sourire, dévoilant une dentition impeccable. Courtoisement, elle leur serra la main et les invita à pénétrer dans son bureau.

Le jeune couple obtempéra et Karin prit soin de fermer la porte derrière eux. La jeune avocate leur proposa de s'asseoir puis elle s'installa dans le large fauteuil de cuir noir situé de l'autre côté de son bureau. Sourcils légèrement froncés, elle attrapa un stylo et griffonna quelques lignes illisibles sur une feuille vierge.

-Alors messieurs ? questionna-t-elle, et si nous reprenions tout depuis le début ?

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke, Naruto se chargea de raconter une seconde fois leur petite histoire. Yeux ancrés dans ceux de la jeune femme, il parla de Sakura et de son ultime volonté. Il lui raconta également ce qui l'avait poussé à adopter Yukio, ainsi que le déroulement de leur vie quotidienne. Il n'oublia pas de mentionner les sacrifices que Sasuke avait dû faire pour jouer son rôle de père, comme par exemple travailler en dehors de ses heures de cours. Karin l'écouta attentivement et se garda de l'interrompre. De temps à autre, elle hochait lentement la tête ou esquissait un petit sourire tout en prenant des notes.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, résuma-t-elle, les Haruno se sont rendus chez vous à l'improviste le mois dernier afin de vous menacer ?

-En quelque sorte, répondit Naruto, ils nous ont insulté et nous ont affirmé qu'ils obtiendraient la garde de Yukio par n'importe quel moyen.

Blasé, Sasuke croisa les bras.

-La vérité c'est qu'ils s'en fichent que Naruto et moi soyons jeunes. Ce n'est pas notre âge qui leur pose problème mais le fait que nous soyons gays.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, effectivement, souffla Karin. Nous pouvons nous servir de ça lors du procès. Est-ce que des témoins ont assisté à la scène ?

-A cause du bruit, quelques voisins ont regardé ce qu'il se passait, acquiesça Naruto, mais je doute qu'ils aient envie de témoigner en notre faveur.

-Que pensez-vous de l'issue du procès, Maître Hozuki ? demanda Sasuke, vous pensez qu'on a une chance ?

Karin haussa les épaules.

-Vous savez, répliqua-t-elle, ces gens-là ont de gros moyens et Maître Orochimaru n'est pas n'importe qui. Ce ne sera pas facile de les atteindre, je ne vous le cache pas. Cependant, si j'en crois la convocation que vous avez reçue, c'est la juge Tsunade qui se prononcera à l'issue du procès. C'est une femme très bien et elle a beaucoup d'expérience. Je sais qu'elle restera objective et tranchera en faveur de l'enfant.

Quelque peu rassuré, Naruto ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Sasuke quant à lui ne laissa rien paraître. De nature méfiante, il n'était jamais très optimiste dans ce genre de situation. Pendant une heure, l'avocate et ses deux clients parlèrent stratégie. En l'écoutant parler, Sasuke et Naruto ne doutaient pas une seconde de la compétence de la rouquine. Elle savait ce qu'elle disait et connaissait parfaitement la procédure juridique. Sans difficulté, elle donna une réponse à chacune de leurs nombreuses questions. Pas une fois elle ne les questionna sur leur relation de couple. Pas une seule fois elle posa sur eux un regard empreint de dégoût ou de haine. Leur homosexualité ne sembla poser aucun problème pour elle et les deux garçons en furent profondément soulagé. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que si Karin Hozuki n'avait pas pour habitude de défendre des couples gays dans un tribunal, elle restait une fervente militante de l'homophobie. Elle ne supportait tout simplement pas la discrimination, quelle que soit sa forme.

Combien de fois ne s'était-elle pas rendue à ces manifestations contre la discrimination raciale ou sexuelle ? Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas cloué le bec à tous ces homophobes écervelés qu'elle rencontrait parfois ? Ce que Naruto et Sasuke ignoraient également, c'était l'existence d'un certain Juugo. Juugo, l'ami d'enfance de Karin. Ce même Juugo qui, cinq ans plus tôt, ne supportant plus le brimades homophobes de certains de ses collègues de travail, avait fait une tentative de suicide. Heureusement, son petit ami, Kimimaro arriva à temps et prévint une ambulance. Juugo frôla la mort ce jour-là et Karin, plus en colère que jamais, décida de se battre contre ce genre d'individus. C'était certainement pour ça que l'histoire de Naruto et Sasuke la touchait autant malgré son grand professionnalisme. Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait tant envie de la défendre. Ce procès avait quelque chose de personnel. Même pour elle.

Lorsque Naruto et Sasuke quittèrent le cabinet d'avocats, de maussades nuages gris opacifiaient le ciel de juillet. Au loin, ils pouvaient entendre le murmure de l'orage. Les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber. Sans se soucier des regards tournés vers eux, Sasuke passa un bras autour des épaules de Naruto et lui embrassa le front. Le blondinet lui décocha un sourire à se damner. Indifférents à la pluie, ils sillonnèrent les rues de Fukuoka. Le vent emmêlaient leurs cheveux et griffaient leurs joues. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur d'une brasserie où ils dégustèrent un modeste repas accompagné d'une bière fraîche. Puis, comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils grimpèrent dans un bus et descendirent à quelques pâtés de maison du cinéma. Cet après-midi, ils avaient envie de se changer les idées. Ils avaient envie de se retrouver. Ils avaient simplement envie d'oublier un instant leurs responsabilités et de passer une journée qui ressemblait à celles d'autres jeunes de leur âge.

Et Seigneur comme ça faisait du bien de se sentir comme tout le monde !

Après s'être chamaillé pendant un bon quart d'heure au sujet du film qu'ils iraient voir, les amoureux optèrent pour un thriller mettant en évidence les talents de Johnny Depp. En engloutissant des poignées de pop corn, Naruto garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran, obnubilé par le charme de l'acteur américain. Nullement captivé par le scénario, Sasuke s'endormit au bout de trente minutes. Qu'importe, il avait déjà deviné l'identité du tueur. Une heure et demie plus tard, lorsque le générique défila au rythme d'une mélodie macabre, Naruto le réveilla à coups de coude bien placés. C'était toujours la même chose quand il allait au cinéma avec Sasuke. A force, Naruto en arrivait à se demander pourquoi il prenait encore la peine de payer la séance si c'était pour dormir comme un bienheureux.

Aux alentours de dix sept heures, ils retrouvèrent Yukio chez les grands-parents Uchiha qui leur proposèrent de rester dîner. Evidemment, le jeune couple accepta, ne ratant pas une occasion de se faire offrir un repas. Les temps étaient durs. La pluie avait enfin cessé de tomber. Ils dînèrent dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Mikoto Uchiha se chargea de nourrir Yukio sous le regard attentif de Naruto. Itachi Uchiha, le frère de Sasuke, passa la soirée à raconter des blagues douteuses au sujet de son cadet. Naturellement, tout le monde s'esclaffa sauf le principal intéressé qui se contenta de fusiller du regard son abruti de frère. A vingt heures trente, le jeune couple regagna son domicile. Confortablement installé dans sa poussette, Yukio regardait le ciel, intrigué. La démarche leste, le jeune couple parcourut une nouvelle fois les ruelles de Fukuoka, bordées par d'élégants lampadaires en fer forgé. Tout en papotant comme de vraies pies, ils traversèrent le parking. Leur immeuble ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres désormais. Sans raison apparente, la discussion dévia sur le film.

-Franchement je vois pas du tout ce que tu lui trouves à ce Johnny Depp, marmonna Sasuke tout en continuant de pousser Yukio.

-C'est simple, il a la classe, il est beau et il est riche.

-Moi aussi j'ai la classe… et je suis beau.

Un sourire espiègle naquit sur les lèvres du blondinet.

-Ouais mais t'es pas riche, répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Faussement vexé, Sasuke haussa un sourcil et se pencha vers Yukio, qui le dévisagea, intrigué.

-T'entends ça Yukio ? se plaignit-il, paraît que ton père n'est pas riche.

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

-N'empêche que quand je serais diplômé, tu…

-Sasuke…

Les traits de Naruto composèrent une mine inquiète. Surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude, Sasuke s'arrêta net et se retourna. Devant l'entrée de leur immeuble se trouvait une bande de jeunes qui devaient avoir à peu près leur âge. Sasuke prit le temps de compter : ils étaient six au total. Le ténébreux ne les avait encore jamais vu traîner dans le coin. Leurs petits yeux porcins se trouvaient braqués sur eux. En apercevant leur malaise, l'un d'eux se mit à ricaner sournoisement.

-Prends Yukio, ordonna Sasuke.

Naruto aussi savait se battre mais comme un réflexe, Sasuke s'était mis devant lui pour le protéger, prêt à parer les éventuels coups. Mains crispées sur les poignées de la poussette, Naruto dévisageait les inconnus avec méfiance. Muscles tendus et regard aux aguets, Sasuke évaluait la situation. Fidèle à lui-même, il avait déjà saisit le sens de leur présence ici. S'ils se trouvaient là, précisément juste devant leur immeuble, ce n'était pas par hasard. Comme la plupart des japonais disposant d'un téléviseur, ils avaient dû regarder le journal télévisé. On dirait presque… qu'ils attendaient. Qu'ils _les _attendaient. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Quel était leur but ? Les intimider ? Les cogner ? Sasuke l'ignorait. Il songeait simplement qu'il fallait vraiment être lâche pour s'attaquer à deux hommes avec un bébé. A deux contre six, ils ne feraient pas le poids, même s'ils savaient tous les deux se battre comme n'importe quel homme.

Le silence régnait, de temps à autre ébréché par la mélodie du vent. Personne ne bougeait. Chacun semblait attendre que quelqu'un fasse un geste. Bientôt, comme s'il ressentait la tension qui planait dans l'atmosphère, Yukio se mit à pleurer bruyamment. Trop égaré dans ses pensées, Naruto l'entendit à peine.

-Avance, déclara finalement Sasuke.

Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'obéi. Lentement, il reprit sa route sans lâcher des yeux le groupe de jeunes occupés à les dévisager comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires insectes. Le cœur battant, Sasuke le suivit, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que l'un d'eux bondisse, tel un fauve. Mais ce soir-là, aucun coup ne plut. Aucune insulte ne fusa dans l'air. Il ne se passe strictement rien. Naruto et Sasuke pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sans même se retourner, ils pouvaient sentir les regards haineux leur vriller le dos. Par pure précaution, Sasuke prit le temps de verrouiller la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Les portes métalliques se refermèrent sur les visages des jeunes inconnus. Yukio pleurait toujours. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur de l'appartement, Naruto entreprit de le mettre au lit pendant que Sasuke fermait la porte d'entrée à double tour. A grandes enjambées, il gagna le salon et jeta un bref coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Sans surprise, les délinquants du dimanche s'étaient éclipsés.

C'était donc bel et bien eux qu'ils attendaient.

Pensif, il baissa les stores et s'assit sur le canapé, sourcils froncés. Naruto le rejoignit bientôt.

-Bordel Sasuke… leurs yeux… t'as vu leurs yeux ?

-Ouais. J'ai vu.

-Ils nous regardaient comme si on était juste… je sais pas trop… pendant un instant, j'ai cru que ça allait se terminer en bain de sang.

-Ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois.

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage cuivré du blondinet.

-Cette fois ? répéta-t-il, tu penses qu'ils vont revenir ?

Sasuke laissa échapper un long soupir.

-C'est possible. En tout cas, il va falloir faire attention pendant quelques temps. Essaie de te débrouiller pour te faire raccompagner lorsque tu rentreras du travail, Naruto.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? Je suis rentré bien avant la nuit contrairement à toi, il y a du passage. Je ne risque rien.

Naruto serra les dents. Il lui était déjà arriver de casser la figure à deux ou trois types lorsqu'il se trouvait encore au lycée. Cela lui avait plusieurs fois valu un petit passage dans le bureau du proviseur ainsi que quelques jours de renvoi. Cependant, il pouvait bien être un boxeur hors pair, à un contre six il ne saurait pas faire grand-chose. Secrètement, il espérait ne plus jamais revoir ces types. Du plus profond de son cœur, il souhaitait que Sasuke se trompe.

Hélas, une fois de plus, il saluerait la perspicacité de son conjoint.

oOoOo

Il y a des matins où à peine tiré du sommeil, on sent que quelque chose de particulier va se passer. En ce matin de juillet, Naruto s'éveilla avec cette impression étrange qu'une mauvaise nouvelle lui tomberait sur la figure comme une épée de Damoclès. La lumière du jour s'était infiltrée sous ses paupières aux alentours de neuf heures trente. En soupirant d'aise, il glissa une main sur le côté gauche du lit. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que des draps déjà froids. Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Sasuke était déjà parti en cours. Le calme inhabituel qui régnait dans l'appartement le fit froncer les sourcils d'inquiétude. Il se redressa sur son séant, pavillons grands ouverts, et scruta la pièce d'un œil morne. En remarquant le petit mot que Sasuke lui avait laissé sur la table de nuit, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_« J'ai emmené Yukio chez tes parents avant de partir en cours. Tu semblais fatigué ces derniers temps alors profites-en pour te reposer un peu. A ce soir, je t'aime. » _

Quelle charmante attention. En baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Naruto s'étira comme un chat avant de faire craquer sa nuque. Machinalement, il glissa une main dans sa chevelure blonde emmêlée et s'extirpa du lit, luttant courageusement contre son envie d'y passer la journée. Le déroulement de la matinée fut tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Le blondinet engloutit un copieux petit-déjeuner, prit une douche revigorante et passa l'aspirateur. Aux alentours de treize heures, il descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble et se retrouva au rez-de-chaussée. En sifflotant, il glissa la clé dans la serrure et poussa un petit soupir en apercevant la pile de lettres gisant au fond de la boîte métallisée. Ses prunelles d'azur jonglèrent un instant entre les escaliers et l'ascenseur. Finalement, il opta pour la facilité et disparut derrière les lourdes portes métalliques de l'ascenseur. Il regagna son appartement et se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon.

Il passa en revue son courrier. Facture. Facture. Publicité. Facture. Lettre anonyme. Lettre anonyme ? Naruto haussa un sourcil dubitatif et retourna l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait ni nom, ni adresse. Méfiant, il l'ouvrit précautionneusement, un peu comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui explose entre les mains d'une seconde à l'autre. A l'intérieur, une feuille de papier blanche se trouvait pliée en quatre. En déglutissant, Naruto la déplia, les mains tremblantes. Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait imploser au creux de sa poitrine.

Les lettres avaient été découpées dans différents magazines. Elles s'alignaient les unes à côté des autres pour donner naissance à des mots cruels. _On va vous faire sauter votre sale gueule de pédé. Vous allez vite crever, sales tafioles. A votre place j'éviterais de sortir de chez moi. On va tous vous exterminer, pédophiles de merde. Vous méritez qu'on vous pende par les cou…_

Et Naruto n'en supporta pas davantage. De grosses larmes tièdes lui brouillèrent la vue. En bas de la page s'attroupaient une panoplie d'insultes ne valant pas la peine d'être mentionnées. Ajouté à cela, quelques dessins sanglants étaient imprimés sur le papier. Du genre un pénis découpé par une énorme paire de ciseaux. En gémissant, Naruto s'empressa de la rouler en boule et de la flanquer à la poubelle. Il ne voulait plus la voir. Jamais. Les joues rouges de colère, il se précipita dans la salle de bains pour se mouiller la figure. Il ne devait pas tomber dans le panneau. Il ne devait pas laisser la peur prendre le dessus. Si ces crétins d'homophobes étaient suffisamment lâches pour rédiger un courrier anonymes avec des lettres découpées dans du papier journal, ils ne devaient pas être bien dangereux. Naruto se demanda s'il s'agissait des mêmes individus qui avaient cherché à les intimider devant leur immeuble, la semaine dernière.

Pendant un bref instant, il songea à téléphoner à Sasuke. Puis il se ravisa, estimant qu'il aurait bien le temps de lui en parler ce soir. Furtivement, il courut presque jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon pour jeter un œil à travers. Il n'y avait personne. En dépit de ses efforts, la peur était en train de le gagner. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter son appartement pour aller rechercher Yukio chez ses parents. Paranoïaque, il sursautait au moindre bruit. Il suffisait que le plancher grince un peu ou qu'une porte claque sous le souffle du vent pour le mettre dans tous ses états.

Réunissant tout son courage, il se décida tout de même à mettre le nez dehors. Ses yeux scrutaient les environs et il lui était impossible de parcourir cents mètres sans se retourner. Dans la rue, il eut l'impression que tout le monde le dévisageait. Chaque passant lui semblait un ennemi potentiel et le soulagement se lut sur son visage lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant la demeure familiale. Kushina Uzumaki remarqua immédiatement son malaise et lui fit subir un véritable interrogatoire. Certainement par miracle, Naruto parvint à sourire. D'un ton catégorique, il lui affirma que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il se sentait juste un peu fatigué, rien de plus. En l'apercevant, Yukio eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Assis sur le tapis du salon, il s'amusait avec un jeu d'éveil adapté à son âge. Naruto l'étreignit contre son cœur avec un mélange de force et de douceur. Soudainement, il n'eut plus peur.

Délicatement, il installa Yukio dans sa poussette et parcourut une nouvelle fois le chemin en sens inverse, toujours en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule une minute sur deux. En arrivant sur le parking, il pressa le pas et se dépêcha d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Une fois dans l'appartement, il verrouilla la porte avant d'aller jouer avec Yukio. Hélas, la bonne humeur du bambin ne parvint pas à lui changer les idées. En dépit de ses nombreuses tentatives, Naruto ne sourit pas une seule fois. Dès qu'il entendait des pas résonner dans le couloir, il tournait la tête vers la porte d'entrée, le cœur battant. Seigneur, comme il avait hâte que Sasuke rentre enfin ! Heureusement, en ce mercredi après-midi, le ténébreux ne travaillait pas. De ce fait, il regagnait l'appartement directement après les cours. Après quarante cinq minutes de jeu, Naruto se leva et attrapa son téléphone portable. Rapidement, il envoya un texto à son conjoint afin de lui demander dans combien de temps il serait là. Sasuke lui répondit tout aussi rapidement. Selon ses dires, il serait là d'ici une heure environ. Anxieux, Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Normalement, il exécutait les horaires du soir aujourd'hui. En tout honnêteté, il ne se sentait absolument pas rassuré. Ecoutant son instinct, il téléphona à son patron et se fit porter pâle. Compréhensif, Jiraiya lui accorda sa soirée mais lui intima de venir travailler le lendemain. Reconnaissant, Naruto ne put qu'accepter. Comme il se sentait ridicule. Se mettre dans un tel état de panique ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà eu si peur au cours de sa vie. Lorsqu'enfin il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, le blondinet bondit sur ses pieds.

-Pourquoi tu t'es barricadé comme ça ? demanda Sasuke en se débarrassant de son sac de cours.

-Parce qu'on a reçu une lettre de menaces et que j'avais peur que les auteurs se pointent ici. Seul avec Yukio, je vois pas ce que j'aurais bien pu faire pour me défendre. Ils auraient très bien pu lui faire du mal !

Sasuke haussa les sourcils.

-Une lettre de menaces ? Fais voir un peu.

Sans piper mot, Naruto alla la rechercher au fin fond de la poubelle de la cuisine. Sasuke en parcourut les lignes. Puis il haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et partit dans un petit éclat de rire.

-Pourquoi tu te marres ? s'offusqua le blondinet, tu trouves ça drôle d'être menacé de mort ?

-Franchement Naruto, y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, je ne pense pas que nous devons prendre ces menaces au sérieux.

-Ce sont des gens qui nous surveillent Sasuke ! Si ça se trouve, ce sont même des voisins ! Sinon comment pourraient-ils connaître nos noms et le numéro de notre appartement ?

En soupirant, Sasuke s'écroula dans le canapé et alluma la télévision.

-Laisse tomber, souffla-t-il, c'est juste une blague de mauvais goût.

-Mais c'est pas toi qui disait justement qu'il fallait faire attention ? La semaine dernière quand ces types nous attendaient devant l'immeuble, tu faisais moins le malin !

-C'était la semaine dernière, Naruto ! On ne les a plus revus ensuite, je ne pense pas que ce soit eux. De toute façon, s'ils ne font qu'envoyer des courriers, ils ne sont pas bien dangereux pas vrai ?

Frustré, Naruto baissa les yeux. Alors comme ça Sasuke ne le prenait pas au sérieux ? Et si Monsieur-je-sais-tout se trompait pour une fois ? S'il se gourait même sérieusement ? Etrangement, Naruto ne parvenait pas à se rassurer. Il avait comme qui dirait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Et si on allait porter plainte ? tenta-t-il, on a conservé la lettre. On a une preuve.

Sasuke peina à réfréner le rictus qui se bousculait dans sa gorge.

-Porter plainte ? Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que la police va faire, Naruto ? Rien du tout. On a aucune idée de l'identité de l'envoyeur, on a aucun nom à leur donner et en plus ces menaces ont été rédigées avec des lettres découpées dans du papier journal. Alors d'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir on peut aller perdre une heure au commissariat mais très franchement il ne faut pas te faire d'illusions. La police ne fera strictement rien.

A bout de forces, Naruto baissa les armes. Quand Sasuke lui proposa un câlin, il l'envoya sauvagement paître. Vexé, le ténébreux bouda bêtement toute la soirée. Aux alentours de vingt trois heures, ils se mirent au lit. Sasuke en profita pour l'étreindre avec douceur avant de s'endormir à poings fermés.

Naruto, quant à lui, ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

oOoOo

Une heure du matin. Naruto et Sasuke furent brutalement réveillés par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone fixe. En pestant une quantité phénoménale de jurons, Sasuke s'extirpa du lit, fou de rage, tandis que Naruto se couvrait la tête à l'aide de son oreiller. A grandes enjambées, le ténébreux gagna le salon et décrocha.

-Allô ?! hurla-t-il presque.

De l'autre côté du combiné, aucune voix ne se fit entendre. Sasuke perçut uniquement quelques soupirs. Puis l'inconnu lui raccrocha au nez. Las, Sasuke cloua sauvagement le téléphone sur son socle. Par chance, Yukio ne s'était pas réveillé. C'était au moins la dixième fois aujourd'hui qu'on leur faisait cette mauvaise blague. Troublé, Sasuke se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara une tasse de thé. Cela faisait maintenant quelques temps qu'un inconnu les harcelait au téléphone nuit et jour. Naturellement, il était impossible de connaître le numéro de l'appelant puisque les mots _Appel masqué _clignotaient sur l'écran à chaque coup de fil. De plus, contrairement à ce qu'il avait eu la naïveté de croire, les menaces de mort ne s'étaient pas arrêtées. Ils continuaient d'en recevoir régulièrement. Rares étaient les matins où ils ne découvraient pas une page remplie d'insultes dans leur boîte aux lettres. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais Sasuke commençait à se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Peut-être que Naruto avait raison finalement. Peut-être que ces menaces devaient être prises au sérieux et que sa pseudo paranoïa s'avérait justifiée.

Tout en sirotant son thé, Sasuke se tortura les méninges, sourcils froncés et front plissé. Lorsqu'il réfléchissait, son visage adoptait toujours cet air sérieux, presque imperturbable. Evidemment, il se doutait bien que ces menaces et ces tentatives d'intimidation avaient un but précis. Comme par hasard, leur vie devint un calvaire peu de temps après la diffusion de ce maudit reportage orchestré par les Haruno. Peut-être même que les vieux Haruno tiraient les ficelles ? Mystère. Peut-être qu'ils souhaitaient les voir capituler avant même le début du procès. Si tel était le cas, alors ils risquaient d'être fichtrement déçus. Le futur de leur fils était en jeu, jamais ils ne capituleraient sans se battre. Sasuke déposa sa tasse vide dans l'évier et rejoignit Naruto dans la chambre. Allongé sur le ventre, le blondinet ne daigna pas lever les yeux vers lui. Lentement, le ténébreux se glissa sous les draps. Le corps chaud de Naruto lui arracha un agréable frisson. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, il l'enlaça tendrement. Si la chambre ne se trouvait pas plongée dans l'obscurité, il aurait sans aucun doute remarqué les larmes du blondinet.

-J'en peux plus Sasuke, articula-t-il d'une voix étranglée, ça fait des semaines que ça dure. Je ne le supporte plus.

Pour une fois, le ténébreux ne trouva rien à répondre. Bien que trop fier pour l'avouer, Sasuke commençait lui aussi à avoir peur.

-Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour déménager ? demanda Naruto.

Surpris, Sasuke le détailla comme s'il venait de sortir la plaisanterie la plus ridicule du monde.

-Déménager ? répéta-t-il, pourquoi devrions-nous déménager ?

-Parce que ça ne peut plus durer. J'en ai marre.

Du bout des doigts, Sasuke lui caressa la joue.

-Nous n'avons rien fait de mal, Naruto. Ce n'est pas à nous de déménager. Si nous faisons cela, ils auront gagné. Ils auront ce qu'ils veulent : nous intimider.

Naruto grinça des dents, trop épuisé pour rétorquer. Sasuke avait toujours été comme ça, combatif et déterminé. Il livrait bataille jusqu'au bout, préférant le trépas à la capitulation. Parfois, Naruto se demandait s'il s'agissait de courage ou de pure inconscience. Le danger était que Sasuke ne savait pas quand il fallait abandonner. Oh bien sûr, Naruto n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, lui non plus. Cependant, il ne pouvait tolérer que ces menaces aient un impact sur sa vie familiale. Pour préserver les siens, il savait lâcher prise lorsqu'aucune autre solution se présentait à lui. Le blondinet connaissait mieux que personne l'ego démesuré de Sasuke. Jamais son petit ami ne plierait face à de tels individus.

Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait raison finalement.

Mais peut-être pas.

oOoOo

_« Je démarre seulement de la maison. Ca me prend la tête que tu ne puisses pas venir. J'espère que tu auras fini tôt et que tu pourras nous rejoindre. Gros bisous et bon courage »_

Naruto lâcha un long soupir. Derrière le comptoir du _City of the sea_, le restaurant de crustacés où il travaillait en tant que serveur, Naruto s'empressa de répondre à Sasuke. La mélancolie l'envahit sournoisement. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Hinata Hyûga. Tous leurs anciens amis étaient invités mais évidemment, à cause de son travail, le blondinet ne pouvait y assister. Jiraiya avait catégoriquement refusé de lui accorder un autre jour de congé. Naruto ne pouvait lui en vouloir, le vieil homme cédait au moindre de ses caprices depuis plusieurs mois. Cependant, cela l'ennuyait profondément de ne pas pouvoir festoyer avec ses amis, d'autant plus que le restaurant était quasiment vide. L'horloge affichait déjà vingt et une heures trente et pratiquement toutes les tables étaient vides. Seule une bande de cinq jeunes demeurait là, installée dans le fond de la salle. Juillet touchait à sa fin et les clients devenaient rares. Jiraiya espérait grandement que les choses s'arrangent début août, à la tombée des salaires.

De mauvaise humeur, Naruto retroussa ses manches et entreprit de nettoyer les verres qui s'amassaient sur le comptoir en bois de chêne. D'une oreille distraite, il écoutait les plaisanteries ridicules que lui contait l'un de ses collègues.

-Et là je lui ai répondu « Saturne » ! T'as compris, Naruto ? Saturne ! Ben ouais parce que _saturne _rond !

Et Shota éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes. Dépité, Naruto leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, avec un abruti pareil en guise de collègue, il ne pouvait que compter les minutes le séparant de sa dernière heure de travail. Shota était un jeune homme moche au point d'arrêter des pendules dont la stupidité en surprenait plus d'un. Souvent, les serveurs du restaurant se moquaient de lui dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, l'affublant d'une panoplie de surnoms. Beaucoup pensaient que Jiraya l'avait embauché par simple compassion. Les plus audacieux d'entre eux n'hésitaient pas à l'attaquer de front, en lui lançant des piques frisant parfois la méchanceté. Et à chaque fois, c'était la même histoire. On pouvait bien se moquer ouvertement de lui, Shota ne comprenait jamais qu'il était lui-même le dindon de la farce. De ce fait, il riait à gorge déployée, ce qui rendait la plaisanterie d'autant plus amusante. Le blondinet n'appréciait pas beaucoup que l'on persécute les autres mais il serait bien ingrat de clamer que cela ne l'amusait absolument pas. Le seul point commun qu'il partageait avec ce type dont le quotient intellectuel devait égaler celui d'une huître, était l'orientation sexuelle. Tout comme lui, Shota était gay.

Cependant, contrairement à Naruto qui ne trouvait aucun intérêt à le hurler sur tous les toits, Shota ne s'en cachait absolument pas. Il lui arrivait même de draguer ouvertement certains clients ou collègues. Ajouter son comportement pour le moins efféminé à cela et il ne faisait plus aucun doute sur ses préférences. Un léger sourire flotta au coin des lèvres de Naruto lorsqu'il se remémora ce fameux soir où Sasuke était venu dîner au restaurant. Nullement dérangé par la présence du ténébreux installé derrière le bar, le valeureux jeune homme proposa carrément à Naruto de _baiser un bon coup dans la réserve après la fermeture. _Lorsque ces paroles charmantes et bourrées de délicatesse atteignirent ses oreilles, Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer avec le morceau de viande qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. En un battement de cils, il bondit sur ses pieds et contourna le comptoir. Furieux, il saisit le pauvre serveur par le col et le menaça de l'étriper s'il osait encore ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur _son _petit ami. Naturellement, Naruto était intervenu pour calmer le jeu. Depuis ce jour, Shota lâcha l'affaire et, afin de préserver la survie de cet imbécile de qualité premium, Sasuke ne mit plus un pied dans le restaurant.

Pensif, Naruto rinça l'évier rempli de savon. De nombreuses bulles citronnées s'amassaient à la surface de l'eau. Lentement, il leva les yeux vers la pendule. Vingt deux heures. Ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Sasuke. Imaginer qu'il puisse s'amuser en son absence le rendait un peu triste. Avec précaution, il rangea les verres à leur place et s'installa sur un tabouret. Son regard se perdit à travers la vitre. Peu de voitures circulaient en ce mardi soir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il songea au procès qui se préparait lentement. Un goût amer peupla sa bouche et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. La semaine prochaine, Sasuke et lui devaient rencontrer Karin Hozuki pour discuter de certains éléments du dossier. Naruto n'en parlait pas mais il appréhendait chaque rendez-vous. Cela ne s'était encore jamais passé mais le blondinet craignait que les mots _laissez tomber, vous n'avez aucune chance _franchissent la barrière de ses lèvres colorées de rouge. Suivant les bons conseils de sa mère, il s'efforçait d'y penser le moins possible. Cependant, il devait bien avouer que toutes les questions qui lui martelaient sans cesse le crâne finissaient par le ronger intérieurement.

Vivre sans Yukio lui était inconcevable. Il avait affronté tant de choses pour cet enfant qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne saurait jamais le dire. Il avait même failli perdre Sasuke pour honorer son droit d'être père. Imaginer qu'il ait pu supporter tant de souffrances, mener tant de combats, pour absolument rien était une idée insupportable. Sasuke et lui s'étaient reconstruit autour de cet enfant. Par le biais de ses regards et de ses sourires, Yukio leur offrait un nouvel avenir. Les jeunes parents nourrissaient tant d'espoir pour ce bambin aux prunelles de jade. Ils le voyaient déjà dans deux ou trois ans, lorsqu'il rentrerait pour la première fois à l'école. Avec anxiété, Naruto pensait parfois à la période d'adolescence en priant pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop tumultueuse. De temps à autre, Sasuke se vantait auprès de ses amis en affirmant que Yukio finirait avec un prestigieux diplôme en poche. Tant de projets, tant d'espoirs, tant de perspectives d'avenir différents reposaient en cet enfant souriant.

Personne ne pouvait les leur retirer.

Personne n'avait le droit de démolir ce qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à construire, ensemble.

Personne ne disposait d'un pouvoir suffisamment grand pour détruire une famille.

Sa famille. Celle qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir en dépit de son homosexualité.

Parce qu'après tout, coucher avec un homme ou une femme, quelle importance du moment que l'on est un bon père ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'un père, après tout ? Celui qui donna la vie à un enfant sans même le savoir et qui s'évapora ensuite dans la nature ? Ou bien était-ce celui qui, jour après jour, prenait soin de ce même enfant, le cœur débordant d'amour ? Aux yeux de Naruto, la réponse était évidente. Evidemment, il n'était pas imbu de lui-même et avait bien conscience des erreurs qu'il commettait parfois. Néanmoins, il se sentait capable de vendre son âme au Diable si cela permettait le bonheur de Yukio. Au nom de son fils, il était prêt à déplacer des montagnes. Et ça, ni les grands-parents biologiques, ni la justice ne pourrait le lui enlever.

Naruto passa le restant de la soirée à se torturer l'esprit en se posant mille et une questions insolubles. Aux alentours d'une heure du matin, Jiraya lui rendit sa liberté. Il s'empressa de disparaître aux vestiaires afin de se changer, fit un rapide détour par les toilettes, et quitta le restaurant. Dehors, une brise tiède caressa son visage. A la vitesse d'environ dix lettres par seconde, il composa un message destiné à Sasuke :

_« T'es toujours chez Hinata ? J'viens de finir. Je vous rejoint ? »_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

_« Nan, t'emmerdes pas à venir jusque-là à pied, je comptais rentrer bientôt. Et si tu m'attendais sagement à poil dans le lit_ _avec une rose dans la bouche hein ? -) »_

Naruto pouffa bêtement avant de lui répondre. A en juger par la cohérence de ses phrases, Sasuke était sobre. Il ne semblait pas avoir bu au point de perdre la raison. Lorsqu'il sombrait dans l'ivresse, il lui était tout bonnement impossible de déblatérer autre chose que des âneries grosses comme des maisons. Les joues marbrées de pourpres et les yeux vaseux, il sortait involontairement bêtise après bêtise, amusant la galerie. A l'occasion des dix huit ans de Naruto, après avoir vidé un litre de vodka, il grimpa sur la table de la salle à manger et voulut faire un strip-tease devant tout le monde, y compris les parents de son petit ami. Naruto se souviendrait toujours de l'air horrifié qui s'était peint sur le visage de sa mère. Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de déboucler sa ceinture. Folle de rage, Kushina Uzumaki se précipita sur la table et le força à descendre en le tirant par les oreilles. Inutile de préciser que Sasuke ne réitéra plus l'expérience et, embarrassé, il lui fallut plusieurs semaines avant d'oser remettre un pied chez les Uzumaki.

L'avantage néanmoins, c'était que Sasuke se montrait incroyablement bavard lorsque trois grammes d'alcool voyageaient dans ses veines. D'humeur câline et sentimentale, il déclarait un million de fois au moins son amour à Naruto, au cours de la même soirée. Puis, souvent, sans aucune raison apparente, il se mettait à sangloter comme un idiot. Un soir, lorsque le jeune couple s'était uni à Sakura et Hinata pour fêter l'entrée à l'université de Sasuke, ce dernier s'était saoulé au gin. Sur le chemin du retour –qu'ils firent à pied, en jeunes gens responsables- il s'était subitement cramponné au cou de Naruto comme un forcené et l'avait supplié de ne jamais l'abandonner, tout ça en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Hilare, Sakura prit soin d'immortaliser ce merveilleux instant en le filmant à l'aide de son téléphone portable. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il eut recouvré ses esprits et que la jeune fille lui montra cette maudite vidéo, Sasuke affirma que quelqu'un avait dû mettre une drogue douteuse dans son verre. Evidemment, suite à ce petit incident, le ténébreux se fit charrier pendant des mois.

C'était le bon vieux temps.

En apercevant son immeuble, Naruto pressa le pas. Il était désormais deux heures du matin. Il traversa le parking et plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste, à la recherche de son trousseau de clés. Puis, sorti de nulle part, il entendit quelqu'un siffler. Le blondinet releva brutalement la tête et se retourna à la volée. Face à lui se trouvaient cinq hommes cagoulés. L'un d'entre eux tenait quelque chose dans sa main. A la lueur des réverbères, Naruto crut distinguer une barre de fer mais n'en fut pas certain. Alors que les individus s'approchaient en s'esclaffant, Naruto sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements. Les sens en éveil, il eut une pensée pour Sasuke.

_Alors qui c'est le crétin ? Il semblerait que tu te sois bien gouré mon amour. _

Effectivement. Car il ne fallait pas disposer d'une intelligence exceptionnelle pour deviner que les cinq charmants bonhommes occupés à l'encercler se révélaient les auteurs des nombreuses lettres de menaces leur étant destinées. N'empêche que c'était étrange. Il était un peu plus de deux heures de matin. Pourquoi Diable se trouvaient-ils sur le parking de son immeuble à une heure pareille ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient observé les habitudes du jeune couple ? Peut-être savaient-ils que Sasuke n'était pas là ? Peut-être qu'ils avaient eu la patience de l'attendre au pied de l'immeuble parce qu'ils avaient jugé qu'attaquer de nuit était moins risqué ? Puis, il les détailla un par un, attentivement. Bien sûr, il lui était impossible d'identifier leurs visages à cause de la cagoule qu'ils avaient revêtu. Néanmoins, le blondinet les reconnut notamment grâce à leurs vêtements : il venait de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la bande de jeunes qui se trouvait au restaurant, quelques heures plus tôt. A bien y réfléchir, Naruto se souvint que la bande d'amis était partie peu de temps avant la fermeture, lorsque Jiraiya les pria de s'en aller. Il n'était donc pas difficile de deviner comment ils s'y étaient pris pour découvrir l'adresse de Naruto : ils l'avaient tout bonnement suivi.

Pourquoi ? Le blondinet l'ignorait. En revanche, il restait sûr d'une chose : il allait morfler.

-Eh ben quoi ? dit l'un d'entre eux, t'as l'air surpris de nous voir !

-On t'avait pourtant prévenu qu'on viendrait te crever, non ? siffla un autre, petite pédale !

Naruto garda le silence, mâchoires serrées. Voilà donc les auteurs des courriers et des appels téléphoniques anonymes. Tiens, tiens. Naruto n'avait jamais eu la mémoire des visages mais il demeurait certain que les individus prostrés face à lui n'étaient pas ceux venus l'intimider devant l'immeuble, deux semaines plus tôt. La colère brillait au fond de ses pupilles. A un contre cinq, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne. Allons, il fallait se montrer réaliste, il ne se trouvait pas dans un film d'action américain mais bien dans la cruelle réalité.

Cependant, plutôt mourir que de capituler sans se battre. Plutôt mourir plutôt que de les supplier de l'épargner. L'adrénaline déferla en lui, telle une vague, et il serra les poings. Toute la peur qu'il contenait en lui depuis des semaines sembla fondre pour laisser la place à une espèce de colère innommable. Peut-être qu'il y laisserait la vie mais il parviendrait au moins à en amocher un ou deux avant de sombrer. Ouais. Pour sûr. Là, tout de suite, il allait briser la stéréotype selon lequel un homosexuel ne savait pas se battre. Car comme n'importe quel autre homme, Naruto Uzumaki savait se servir de ses poings lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Comme s'il lui sondait l'âme, l'un des individus s'exclama :

-Panique pas comme ça mon vieux, on est juste venu discuter avec toi.

-Ca ne vous suffisait pas de nous menacer ? demanda Naruto d'une voix tremblante de colère, il fallait que vous vous déplaciez jusqu'ici pour me casser la gueule ?

Le blondinet gloussa nerveusement. Son rire fit écho dans la nuit.

-A cinq contre un ? Eh ben, on se demande qui sont véritablement des _tapettes_ ici !

Et il ne vit pas le premier coup venir. Sorti de nulle part, un genou heurta brutalement son ventre. Surpris, Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. D'instinct, il recula en titubant un peu. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement, pareilles à celles d'un chien montrant les crocs. En poussant une salve d'insultes, il se rua sur son agresseur et le frappa avec une force telle que l'individu fut projeté sur l'asphalte. En hurlant, il porta ses mains à son nez ensanglanté.

-Putain il m'a cassé le nez ! s'époumonait-il, ce salopard m'a pété le nez !

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, Naruto jaugeait cette brochettes de purs imbéciles avec une pointe de défi. Buste légèrement penché vers l'avant et pieds cloués au sol, il était prêt à accueillir le suivant. Et le suivant ne tarda pas à se jeter sur lui. Avec souplesse, Naruto esquiva sans difficulté le poing qui allait heurter sa joue. Il leva la jambe et le temps parut s'arrêter. Son pied cogna sauvagement les côtes de son adversaire, qui ne put réprimer un petit cri mêlant surprise et douleur. Pendant une poignée de secondes, Naruto crut qu'il pourrait gagner. Puis quelque chose de lourd s'écroula au milieu de son dos, coupant sa respiration. Les yeux écarquillés, le blondinet sentit ses jambes vaciller. En dépit de ses efforts, il se retrouva sur le sol dur et poussiéreux.

-Ca fait mal hein ? railla l'un des agresseurs, crois-moi, t'as encore rien vu !

Cette fois, la barre de fer heurta son épaule gauche. Comme un réflexe, Naruto plaqua les mains sur son crâne. Bientôt, son corps entier se transforma en un véritable punching-ball. Regroupés autour de Naruto, les cinq garçons riaient à gorge déployée. L'un d'entre eux avant toujours une main sur le nez mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de tabasser un homme à terre. Coups de pied dans les côtes, coups de pied dans les flancs, coups de pied dans les fesses. De temps en temps, la barre de fer frappait son dos avec frénésie. Naruto serrait les dents, déterminé à ne pas hurler. Jamais il ne leur donnerait ce qu'ils désiraient. Jamais il ne laisserait paraître ne serait-ce qu'une once de peur. De grosses larmes tièdes noyaient ses yeux mais il s'efforçait de les retenir, vaillant. Quelque chose de chaud et humide atterrit sur sa nuque. On venait de lui cracher dessus. Presqu'aussi féroces que les coups, les insultes pleuvaient inlassablement.

Un mince filet de sang s'échappait de la commissure de ses lèvres recouvertes de poussière. Sur ses joues égratignées roula une larme silencieuse. Bientôt, la Terre se mit à tourner beaucoup trop vite au goût de Naruto. Les cris de ses bourreaux bourdonnaient dans ses oreilles et il n'en comprit plus un traître mot. Soudainement épuisé, il ne résista pas à l'envie de clore les paupières. Les muscles de ses bras se détendirent et l'un d'eux retomba lourdement le long de son corps. Plongé dans un demi-coma, il ressentait à peine les coups qui s'abattaient sur lui. Le passage à tabac ne dura que quelques minutes mais le blondinet eut l'impression que le temps s'était figé.

Subitement, des coups de klaxons répétés déchirèrent le silence. Une vieille Ford bleue roulait à toute allure dans leur direction. Ses phares éblouirent un instant les cinq individus. L'un d'eux laissa tomber sa barre de fer pour se cacher les yeux à l'aide de sa main. Les pneus de la Ford crissèrent sur les graviers. La voiture s'arrêta à un mètre du groupe seulement. Son moteur ronronnait dans la nuit, tandis que le conducteur continuait d'appuyer férocement sur le klaxon. Paniqués, les bourreaux reculèrent de quelques pas.

-Venez, on s'casse ! ordonna l'un d'entre eux.

Une fois qu'ils furent loin, la conducteur de la Ford accourut en direction de Naruto. La mine inquiète, il s'accroupit à ses côtés. Une petite flaque de sang brillait sous la lueur des réverbères. Le bon samaritain eut un haut-le-cœur. Tout en composant le numéro des secours, il posa l'index et le majeur sur la carotide du blondinet. En constatant que son cœur battait toujours, l'homme ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, l'ambulance déboula sur la parking, toute sirène hurlante. Sur l'une des façades de l'immeuble, quelques lumières s'allumèrent, quelques rideaux se tirèrent. Toujours inconscient, Naruto fut embarqué sur une civière.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Sasuke s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. Il venait tout juste d'engloutir une énorme part de gâteau à la fraise. Chez Hinata Hyûga, la fête battait son plein. Les trois quarts des invités étaient complètement saouls. Certains dormaient à poings fermés dans le canapé du salon tandis que d'autres rendaient leur quatre heures sur la pelouse du jardin ou dans la cuvette des WC. Exceptionnellement, Sasuke s'était montré raisonnable. Indifférent aux taquineries de ses amis, il s'était contenté du jus d'orange et avait volontiers laissé l'alcool aux autres. Alors qu'il était occupé à enfiler sa veste, son téléphone portable se mit à sonner. Sur l'écran clignotait un numéro inconnu. Etait-ce encore une blague de mauvais goût ? Pendant un bref instant, Sasuke hésita à répondre mais il finit par s'y résoudre.

A l'autre bout du fil, la voix paniquée de Kushina Uzumaki lui hurla dans les tympans. La conversation fut courte mais incroyablement difficile. En moins de cinq minutes, la soirée de Sasuke fut bouleversé. Entre deux sanglots, Kushina lui apprit que Naruto venait d'être transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital car il venait de se faire agresser sur le parking de son immeuble. Elle lui expliqua également que par chance, un témoin avait assisté à la scène et s'était empressé d'appeler une ambulance. Puis elle raccrocha. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Sasuke pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Sous l'effet de la surprise, sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant échapper un discret gémissement. Ses yeux noirs s'exorbitèrent d'au moins cinq millimètres pendant qu'il sentait son cœur pousser un nouveau sprint au sein de sa poitrine brûlante. Etrangement, il eut l'impression que cela irait mieux s'il criait mais il n'en trouva pas la force.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main familière se posa sur son épaule. Hinata le détaillait avec inquiétude.

-Sasuke ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Le ténébreux secoua la tête et reprit contenance.

-Je dois me rendre à l'hôpital, articula-t-il, Naruto s'est fait tabasser par plusieurs types ! Sa mère vient de m'appeler.

Les traits de Hinata se décomposèrent littéralement. D'un revers de manche, Sasuke essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et tourna les talons.

-Sasuke, je viens avec toi ! s'exclama Hinata.

-C'est ton anniversaire, répliqua le ténébreux. Reste là et profite de la fête !

-Naruto et toi êtes mes deux meilleurs amis. Hors de question que je vous abandonne dans un moment pareil ! Je viens avec toi !

Sasuke la jaugea pendant une fraction de seconde avant de hausser les épaules avec désinvolture. Nullement soucieuse de laisser ses invités en plan dans le salon, Hinata attrapa les clés de l'Audi de ses parents. En courant, les deux amis traversèrent la chaussée. Essoufflés, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule. Phares allumés, l'Audi démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, laissant derrière elle des relents de fumée noire. Dans un silence tendu, les deux amis roulèrent jusqu'au CHU de Fukuoka. Ils s'efforçaient de ne pas imaginer le pire. D'un pas rapide, ils rejoignirent les urgences où la réceptionniste les informa sur le numéro de chambre de Naruto. Lorsqu'enfin ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la petite pièce empestant le désinfectant, ils découvrirent une Kushina pendue au cou de son fils et un Minato aux traits crispés.

Allongé dans un lit, le corps recouvert par une légère couverture blanche, Naruto faisait peine à voir. Son œil droit n'était plus qu'une fente brillante encerclée par une épaisse chair violacée. Sa lèvre inférieure étaient enflée et on lui avait visiblement recousu l'arcade sourcilière, juste au-dessus de l'œil gauche. Ses joues cuivrées présentaient de multiples égratignures encore sanguinolentes. De plus, on lui avait plâtré le bras gauche et, aux dires de Minato, il présentait plusieurs fractures au niveau du bassin. D'un revers de manche, Kushina s'essuya les yeux. Tendrement, elle enroula ses bras frêles autour de la nuque de Sasuke et l'enlaça tendrement. Malgré elle, Hinata ne put retenir ses larmes. En lui susurrant quelques paroles rassurantes, Minato lui frotta affectueusement le dos. D'un pas hésitant, Sasuke s'approcha du lit, mâchoires serrées.

Naruto l'accueillit avec un doux sourire.

D'abord, Sasuke ne trouva pas les mots. Il se contenta simplement d'attraper la main du blondinet et de la presser avec douceur. S'ils s'étaient trouvés seuls, s'il n'avait pas une si grande fierté, Sasuke aurait très certainement sangloté comme un bébé. Voir Naruto dans un état si pitoyable et ne rien pouvoir y faire engendrait en lui un insupportable sentiment d'impuissance.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

-Fatigué, répondit Naruto. Tu sais, même si je ne paie pas de mine, j'ai quand même réussi à péter le nez de l'un d'entre eux.

Sasuke poussa un rictus amer. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre sous les regards inquiets de Minato et Kushina. Naruto n'essaya pas de le retenir. Il le connaissait par cœur. Sasuke était comme ça. Lorsqu'il allait mal, il éprouvait le besoin de s'isoler un moment pour reprendre contenance. Comme lors de l'enterrement de Sakura. Ce jour-là, combien d'heures avait-il passé avec la mâchoire serrée, s'empêchant d'éclater en sanglots ? Pourtant, dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il s'était isolé pour verser toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était pareil aujourd'hui. Peinée, Hinata le suivit jusque dans le couloir. Quelques larmes ruisselaient sur les joues du ténébreux. Oh, il ne pleurait pas de triste. Non. Ses larmes étaient bien trop brûlantes pour être composées de tristesse. Seule une haine indescriptible demeurait en chacune d'elle. Rageusement, il asséna un coup de poing dans le mur. Quelques yeux interrogateurs se tournèrent vers lui mais il ne s'en formalisa guère.

-Ces enfoirés, marmonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante, si je les retrouve, je les bute un par un !

Et ça, Hinata n'en doutait pas une seconde. Loyal et sensible, Sasuke ne supportait pas que l'on pose un seul doigt sur ceux qu'il aimait. D'un pas hésitant, la jeune femme s'approcha. Elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule parcourue de soubresauts.

-C'est ma faute s'il s'est fait agresser, continua Sasuke. Naruto voulait déménager et j'ai refusé. Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai été con !

Désormais, il allait devoir vivre avec ça. A chaque fois qu'il croiserait son reflet dans le miroir, il se répèterait à quel point il avait pu se montrer stupide. Hinata pouvait bien lui répéter que personne ne savait encore prédire l'avenir, Sasuke ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Car si, il aurait pu prédire l'avenir s'il avait considéré ces menaces plus sérieusement. Dans chacune de ces maudites lettres résidait une haine dépourvue de limites. Menaces de mort et insultes recouvraient chaque millimètre de chacune de ces détestable lettres blanches. Dedans, il était clairement mentionné qu'ils viendraient les _crever _un beau jour. Il leur était même conseillé d'éviter de sortir de chez eux. Trop aimable. Cependant, casser la figure à quelqu'un juste parce qu'il préfère coucher avec des hommes plutôt qu'avec des femmes était une idée tellement absurde que Sasuke n'avait pu la prendre au sérieux. Là était son erreur. L'erreur de croire que n'importe qui était capable de se montrer ouvert et tolérant, exactement comme il l'était lui-même.

Issue d'une famille à l'esprit ouvert, il était tout bonnement inenvisageable pour Sasuke de juger une personne sur sa couleur de peau ou sa préférence sexuelle. Evidemment, il n'était pas naïf et n'ignorait rien de l'homophobie. Comme beaucoup d'homosexuels, il en avait plusieurs fois fait les frais. Seulement, cela ne se limitait qu'à des boutades de mauvais goûts, à des taquineries déplaisantes. Cela n'allait jamais plus loin. Le sang ne coulait pas. Personne ne se retrouvait cloué dans un lit d'hôpital avec plusieurs fractures et un bras cassé. Et là… Naruto payait le prix de son inconscience. Jamais il ne leur pardonnerait. Un froid désir de vengeance saisit brusquement son âme. Il rêvait de leur rendre la monnaie de la pièce. Pire encore, de leur faire subir le quadruple de ce que Naruto avait subi. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Naruto ? Naruto avait été le réceptacle de leur haine uniquement parce qu'il couchait avec un autre homme ? Absurde pas vrai ? Que faisait-il de mal ? Absolument rien. Il ne faisait que traverser un simple parking pour rentrer à son domicile après une longue soirée de travail. Ni plus ni moins. Et parce qu'à la maison, c'était un homme et non une jolie petite femme qui l'attendait chaque soir, il s'était fait tabassé.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de Sasuke sans qu'il n'ose la formuler.

Que se serait-il passé si le conducteur de la vieille Ford bleue ne s'était pas manifesté ?

Que serait-il advenu de Naruto si le véhicule était arrivé cinq ou dix minutes plus tard ?

Que serait-il advenu de Naruto si le bon samaritain s'était simplement contenté de faire demi-tour sans demander son reste ?

Une sueur froide dégringola le long de son échine. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête pour éloigner ses idées noires. Naruto était là, juste à côté. Des médecins avaient pris soin de lui, il demeurait toujours en ce monde.

-Dieu merci, murmura Sasuke.

Gentiment, Hinata lui tendit un mouchoir, le gratifiant même d'un charmant sourire qu'il ne put lui rendre. Sourcils froncés, Sasuke regagna la chambre de Naruto. Il s'assit au bord du lit et plongea son regard dans celui de son conjoint.

-Je te jure que nous allons gagner ce putain de procès, déclara-t-il d'un ton déterminé, jamais ils n'auront Yukio ! Je ne peux pas accepter que notre fils soit élevé par des gens pareils !

En guise de réponse, le blondinet se contenta de lui serrer la main.

Oui, ils gagneraient.

S'il y avait une justice en ce bas monde, ils gagneraient enfin le droit d'être heureux.

oOoOo

-Qu'attendez-vous exactement de nous, monsieur… Uchiha ?

Interloqué, Sasuke dévisagea le policier comme s'il venait de sortir la plus grosse idiotie de la Terre.

-C'est un gag ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-il, il s'agit clairement d'un crime homophobe ! Pas besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre !

L'agent de police à l'embonpoint généreux et au crâne dégarni poussa un soupir qui en disait long, tandis que son collègue, un homme mince aux petits yeux porcins, se contentait de dévisager Naruto avec pitié. Sous les recommandations de ses parents, Naruto avait décidé de porter plainte. Etant donné son état, le blondinet ne pouvait quitter son lit pour le moment et la police s'était gentiment déplacé jusqu'au CHU de Fukuoka. Au départ, ils s'étaient montré courtois, polis. Puis, quand Sasuke s'était présenté comme le conjoint de Naruto, leur attitude se transforma de façon spectaculaire. Terminés les sourires compatissants. Terminés les regards peinés. C'était à peine s'ils ne clamaient pas haut et fort que Naruto avait eu ce qu'il méritait.

Après tout, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une pauvre petite pédale.

Bien malgré lui, Sasuke s'était passé de commentaire jusqu'à présent. D'une oreille attentive, il écouta Naruto faire sa déposition. Les deux agents de police avaient tout retranscrits sur un petit calepin à la couverture de cuir. Cependant, lorsqu'ils avaient eu l'audace d'affirmer que cette histoire s'arrêterait là, Sasuke était sorti de ses gonds. Impossible de se taire. Naruto aurait très bien pu se faire tuer mais les agresseurs s'en sortiraient indemnes ? C'était une plaisanterie, pas vrai ?

-Monsieur Uzumaki, est-ce que vous seriez capable d'identifier vos agresseurs ? demanda le plus mince des deux policiers, avez-vous des noms à nous proposer ? Une idée de qui ils pourraient être ?

D'un air las, Naruto haussa les épaules.

-Je me souviens de les avoir vus au cours de la soirée. Ils dînaient dans le restaurant où je travaille mais je ne me souviens plus vraiment de leurs visages. Vous savez, nous voyons tellement de gens au cours de la journée que…

Il marqua une courte pause. Sasuke posa une main sur son épaule.

-Et lorsqu'ils m'ont agressé, reprit-il, il faisait nuit et ils portaient des cagoules, je ne saurais pas les décrire physiquement. Je sais juste qu'ils avaient à peu près ma taille et qu'ils semblaient jeunes. C'est tout.

-Et ben avec ça, on va pas aller bien loin, marmonna l'un des deux hommes.

Le plus costaud et aussi le plus âgé des forces de l'ordre se massa la nuque, visiblement importuné par l'attitude insolente de Sasuke, qui ne cessait de le fusiller du regard.

-Vous pouvez toujours porter plainte contre X, soupira-t-il finalement, mais franchement ça m'étonnerait que ça aille plus loin monsieur Uzumaki. Nous ne disposons d'aucun élément.

-Mais vous pouvez toujours tenter d'interroger le patron du restaurant ! intervint Sasuke, peut-être qu'il saura vous fournir une description correcte de ces individus !

Le représentant de la loi fit la moue.

-Nous pouvons toujours essayer, répliqua-t-il, mais comme le dit votre…

Il tiqua un instant.

- …petit ami, tellement de gens viennent manger au restaurant que le patron risquerait d'en faire une description erronée. Cela ne nous amènerait nulle part.

-Dîtes plutôt que vous ne voulez pas chercher, siffla le ténébreux.

Naruto leva vers lui de grands yeux ronds qui signifiaient _ferme-la un peu, crétin,_ mais Sasuke ne s'en formalisa pas. Il venait de mettre le doigt sur une vérité dérangeante.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Si Naruto avait été une belle blonde à forte poitrine, peut-être que vous feriez votre travail correctement !

-Sasuke, laisse tomber, souffla Naruto. C'est bon.

Sasuke pinça les lèvres. L'envie de secouer comme des pruniers ces soi-disant représentants de la loi le titilla dangereusement. Seigneur, décidément, le monde n'était-il peuplé que de personnes infâmes ? Il se remémora les paroles de Kiba Inuzuka, le petit ami de Hinata : _si on pouvait manger tous les cons de la planète, et ben y'aurait plus de famine dans le monde. _Il avait toujours trouvé cette idée quelque peu exagérée mais là, il commençait à se dire que cet imbécile d'Inuzuka ne disait peut-être pas que des idioties. Après presque une heure et demie d'entretien, les agents de police quittèrent la chambre, prenant tout de même la peine de les saluer. Agacé, Sasuke claqua violemment la porte derrière eux, ce qui lui valut les réprimandes sévères d'une infirmières passant par là.

Sasuke prit conscience de la bêtise des gens et de la peur qui parfois pouvait les animer. La peur de la différence les rendaient stupides et inhumains. Naruto était homosexuel alors il avait mérité qu'on le roue de coups, qu'on le menace de mort, qu'on l'insulte et qu'on lui crache dessus. Normal. D'ailleurs, les agents de police ne semblèrent même pas surpris et encore moins peinés.

Peut-être même que s'ils le pouvaient, ils s'empresseraient de serrer la main des agresseurs. Peut-être aussi que Sasuke commençait à voir le mal partout mais il ne savait plus vraiment à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

Si même la police cautionnait ce genre d'agissement, alors qui pourrait bien les protéger ?

oOoOo

Une chaleur caniculaire assénait Fukuoka depuis plusieurs jours. Vêtu d'un simple boxer, Naruto profondément endormi au creux de ses bras, Sasuke se torturait les méninges. Le procès avait lieu dans une semaine et cela faisait maintenant trois nuits qu'il ne parvenait plus à fermer l'œil. En soupirant, il coula un regard au radio-réveil. Il affichait trois heures du matin. Le front perlé de sueur et le souffle court, Sasuke se redressa sur les coudes. Un gémissement plaintif franchit les lèvres de Naruto et pendant un court instant, le ténébreux crut l'avoir réveillé. Silencieusement, il s'extirpa du lit et recouvrit le corps de Naruto d'une fine couverture. Il le contempla pendant une salve de secondes avant de quitter la chambre à pas de loups. Sa silhouette svelte se déplaçait dans la pénombre, tel un fantôme.

Sans bruit, il pénétra dans la chambre de Yukio et s'approcha du berceau. Le bambin ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il gambadait au pays des rêves. Avec un sourire, Sasuke s'accouda aux barreaux de fer blancs et le fixa avec une intensité troublante. Ses yeux onyx brillaient d'un éclat nouveau. Tendrement, il effleura la joue de Yukio. Sa peau était douce, pareille à du satin.

-Au départ, chuchota-t-il, je ne voulais pas de toi. Je te voyais comme une menace, tant pour mon couple que pour mon équilibre personnel. Je te voyais comme quelque chose que je devais subir, quelque chose que je n'avais pas choisi et pour être tout à fait franc, j'en ai longtemps voulu à ta mère d'être partie en te laissant derrière elle.

Les lèvres de Yukio s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Son buste se levait et se creusait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration.

-Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais perdre ce que Naruto et moi avons construit. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais te perdre toi, Yukio. Parce que tu es notre fils et tu représentes notre avenir. Avancer sans toi me paraît impossible. C'est tout. Et rien que pour ça, je ne les laisserais pas gagner, t'entends ? Je ne les laisserais jamais t'emporter loin d'ici, dans leur grande maison silencieuse et puant l'argent. Je t'en fait la promesse.

Certainement la promesse la plus importante de sa vie.

Les heures s'égrenèrent lentement. Aux alentours de cinq heures trente, Naruto s'éveilla. A tâtons, il chercha le corps de Sasuke mais sa main ne rencontra que les draps froids. En bougonnant, il examina chaque pièce de l'appartement, se demandant où pouvait bien être passé son petit ami. Il le retrouva finalement dans la chambre de Yukio. Assis sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le bord du berceau, Sasuke dormait à poings fermés. Avec un sourire, Naruto attrapa le plaid qui gisait sur la commode et recouvrit les épaules de Sasuke avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Son Paradis se trouvait là, juste devant lui. Pour survivre dans ce monde, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de Sasuke et Yukio. Sans eux, il n'y arriverait pas. Et il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu.

Il ne voulait pas croire que d'ici une semaine, son Paradis serait menacé.

Parviendrait-il à le sauver ou finirait-il par goûter aux saveurs de l'Enfer ?

* * *

**Coucou ^^ **

**Comme je le pensais, il y aura bel et bien une troisième partie qui s'intitulera « Réapprendre à vivre ». Le procès aura bien sûr lieu dans cette dernière partie, bien qu'au départ cela aurait dû se trouver dans la seconde partie. Seulement, je ne pensais pas que ce deuxième chapitre serait si long x) En écrivant ce chapitre, j'ai découvert que j'étais définitivement nulle pour décrire les scènes de baston x) ça a sûrement été le passage le plus difficile à écrire pour moi, je peinais à trouver les mots justes. A part ça… je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve que cette partie est un peu mieux écrite que la précédente mais bon voilà, je n'arrive toujours pas à en être satisfaite, même si je l'ai réécrite plusieurs fois depuis le mois de janvier. En plus, je n'aime pas la façon dont j'ai terminé le chapitre, je trouve ça un peu naze. **

**J****'essaierai de faire mieux pour la dernière partie (qui devrait mettre plus de temps à arriver car contrairement aux deux autres, elle n'est pas encore écrite) ! **

**Gros bisous, merci d'avoir lu et bonnes vacances =)**

**PS: s'il reste des fautes ou des coquilles je m'excuse: j'avais relu, corrigé le chapitre et modifié quelques phrases mal tournées mais ma connexion a bugué et mes modifications ne se sont pas enregistrées... inutile de préciser que j'ai eu la flemme de tout relire une seconde fois x) **

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_

Réponse à Missmanga 17: Coucou, merci d'avoir lu =) je suis ravie que la première partie t'ai plu, j'espère que c'est pareil pour celle-ci.


End file.
